Chronicles of Tsukigakure: Team 7!
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: After failing to bring Sasuke back, Naruto is exiled from hidden leaf. After years of training he gathers a number of ninja and forms a new village, Tsukigakure. I know, not to original thus far, However this story takes place about 100 years later.
1. The Psychic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Psychic.

The city was bustling with life. It was early morning in the rather young village and the people were crowding the streets. The village was rather large; going on for miles. In the center one could see a tall building, towering over all other buildings. The tower was the center of the village. It was easily the tallest building in the village, towering to at least 10 stories tall. If one were to stand at the very top, they would see vast forests, and beyond that one would see a chain of mountains surrounding the entire village. This was Tsukigakure. This was the village hidden in the Moon Light.

_---In town---_

A young boy was walking down the busy road. The boy had medium had shoulder-length, spiky hair. This child was wearing a black coat, which reached down to his mid thigh; a fishnet shirt, could be seen through the open buttons of the coat; black pants; black boots, and fingerless black gloves. Lastly this child was wearing a red headband, tied around his forhead.

He was walking down the street towards his intended destination…

"What idiot decided that the academy should be this early in the morning." Said the black-clad youth, as he pulled out a stick of pocky and began munching on it.

"You know Yami you say that every morning." Exclaimed another, slightly taller, boy with long brown hair.

The black-clad youth "Yami" turned around to see his oldest friend. This new taller ball was clad in a gray coat, gray pants, and traditional blue ninja sandals. This boy has a more muscular build to him and was half a foot taller than Yami.

"Bankotsu its just so damn troublesome waking up this early. I bet that Obachan has something to do with it." Groaned Yami while continuing to walk, now with "Bankostu" at his side.

"Bankotsu" grinned at that comment. "Don't let Megumi-Sensei hear you say that, you know she's touchy about her age." Warned Bankotsu.

"Whatever"

"Hey guys!" screamed a female voice. Both boys turned around to see the owner of the voice. A red-headed young girl, who was about an inch shorter than Yami. The young woman in question was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and brown sneakers. The sight of her in shorts was enough to almost give Bankotsu a nose bleed. A swift blow, from the elbow, to Bankotsu's gut, courtesy of Yami, brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey move it you two we're going to be late for the genin exam." Exclaimed the girl as she ran buy the two boys, her waist length red hair flowing in the wind.

"Damn it, its way to freaking early for Kasai's perkiness." Groaned Yami.

"Oh chill out, she's excited because of the exams. She's been like this all month." Stated a grinning Bankotsu.

"Yea whatever lover boy" replied Yami. "Lets just get this over with so I can get back to sleep."

"Lazy bum".

_---Ninja Academy---_

By the time the trio arrived, half the class was already present. They took close to the back of the classroom. Kasai grabbed a seat in the fourth row; there were six rows total, and started talking with another friend. Yami and Bankotsu found there way to the sixth row, there normal seats, and did what they did every day before class started. Bankotsu used every last ounce of his ninja skills to…spy on Kasai. Yami on the other hand found a more productive way to spend his time.

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz" the sound that everyone knew meant one thing Yami was sleeping in class…again…for the eighth time this week…and it was only Wednesday.

_---Dream---_

_**Yami was sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the vast forest. Trees were all surrounding him on all sides. Tears were sliding down Yami's face. Some sakura petals were falling from the trees and one landed on his lap. Suddenly…**_

_**"DIE!"**_

_**Yami turned to see a silver-haired boy flying towards him. His arms extended out to each side, each holding a wakizashi. It looked like the boy was gliding at him using the short swords as wings.**_

_**"WEAKLING!"**_

_**The silver-haired youth was about to reach Yami when suddenly everything went black.**_

_---Ninja Academy---_

'Huh! Oh…just a dream' though Bankotsu.

He found himself disturbed from his 'dream' by roars of yelling. He didn't need to turn to see what commotion was all about. For it happened every morning the most popular girl had just walked into the academy…Uzamaki Kitsune. And every guy is crowding her trying to ask her out. After taking a glance down he noticed that half the guys there weren't even in the graduating class. 'Troublesome' thought Yami. For the life of him he couldn't understand what the big deal about her was. So what if she was the hottest girl in class…so what if she is going to be named rookie of the year…so what if her great grandfather, Uzamaki Naruto, was the founder and first Tsukikage of the village…

'Damn it' Yami mentally cursed. Though he could care less about Kitsune…He did have nothing but respect for the Great Naruto. He was the greatest Ninja of his time. He brought many ninjas together to create Tsukikagure. He defeated nine of the twelve members of Akatsuki. He created the awesome **Sexy no Jutsu.** Yami flinched at that last thought and then growled. 'Damn Bankotsu is rubbing off on me.'

He took one last glance at Kitsune and actually caught her gazing at him. Their gazes locked on each other for a while. Finally Kitsune was broken out of her "trance" by the person who Yami dubbed "the most annoying insect on this planet". Jiman Gekkani. Jiman was a member of the most prestigious clan in hidden village, well right after the Uzamaki clan.

"Oh my beautiful Kitsune-chan, let me take you away from these brutish creatures." Bellowed the insect…I mean Jiman.

Kitsune slightly grinned at this. The other boys growled at Jiman. Yami decides to take to continue his nap.

"Its alright Jiman-san…really" comments Kitsune. After looking up once more at Yami she moves to her normal seat in the front row. Jiman follows Kitsune's gaze only to find that she was gazing upon Yami, which made his blood boil. He hated when Kitsune paid attention to other boys…however for some odd reason he especially hated Yami. He decided to go torment him, like he did every morning, so he started to walk up the stairs.

"Dead-last what are you doing here? You don't honestly believe someone like you could possibly pass the genin exam?" Asked Jiman.

Yami cracked open an eye and mentally sighed 'Troublesome'. "Worry about yourself Jiman." Stated Yami who then proceeded to go back to sleep.

Jiman sneered at Yami's indifference but quickly regained his composure and simply stated, "Yea right, once a dead-last, always a dead-last." Jiman then started walking down the stairs.

Yami then receive a quick elbow to the gut from Bankotsu, the signal. Yami then cracked open both his eyes, not enough for anyone to see his eyes open but enough for him to see Jiman, no one saw Yami's ice blue eyes shift to a shining silver color. He then started to concentrate and sent out his "invisible hand", which grabbed Jiman's right leg just as he was walking.

"AAAAAHHHH" Jiman screamed as he started to fall down the stairs like he, for some reason beyond his comprehension, did every morning. Him crashing at the bottom started a roar of laughter from most of the class. Bankotsu and Kasai were cracking up; Yami was smirking, his eyes has already shifted back to blue; Kitsune was trying to suppress her giggles, and failing miserably. Most of the rest of the class were laughing as well, except… "JIMAN-KUN!" Jiman's fan girls…who proceeded to help him back up.

"WHAT IS ALL THE COMMOTION IN HERE!" shouted an older woman wearing a standard Jounin uniform. This black-haired, blue-eyed woman was Megumi Tsunami the academy teacher. She gazed around the room sighed she was of course one of the only people who knew about Yami's gift. After casting him a quick glare she ordered all the students to their seats.

Yami's little talent seemed to always be used again Jiman. He could clearly remember when he learned of this little skill.

_Flashback ---playground--- (3 years ago)_

A young boy with spiky black hair was being held up by his collar by another boy.

"Ha your such a weakling Yami, you'll never become a ninja."

Chibi Yami was trying to hold back his tears after being beaten up by the other boy for the fifth time this year.

"Ban…kot..su…" groaned the youth.

"Hn, why don't you just go home and cry to your mommy. Oh wait that's right! You don't have one. You're all alone!" Teased Chibi Bankotsu.

With this Yami's eyes widened, his normally Blue eyes started to shine an eerie silver color. Chakra started to flare from him. Bankotsu could only stare in shock.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", screamed Yami. At the last syllable a wave shot out from the boy that sent Bankotsu flying at least twenty feet, dropping Yami on the ground at the same time. Chibi Yami could only stare in shock at the now unconscious boy, a few second later Yami to felt sleep take him.

_End Flashback ---Academy classroom---_

Soon afterwards Bankotsu apologized to Yami, in hopes of escaping a beating himself. Soon after that however they became good friends. Bankotsu enjoyed the fact that Yami could help him pull pranks on other kids. Yami enjoyed the fact that Bankotsu didn't have a crush on Kitsune…his was on Kasai.

Yami's power…Soon after the incident Yami worked up the courage to try and recall the power. After weeks of trying he succeeded in levitating a small leaf into the air…5 seconds later he fell unconscious. After using it the first time Yami was able to summon it a lot easier than before. Everyday he would train his new power in secret enhancing it. Today he could pick up items, with his mind, that are about twice the weight of which he can pick up with his arms, for about half a minute. However, this skill did require a great deal of chakra to use and it also required more control for the heavier objects. So while he was training his Telekinesis, he was also training his chakra control. Today he has almost completely mastered the tree climbing exercise. However, he also chose to train his body. He trained hard in the academy's basic taijutsu. At times he would mix up his power with his taijutsu, using the former to push his punches or kicks in the direction he chooses for added power and speed. He also uses it to maneuver his own body for dodging. Lastly he uses it to improve his less than average aim, he's getting quite adept at controlling a fuuma shurikan.

Unfortunately training his these skills cost him to neglect his ninjutsu and genjutsu. Yami only new the basic of all jutsu, henge and bushin. He however was miserable with genjutsu. Yami shuddered when he thought of the Megumi-sensei's pop quiz. Megumi casted a genjutsu on all her students as they were leaving the classroom. Kitsune and some of the other students noticed the illusion right away and dispelled it. It took other students a little while longer. Poor Yami, and some others, were stuck walking around the academy building for hours trying to find their way home.

"Alright I'm going to call all of you to the back room one by one and we'll begin the genin exam." Stated Megumi. Megumi left the room and one by one started to call out students to start their exams.

(_Five minutes later)_

"Uzamaki Kitsune"

Kitsune got up and started walking to the back room, but not before receiving "good lucks" from almost all the class, ten phone number, eight date offers, and three marriage proposals.

_(One minute later)_

Kitsune came out proudly wearing her new Haiete, with a crescent moon on the metal plate. 'No surprise there' thought Yami. She sat back down in her seat.

"Ishida Bankotsu"

Bankotsu got up and left to the back rooms after Yami and Kasai wished him luck.

_(Two minutes later)_

Bankotsu came out, wearing his Haiete around his neck, with a grin on his face.

"Uzuki Kasai"

It was Kasai's turn and she looked nothing short of confident. She got up and ran to the back room before Yami or Bankotsu could wish her any luck.

_(One minute later)_

Kasai walked out wearing her Haiete to tie back her hair. Bankotsu nearly whooped with joy.

"Gekkani Jiman"

After receiving cheers from the girls, he strutted off to the back room.

_(One minute later)_

Jiman walkers back into the classroom wearing his Hiaete as a belt buckle. Yami groaned mentally when he saw Jiman smirk in his direction.

"Hikari Yami"

Yami got up and lazily walked down the stairs after Kasai and Bankotsu wished him luck. When he reached the bottom he was surprised when he heard his name

"Yami-san." Yami turned to the owner of the voice…Kitsune. "Good luck" she said.

Yami could only raise an eyebrow before stuttering, "T-thank you." He then proceeded to walk off confused. She hadn't talk to him in nearly 5 year, let alone wish him luck. It was that day…

"YAMI!" a loud voice shouted, breaking him out of his trance. "HURRY UP OR I'LL FAIL YOU NOW!" shouted an angry looking Megumi.

Yami knew his Megumi sensei wouldn't do that…they were far to close…no matter how many times he called her obachan…or how many times she violently woke him up when he falls asleep. Even still he decided not to annoy her further. Yami only nodded and walked straight through the door.

**

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first story hope you all enjoyed the first chapter…Please review and let me know what you think. Also I've been using an online Japanese-English dictionary for some of the names and I've been wondering if it was giving me correct translations…so if anyone knows Japanese…feel free to let me know if my translations are correct.**


	2. Genin Exams and Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Genin Exam and Rivals.**

_---Ninja Academy(back room)---_

Yami looked around the room. In the front of the room Megumi-sensei took her seat right next to the Godaime Tsukikage. Waizu Jin, the fifth, was a wise old man wearing traditional dark blue robe and hat of the Tsukikage. Around the two sat multiple Jounins. They were all wearing standard Jounin uniforms. 'Hmm…probably the jounin-senseis thought Yami.

Both Megumi and Waizu smiled warmly at Yami. Some of the jounins were merely looking at Yami in anticipation. Some were indifferent. The rest were glaring at him, if looks could kill Yami would've keeled over the second he walked in the room. Seeing these jounins look at him in such a manner made Yami's blood boil. 'They're glaring at me again…and its all because of that bastard…

"YAMI!"

"Huh!" Yami was once again broken out of his trance. Megumi sighed…

"Would you please pay attention for once"Megumi groaned. "Ok Yami we'll start out with your aim, from where you currently are you must hit the target behind you. You must hit at least one Bull's Eye. You may choose to use a kunai, shurikan, or senbon. You may throw when your ready, however you only have five chances to hit the Bull's eye." Megumi explained.

Yami mentally sighed…he hated marksmanship test. He didn't particularly like any of the three selections. He could stand Fuuma shurikans because it was easier to use with his telekinetic powers. He turned to see the target. It was a good twenty feet away. Yami pulled out one of his shurikan and aimed. Yami's eyes momentarily shifted silver once again. Finally he threw. It went far and fast and hit the Bull's eye without any problems.

Most of the jounis were surprised. Some mutterings things like…

"He got it in one shot!"

"Isn't this kid supposed to be the dead-last?"

Yami mentally groaned 'I swear you fall asleep a few times in class and I'm suddenly dead-last…well actually there were those times during tests…and that one time when I was sparring…Megumi still can't figure out how I fell asleep on my feet…Hell I don't even know that…hmmm…'

Megumi and Waizu smiled to each other knowingly. Waizu also knew all about Yami.

"Very good!" Megumi praised. "Now I want you to show me either one of the academy jutsus. Whenever you ready you may begin."

This one Yami had no problems with doing. Because of the training he did in his other skills he never learned any other jutsus. However he did learn great chakra control, which always helps him out in all his Ninjutsu. He performed the Bushin no Jutsu. He created 3 perfect clones of himself.

Megumi and Waizu both smiled once again. They knew that Yami would ace the test. Besides his title of dead-last.

Waizu stood up walked up to Yami. "Congratulations Yami-kun I present to you the Hiaete of Tsukigakure, you are now officially a genin of the Village hidden in the Moon Light." With that Waizu handed Yami his Hiaete, after removing his headband Yami tied it around his head and smiled at the old man.

"Thank you Tsukikage-sama" Yami bowed respectfully. The Tsukikage was one of the only people that Yami could stand. He never looked at him with those eyes like the other people do. He always tried to help him. 'Tsukikage-sama and Megumi-sensei are the ones who looked after me after mother…'

"Fantastic job Yami" Megumi's voice once again broke Yami out of his trance. She smiled sadly at him and gave him a small hug. Seeing her smile like that made Yami believe that she was going to miss him…Oh how wrong he was…

Yami bowed once again and walked out the room. Waizu's face suddenly became very serious. "Well, what do you think about him?" asked the Kage.

"No! That walking sin.."

The jounin couldn't finish, a glare from both the Kage and Megumi almost made him choke. The jounin chose to reiterate.

"I mean…that young man does have skills, however the nine chosen are much better candidates."

Both Waizu sighed… "Very well then. You're all dismissed" stated Waizu. With that all the jounins poofed out of the room, only Waizu and Megumi were left.

Megumi had to suppress her tears. She was about to leave when the Tsukikage caught her attention.

"Megumi do you remember these two students. They were in your class last year…" asked Waizu, as he pulled out two pictures…

_---Ninja Academy (Classroom)---_

As Yami walked into the academy he could see Bankotsu, Kasai, and Kitsune smile at him.

Megumi walked in after Yami. "Congratulations to those of you who passed today, and those of you who didn't will have to try again next year. Come back early…"she could hear Yami groan "tomorrow morning for your…team assignments. Your all dismissed" with that Megumi poofed out of the classroom. The students started to run home to their parents, some continued to bug Kitsune, and others continued to bug Jiman while he continued to bug Kitsune. Kasai on the other hand grabbed both Yami and Bankotsu and proceeded to drag their favorite hang out The Ichitaku Ramen Stand

_---Ichitaku Ramen Stand---_

The old lady, known to the trio as Ramen lady, looked up to see her favorite three costumers. "Hello you three what may I get for you?" asked Natsuko Ichigo.

"One pork ramen" said Yami.

"One chicken ramen" said Bankotsu.

"One shrimp ramen" said Kasai.

"Coming right up!" stated Natsuko.

Natsuko was the owner of Ichitaku ramen stand. She was a middle-aged women, wearing a purple kimono. She had black hair and yellow eyes.. The original owner was said to be the best ramen cook in the world. He owned it many decades ago back when the First Tsukikage was still alive. The story goes that the First was spent years looking for the best ramen chef in the world and when he found him he gave him the job on the spot and agreed to give him a restaurant in his village. However that was probably just a rumor…it's also said that the First was their everyday and ate at least forty bowls of ramen a day.

"Finally after all are hard work we're finally genin!" screamed Kasai.

Bankotsu grinned, "Yea I just hope we're all on the same team. That would be awesome."

"We'll find out tomorrow…nothing we can do but wait." Stated Yami fingering his forehead protector.

"Ramens ready, eat up kids!"

"Thank you" replied the kids.

They all ate in silence afterwards. When Bankotsu was finished he turned to Yami and said "Hey Yami do you mine being my guinea pig.…I mean…uh…would you mind helping me test out a new skill." Bankotsu tried to look innocent after his slip up.

Yami's eyebrow twitched… "Jackass" he muttered.

"So will you help me out?"

"Yea sure, but first I'm going to have another bowl."

"Awesome I'll meet you over at training field 14" stated Bankotsu as he ran off, after leaving the money he owed.

"Hey wait up I'll come with you" Kasai yelled and ran off, also after leaving what she owed.

Yami sighed "One miso ramen please."

Natsuko smiled "Coming right up."

After he was finished he paid and left to training field 14.

_---Training Field 14---_

Yami was walking towards the training field when suddenly…

"AAHHHH!" the scream caught Yami's attention.

"Bankotsu?"

"YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" he heard Kasai scream.

With that Yami started running full speed towards the training field. What he saw made his blood boil.

Bankotsu was on the ground bleeding from multiple senbon needle wounds. He was curled up on the ground looking very much like a pin coushin. A fearful Kasai right next to him. "You underhanded, dishonorable bastard!" she screamed again, looking towards one of the trees. There standing was none other than Gekkani Jiman.

Jiman smirked and said "Dishonorable you say? The idiot was caught in a simple trap. Any ninja worth their Hiaete could easily have avoided it. Besides…ninjas don't play this honorable game. Any ninja who plays fair needs to go back to the play ground. Besides its Yami's fault…after I heard you talking at Ichitaku I ran up here to plant that trap for him…not for that big lug."

Yami sneered at that last remark.

Kasai was fuming she opened her mouth again but was cut off when Yami spoke "That's enough Kasai, unfortunately the bastard is right, a ninja's main weapon is deception. Help Bankotsu to the hospital."

"But what about you?" asked a scared Kasai.

"Don't worry about me just help Bankotsu!" snapped Yami.

With that Kasai proceeded to help Bankotsu up and drag him away. But not before he heard Bankotsu mutter "Be careful."

Yami and Jiman both turned to each other started to stare each other down. Jiman was wearing a white robe, which probably had his clan symbol a full moon on the back. From his position Yami could also see that he was wearing gray pants with matching boots. What worried Yami most was the long katana at Jiman's side. He couldn't see the Hiaete, it was probably still being used as a belt under the robe.

Jiman spoke "Seems the dead last needs to be taught a lesson, if you apologize now…I just might let you go."

"Go to hell" replied Yami cooly. Yami got into the basic academy taijutsu stance. 'Damn it, this is what I get for leaving my weapons at home' Yami mentally cursed.

Jiman on the other hand was pissed 'How dare he insult me…I'll make him pay…' Jiman pulled out a kunai with his left hand and grabbed the handle of his katana with his right.

They both stared at each other down…waiting for the other to make the first move. Yami's cold blue eyes staring at Jimans red ones.

Finally Jiman threw the kunai at Yami. Yami sidestepped the kunai and started running at the tree Jiman resided in. 'Ok he's from the Gekkani clan, with his **Netsugan (Temperature Eye) **activated he see the heat my body radiates, so there's no point in trying to sneak up on him' thought Yami. Jiman jumped down at Yami pulling out his katana at the same time. When he reached Yami he attacked the psychic with a horizontal slash. Yami however jumped over the blade and Jiman entirely, and hit him in the back of the head with a kick as he was 'flying' over him. Jiman fell right on his face after that last move. When he landed Yami quickly turned around to face the downed Gekkani. Needless to say, Jiman was pissed…again. He jumped up to his feet and faced Yami once again. Jiman lunged at Yami once again swinging his sword around trying to hit the Psychic. Yami narrowly managed to avoid every strike thrown at him. 'The idiot has completely lost it, he's blinded by anger. Jiman was attacking so wildly he didn't even see Yami's hand seals.

Jiman performed one more horizontal strike at Yami, which swiftly gave the young boy a deep cut. Jiman grinned at first but was twisted into a shocked expression when he saw Yami change into a log with a poof of smoke. '**Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement jutsu)** damn it' Jiman cursed.

"You pyscho that would've hurt like hell!" screamed an enraged psychic. Jiman turned around in time to see Yami punch him in the gut. After the first strike Yami quickly aimed a roundhouse kick right at Jiman's head, and with a momentary shift from blue to silver, the kick sped up and knocked Jiman on the floor a few meters back. The katana flew was thrown several feet as well. Jiman was even more annoyed than before as he slowly got up. He pulled out several kunai.

Yami was beginning to get back into his fighting stance when suddenly his eyes widened. 'Shit those are explosive notes'. Jiman threw the first few kunai at Yami. Yami in response started dodging every kunai he could, and in some cases jumped away from the explosions. He managed to avoid all the kunai, though he did get singed by some of the explosions.

Jiman had one more kunai in hand. 'This is my chance!' though Yami. Jiman started to throw the kunai. Yami's eyes shifted to silver once again and he extended both his hands towards Jiman. The kunai left Jimans hand. Yami used all his power to freeze the fast moving projectile in place, a mere meter away from Jiman. Jiman's eyes widened "WHAT THE F-" Jiman started but was immediately cut off by the explosion. Fortunately for Jiman he was far enough from the note to survive, he was however knocked back several feet. This time he didn't get back up. Yami took this time to recover from his large chakra consumption. "…ah…my head…", Yami started to massage his temples.

_---A few meters away---_

In a tree, hidden from the view of both combatants, one could see the Godaime and a young boy with glasses.

"So what do you think", asked the older man.

"Your right he's good, but the final decision belongs to Ookami," stated the spectacled boy.

The older man only nodded. He then turned to two anbu and said, "Grab Gekkani Jiman and take him home…and make sure to tell Gekkani-sama of his transgressions today." The anbu only nodded and disappeared.

_---Back with Yami---_

Yami started to get up, though he was still a severely weakened from his chakra usage. Suddenly he saw two anbu appear next to the Gekkani. The one in the bear mask spoke first "Hmmm, good job kid." The bear masked anbu picked up the Gekkani and disappeared.

The one in the frog mask spoke next "Your friend was taken care of and sent home…his wounds were nothing serious but he'll need his rest. He should be fine by tomorrow. So you should go home and recover yourself." After that the frog masked ninja disappeared.

Yami sighed and decided to accept the anbu's advice. He'd see Bankotsu and Kasai later.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Wanted to add a fight scene there…I hope I wrote it all right. Please Review.**


	3. Teams and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**A/N: I replaced this chapter...It had few mistakes that i wanted to deal with.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Teams and Dreams**

_A five-year-old child was running through the streets. Said boy had a beautifully wrapped package in his tiny arms. He was smiling in his run. 'This will definitely make momma smile' the boy throught._

_The boy reached his home. A large two story white mansion. A large front yard, covered with flowers. The boy reached the door and opened it._

_"Mommy!" the black-haired boy called out. No answer. "Mommy!" he tried again. Still no answer. The child started walking through the house. He froze when he reached the doorway leading to the kitchen…there was a trail of blood coming from it. The child ran into the kitchen and his world shatter. There lay his mother, smiling. A cut on each of her wrists and one across her neck. Her lifeblood had run through dyeing her beautiful white kimono a sickly red color. His mother's once gorgeous blonde hair was also a victim of the red liquid and was matted around her chest and shoulders. The boy could only stand there, staring at the motionless body of his mother. Tears started to slide down the boys face. The package dropped from the boy's hands. Time seemed to stand still for the child. The boys bright blue eyes continued to stare at the woman's lifeless ones for what seemed like hours. Then suddenly he broke down… "MOTHER!"_

"AAHHHHH!" the black haired teen suddenly jumped up from his position on his bed. He was sweating profusely and breathing rapidly. Yami looked around, he was still in his room of his small apartment. Once his breathing settled and his heart rate returned to normal he checked his clock. He had another hour before he absolutely needed to leave. Normally he would go back to sleep for another fifty minutes and spend the last ten getting ready, but after that night he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. He never could after dreaming of his mother. He decided to start getting up.

He grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. Ten minutes later he came back out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his dresser and proceeded to get dressed. Looking at the mirror he could see his birthmark, its location where his neck meets his shoulder. His "inheritance" from his "father". Yami sneered at the weird mark. It consisted of three black commas with the tails pointing outwards in different directions. Around it was a tattoo that was added later on order of the Tsukikage. It was a black seal designed in the Kanji for Light. 'Sound bastard' cursed Yami.

Yami got dressed in his usual attire, his new hiaete in place of his old red headband. Yami recalled a day about a year after the "incident" with his mother; he had attempted to cut out the "mark" when Megumi stated that it was from his "father". Megumi of course stopped him quickly; stating that even if he were to cut it off its evil will still be there and would again after his wound healed. About a year after that the Tsukikage finally learned what the abomination was, however no matter how many times young Yami asked the Tsukikage never told him what the mark was. He simply said, "It's a curse Yami, and it could very well be the reason you can use your blood limit. We can't remove it but I have a friend that can contain it." Soon the Tsukikage's friend arrived and added the seal on Yami's birthmark.

His blood limit… the signature move of all the **Hikari Clan(the Light Clan) **the **Hikari-Kakuhan(Light Whip)**. It was a beautiful whip created out of pure chakra. The size of the whip was directly related to the skill of the user and although the chakra consumption was enormous, the whip itself was deadly in the right hands. Megumi said his mother, Kairi, was a master of it. According to Megumi, Kairi once took out 23 enemy Jounin by herself with a 25ft **Hikari-Kakuhan**.

Though he didn't get **Hikari-Kakuhan. ** He seemed to develop the odd ability to move objects with his mind.

Yami, now fully dressed, went to sit down at his table and started eating his usually breakfast, a box of pocky. The second blood limit of the Hikari Clan never received an official name, most opting to call it a number of different things. Megumi however called it **"Psychic Precognition"**. She said it gave Kairi the ability to see dangerous things before they happened. _"Your mother was able to detect ambushes long before they occurred. It was like she saw the enemy without being anywhere near them." stated Megumi._ Another skill that was lost through Yami or perhaps merely broken. He remembered he dreamed the fight he had with Bankotsu the night before it occurred. But that could have been merely a coincidence, Yami had gotten beaten up before when he was younger and never dreamed a thing. Secondly Megumi stated that the Hikari Clan were able to "see" when they were still awake not dreaming. Yami groaned and clutched his birthmark in anger.

He was impure. He was an impure member of a clan that sounded so pure. It was for these reasons that Yami would never accept his role as the Head of the Hikari Clan. The Hikari Clan, though one of the most prestigious clans in Tsukigakure, was rather small and most members died out until it was only Kairi and himself. Then his mother gave up on life completely. To Yami he wasn't the clan survivor. To him the clan died out with Kairi. He couldn't even perform the clan's signature jutsu. No matter how much the Godaime and Megumi urged him otherwise.

Yami even refused to live in the Hikari estate. Not because he felt himself unworthy to live in his clans estate, although he does, but because he just couldn't stand living there after his mother's suicide. The Tsukikage had helped him acquire this small apartment about three weeks after incident; he'd been living with Megumi before then. He didn't have to worry about money; being in one of the five most prestigious clans of Tsukigakure had its benefits.

He looked to his opened closet. There hanged an untouched, elegant, black ceremonial robe that signifies the head of the Hikari. Waizu had given it to him for his last birthday. Usually "the higher ups" of the most prestigious clans would wear robes everywhere. However Yami was opted to keep his normal outfit. Waizu was a little disappointed but decided to let it go. _"Yami I want you to keep the robe and I'll hold the estate for you until your ready to live in it. Someday I know you will be ready to take your position as clan head. I'll wait for that day." Stated Waizu in a matter-of-fact tone._ Yami sighed. He really didn't want to disappoint the Godaime, however he just didn't think he would ever be able to be a clan head.

He was still overly haunted by his mother's final decision. Other people, who were friends of Kairi, always blamed Yami for his mother's death because of what he was. And though he never admitted it to anybody, Yami blamed himself as well. The thing that pissed him off most was probably people like Megumi and Waizu who looked at him with pity. Though he loved Megumi and Waizu like parents, he didn't like being pitied.

Yami finally finished his "healthy" breakfast and walked out the door, but not before grabbing another box of pocky and slipping under his jack, with his some weapons. He didn't feel like lugging around his fuuma shurikans all day so he opted to take his regular shurikan. With that he was out the door.

Though he didn't get **Hikari-Kakuhan **he seemed to develop the odd ability of moving things with his mind. After he told his sensei and the Tsukikage they stated that in some ways that would be much useful than. He couldn't help but agree with them. If only he could get over the extreme chakra usage. 'It's getting easier, all I need to do is practice the tree climbing exercise more' Yami thought to himself. The tree climbing exercise was an idea of Megumi. Yami smiled when he recalled the event of him stopping Jiman's kunai a second after he threw it. A year ago he would've tried to perform that move and although he may have been able to perform, but not without passing out and waking up with a killer headache. Yami groaned…the other side effect of his technique was the humongous headache he received. Megumi suggested he keep a bottle of aspirin with him at all times. Yesterday's event taught him to trust her advice.

"YO!" Yami turned his head to hear who was yelling and smiled. He stopped and waited for Bankotsu to catch up to him. Bankotsu was one of Yami's most prized friends. He was one of the only people to know of the "silver-eyed" Yami. The other three being Kasai, Megumi, and Waizu. After the incident with his mother Yami wrapped himself in a shell that neither Megumi nor Waizu could break. His life consisted of school, some basic training, and getting beaten up by other kids. Finally after the incident with Bankotsu, he received his first real friend. He also stepped up his training to include Telekinesis training and chakra control. About two years later while walking to a training field together they saw a tired looking Kasai. Bankotsu quickly turned and opted to walk away, Yami however knowing of his friends crush decided on a more direct approach.

_Flashback---Training Field--- (1 Year ago)_

_"Hey Kasai" yelled Yami. Bankotsu turned to stare at his friend with wide eyes. Kasai turned to the duo and stared with questioning eyes? "Can me and Bankotsu join you and train with you?" Bankotsu's eyes, if possible, widened even more. Kasai merely grinned._

_"Sure lets spar", yelled Kasai._

_End Flashback--- Back with Yami and Bankotsu---_

Yami smiled at the memory of him acquiring his second true friend and Bankotsu was even happier than he was. Bankotsu took him aside after that and thanked him. They had spent the rest of the day training with Kasai. Which actually was a bad idea… Yami shuddered 'Must remember to never piss her off or I just may be burned alive.'

Bankotsu finally reached Yami.

"Hey, how you feeling?" asked Yami.

"Ok now, but how about you did you beat Jiman?" asked Bankotsu.

"I froze a kunai, with a explosive note attached, in mid air about a few feet away from him" grinned Yami.

Hearing that Bankotsu started cracking up. "HAHAhahaha..oh HAHA…that's hilarious…HAHA." Finally after recomposing himself Bankotsu said, "You better watch out sooner or later he's going to find out about you. When he does, he'll probably discover it was you make him fall down the stairs everyday."

"Oh it will be years before that baka figures out its me. Hn, and he's suppose to be near the top of the class."

"You would easily out rank him in the class if you weren't sleeping all day.. He's only book smart, he barely has any skills."

"Has enough skills to catch you in a trap."

"Shut up."

They finally reached the academy. "Odd Kasai hasn't caught up to us yet," noted Yami.

"She said she was going to come early in the morning to visit me and then walk me to the academy", explained Bankotsu. Bankotsu shuddered "In fact she came a little to early and my miserable little sister led her to my room to while I was changing and-"

"Send Suikotsu my love by the way", interrupted Yami with a smirk.

Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, "anyway like I was saying… she decided to go off ahead with out me."

"I see", stated Yami. They were about to walk in to the building when…

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted an enraged voice.

Yami and Bankotsu turned to the new voice. Running up to them was an enraged Jiman. He was wearing his usual white robe and apparently he had gotten his sword back. "How dare you deceive me with such an underhanded trick!" Yami glared daggers.

"You started it. In case you forgot. You caught Bankotsu in that stupid trap!" Yami snapped back. Bankotsu was ready to pounce on Jiman.

"YOU…I demand a rematch and this time I'll make sure you wont cheat." Jiman yelled.

Bankotsu snapped, "Why you little…forget him we still have a score to settle ourselves." Both Bankotsu and Jiman stared at each other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The three turned to see an angry looking Megumi. "There will be no fighting today! Go to class now!"

Jiman glared back at the two friends. "We'll finish this later, worms!" stated Jiman, who then stalked off.

The two friends sighed and went to class themselves.

_---Academy (classroom)---_

Yami was at his normal seat like normal, half asleep like normal. He looked around the room. There were many ninja-hopefuls still in the academy, yet Yami could only remember some of them.

There was Ishida Bankotsu of course, sneaking glances at Kasai. His good friend was definitely one of the more skilled genin at the academy. Wasn't from a particular clan or family, but his father was a well-known ninja and many people hoped he'd inherit his greatness. 'Needs to pay more attention though, I actually think Jiman taught him a good lesson.'

Then there was Uzuki Kasai. She came from the Uzuki family, a family known for using fire based jutsu and taijutsu. 'I still have the burn marks to prove it…'

Then came Jiman. He was a higher up in the **Gekkani Clan**. The Gekkani was one of the five prestigious clans of Tsukigakure, the formed one formed. Known for their **Netsugan **with its ability to sense heat. They were also known for their unmatched skill with a katana. 'Still has a lot to learn.'

Mokuzai Kouji was the Heir of another of the five prestigious clans, formed at about the same time as Hikari. **The Mokuzai Clan (the Wood clan)** had the power to use plants as weapons. It's said that the First Hokage, of Konahagakure, was a relative of this clan, before they became an actual clan. Yami remembers Kouji simply because, Kouji was good. Kouji was probably the only one that could match Kitsune. 'Only person I know that can make flowers scary.'

Then there was Yagami Aki. She's not from any special clan or family. However she does have a mean punch. She's probably the strongest in the class with taijutsu. 'Even if I use my power she still kicks my ass' sighed Yami, remembering all the beatings he received whenever they sparred.

Takaboushi Jyouof the** Takaboushi Clan (the Hawk-Eye clan). **The Takaboushi wasn't one of the five prestigious clans, but they were still greatly respected for their Bouenkyougan(telescope eye). With it they can see over a mile away. This skill makes them great with range weapons, and even better strategists. Jyou was…well…lazy. He was very intelligent but…well he was lazy…He's fighting Yami for the position of dead last. 'Don't really no much about him…in the short time whenever one of us is awake…the other is usually sleeping.'

Next came the Hana(Flower) sisters. Hana Sakura and Hana Ayame. What can one say about the twins. Sadists…both of them. Kasai once said there family belongs to a long line of interrogaters…dating all the way back to Konahagakure to a man named… 'Ibigi…hmmm or was it Idiki?'. Together they can ensnare anyone of their guinea pigs..um…classmates in a genjutsu that will leave them scarred for weeks. They seem to have the odd ability to completely synch with each other. Whenever they fight together they are always perfectly coordinated, though they're not good by themselves. 'Whenever they're coordinated with each other…they get to the point where they finish the other's sentences…man that's weird…' shuddered Yami.

Finally came Uzamaki Kitsune, great granddaughter of Uzamaki Naruto. Much like himself, she was also the last of her clan. 'Actually I think her Aunt is still alive, but since she wasn't a ninja she couldn't be the heiress.' Her parents died when she was young. Her clans blood limit were a fast regeneration, contract with foxes, and the ability to receive the Kyuubi. The latter was only to be given to the Head of the clan. Everytime someone with the Kyuubi, the great fox spirit, would die…Kyuubi's spirit would escape and return to a seal within the Uzamaki compound and await the new clan head. 'Though I think Tsukikage-sama said it could be removed with out the persons dieing.' With the Kyuubi the ninja would gain even greater regeneration, the ability to summon the Fox Boss, and a humongous boost to their chakra supply. This was the secret of the Uzamaki clan. The gift that only an Uzamaki could receive. 'She's going to receive it on…'

"OK class pay attention!", called out Megumi-sensei. Successfully breaking Yami out of his trance…again. "Ok I'm going to read out your team assignments so pay attention." And so she started to read out the list of teams. 'Hope I get Bankotsu and Kasai on my team.' Yami was surprised during the team listings, as was the rest of the class, Ayame was chosen for a team and Sakura wasn't. 'Why would they separate the Flower twins? They symbolize teamwork. It's a mistake to put them on different teams.' Thought Yami and almost the rest of the class.

"Team 15", Megumi continued not notice, or paying attention, to the fuming twins. "Ishida Bankotsu…" Yami, Bankotsu and Kasai, were all ears; they crossed their fingers… "Uzuki Kasai"…Yami felt his heart rate increase, both of his friends were on the same team…maybe just maybe "Takaboushi Jyou"…maybe someone wanted him to suffer. Yami's head dropped to the table…Bankotsu and Kasai were both disheartened by this. Yami merely waited to hear his name…his teammates couldn't be all that bad.

"Team 19, Hikari Yami." Yami was all ears once again…hope started welling up inside of him…he'd probably still get a good team. "Gekkani Jiman" Yami resisted the urge to cry, and Megumi's glare quelled Jiman's urge to scream. "Uzamaki Kitsune" oh and it gets better…Yami's was still face first against the table, Jiman was seething, and no one could quite tell what Kitsune was thinking.

After a few more minutes, Megumi was finally finished. "Your sensei's will be here in about a hour…don't be late" at that last part she chose to glare at Yami and Jyou. With that said she poofed out of the classroom. Students started to exit out of the classroom. Kasai and Bankotsu approached Yami.

"Hey man cheer up, just work really hard…six months till the Chunin exams. If you don't screw up you can get out of that team" encouraged Bankotsu.

Yami could only groan…

"Cheer up Yami, we're going to Ichitaku while why don't you come with?" asked Kasai.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while, thanks though" was Yami's reply.

Bankotsu and Kasai frowned a bit before complying. With that they left him.

Yami just sat there in his own thoughts when a soft voice caught his attention.

"Yami?"

Yami looked up to see Kitsune standing right next to his desk with a still seething Jiman right next to him.

"I…um…we wanted to know if you would come have lunch with us…to…you know get to know each other…as a team I mean."

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why is she being so nice to me…she hasn't even spoken to me since…'

"Well! What's you answer, we haven't got all day!", replied an obviously pissed Jiman, a look from Kitsune shut him up though.

'No way this can end well, better try to get out of it' were Yami's immediate thoughts. "Sorry didn't bring a lunch." It was true he had already finished the box of pocky he brought with him.

"Its not a problem! Neither did Jiman…I brought a big lunch for my whole team. So would you please eat with us", begged Kitsune.

He was stuck…He couldn't think of a single way to get out of it. 'I know I'll regret this.' "Alright! I'll come."

_---Outside (Benches)---_

Yami, Jiman, and Kitsune were all stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Yami tried to avoid both his teammates gazes. Jiman was still angry about Yami's victory. Kitsune had absolutely nothing to say.

Every now and then Yami and Jiman would compliment Kitsune on the lunch.

Suddenly Kitsune asked, "So why don't we talk about ourselves. Why don't one of you start?"

Yami glance at Kitsune who was staring at him and then he shifted to Jiman who was also staring at him.

The Psychic sighed. "There's not much to tell really. I'm an orphan, I don't know to many jutsu, I prefer taijutsu, and I prefer fuuma shurikan as a weapon."

"Your also a coward!" sneered Jiman. Yami glared at the Gekkani. Kitsune also glared.

"That's enough Jiman", stated Kitsune.

"No I've been holding it in for the longest time now, I he needs to hear this." (Jiman)

"What's your problem." (Yami)

"You're a coward! You dishonor your whole family by not living up to your responsibility as a clan heir." (Jiman)

Yami's eyes widened.

"That's why half the village hates you." (Jiman)

"Jiman please that's quite enough", pleaded Kitsune.

Yami looked down heartened.

"I…I…just can't…I'm not even a real…a real Hikari", stated Yami.

"I don't give a damn who your father is, all I care about is your mother. She was a Hikari and so are you", stated the Gekkani.

Yami eyes widened…Jiman knew about his father…A quick glance on Kitsune suggested that she didn't know a thing…She had a confuse expression on her face.

The rest of the hour was spent in complete silence. When it was over they returned back to their classrooms to wait for their sensei.

_---Academy (classroom)---_

Yami was still thinking about Jiman's words…he couldn't think of anything else.

Jiman looked to be in deep thought himself…though what he was thinking of was unknown to Yami.

Kitsune was still confused. She didn't know much about Yami past…she wanted to ask but at the moment thought it might be rude.

Jounin have been poofing in and out of the classrooms gathering their teams. Suddenly…

"Team 19!", the new team looked down to see a woman standing by the door.

Said woman was dressed as a standard Jounin. Dark blue shirt and pants. Jounin vest. And dark blue ninja sandals. What caught their attention most was her pupiless bright purple eyes. 'A Hizuuga!' thought Yami. The **Hizuuga Clan** was the last most prestigious clan of Tsukigakure. 'I think there blood limit is the **Byakkugan**…'

"TEAM 19!" she spoke again, effectively breaking Yami, and apparently Jiman and Kitsune, out of their trance. The three got up and walked to the Jounin. She stared at all three. "Meet me at the playground." With that she poofed out of the classroom.

'Wow I really want to learn that move.' Yami thought as he and his team moved to the roof.

_---Academy (playground)---_

All four were in an uncomfortable circle. Kitsune on a swing. Jiman on the edg of a sand box. Yami on the monkey bars.

'Why in the hell did she choose this of all places to meet? And how in the hell is she doing that?'

The Jounin was sitting on one side of a see-saw…however she was still in mid air…her side of the see-saw would not go down. It was literally as if an invisible weight, much heavier than the Jounin, pushing on the other side.

After pushing some of her red hair out of her face she spoke "Ok let's introduce ourselves…Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams?"

"Sensei why don't you go first?" asked Kitsune.

"Ok…My name is Hizuuga Hinadi, I like my friends, dislike lots of things, my hobbies including planting and training, and I don't particularly have a dream. Ok you brooding guy." Pointing at Jiman.

He was caught off guard by the comment. "My name is Gekkani Jiman, I like Kitsune" took a second to look at said girl, who immediately blushed, "I dislike cowards" took a second to look at said boy, who resisted the urged to flick him off, "My hobby is painting. And my dreams for the future is to win Kitsune's hand." Shouted Jiman. Kitsune, if at all possible blushed even greater.

'I'm not even going to touch that…' sighed the Jounin. "Ok Goth kid." Pointing at Yami.

Yami's eyebrow twitched. 'Goth?' "My name is Hikari Yami. I like my friends, and pocky", Jiman snorted

"That's an understatement," he muttered. Kitsune giggled.

Yami glared but continued, "I hate my father." This caught Kitsune's attention that again wondered what was the deal with Yami's father.

Yami continued, "My hobbies included training my tele…I mean my taijutsu." He didn't want anyone to know about him yet…He'd tell them before their first mission together. Hinadi smiled sadly at this.

"My dream is…well at the moment it's just to be strong" he finished.

'Hmmm…seems to be suffering from some issues…I wish I could help him…stupid council!' thought Hinadi. "Ok Uzamaki-sama your up."

Yami and Jiman both sweat dropped at the sudden respect the Jounin showed. Kitsune smiled sweetly and started to speak. "My name is Uzamaki Kitsune. I love my friends, the village, and ramen.", was an understatement…Yami remembers seeing her down ten bowls of ramen in half a hour.

"I dislike Otogakure and Konahagakure." Konahagakure was understandable after how they treated her ancestor and well everyone hated Otogakure.

"My hobbies include reading, training, and taking walks. And my dream…"

She stopped for a second…as if trying to decide whether to go on or not…Yami noted the unsure look on her face.

Finally she smiled again, looked up towards the sky, and said, "My dream…is ease my ancestor's spirit. My dream is to defeat the immortal Otokage Orochimaru and to free Sasuke Uchiha from his control once and for all!"

The other ninjas could only stare at the young girl before them… Yami could do nothing more but stare at the young girl… 'Orochimaru…'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey everyone, yea I'm sure you guys know what happened to Sasuke. Decided to give a small character summary of the events thus far, of the current two teams. Only going to put down for important characters what was stated thus far. The Hikari-Kakuhan(Light Whip), I got the idea from Sesshomaru from "Inuyasha", his cool whip thing…Anyway…I don't own that either.**

**Team 19**

**Yami (Dark) Hikari(Light)**

Rank: Genin, Hikari survivor (Heir)

Age: 12

Eyes: Ice Blue (Silver with Telekinesis)

Hair: Black, spiky

Height: 150cm.

Build: Thin.

Clothes: Black jacket (reaches to down a little past his hips), fishnet shirt, pants, boots, and fingerless-gloves, blood-red headband (switched with Hiaete).

Hiaete Position: head

Primary Skills: taijutsu, marksmanship (in conjunction with Telekinesis.)

Equipment: 2x Fumma shurikan, shurikan, bottle of aspirin.

Blood limit: Telekinesis, psychic precognition (broken). Can't use **Hijutsu: Hikari-****Kakuhan** **(Secret Technique: Light Whip)**

**Kitsune(Fox) Uzamaki**

Rank:Genin, Uzamaki Clan Heiress

Age: 11

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Blonde, Long (waist)

Height: 147cm

Build: Petit, slightly muscular

Clothes?

Hiaete Position: head

Primary Skills: summoning contract (Fox-when she receives Kyuubi)?

Equipment?

Blood limit: Fox Contract (when she receives Kyuubi), Demonic Regeneration (more powerful when she receives Kyuubi), absorb Kyuubi.

**Jiman****(Pride) Gekkani (in the moon light)**

Rank:Genin, Gekkani Clan Member (higher up)

Age: 13

Eyes: Red (blue pupil when using Netsugan)

Hair: Light Blue, Short

Height: 152cm

Build: muscular

Clothes: white robe (moon on the back). Gray pants. Gray boots.

Hiaete Position: Belt

Primary Skills: Kenjutsu

Equipment: Katana, kunai, shurikan, explosive notes.

Blood limit: **Netsugan(temperature eye)**

**Hinadi Hizuuga**

Rank: Jounin. Instructor

Age: 32

Eyes: Bright Purple (pupiless)

Hair: Red, neck length.

Height: 175cm

Build: Thin

Clothes: Standard Jounin Dark Blue Shirt, Dark Blue Pants, Dark Blue Sandals(Ninja), Jounin Vest.

Hiaete Position: Head

Primary Skills: Jyuuken

Equipment?

Blood limit: Byakkugan

**Team 15**

**Bankotsu****(Brute Courage) Ishida**

Rank:Genin

Age: 12

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown, Long.

Height: 155cm

Build: Muscular (bulky for a twelve year old)

Clothes: Gray coat, gray pants, and blue ninja sandals.

Hiaete Position: neck

Primary Skills?

Equipment?

Blood limit?

**Kasai(Fire) Uzuki**

Rank:Genin, Uzuki Family

Age: 12

Eyes: Emerald green.

Hair: Red, Long (waist), braided.

Height: 149cm

Build: Petit

Clothes: Green shirt (sleeveless), Black shorts. Brown sneakers.

Hiaete Position: hair

Primary Skills? (Fire based)

Equipment?

Blood limit?

**Jyou Takaboushi (Hawk-Eye)**

Rank: Genin, Takaboushi Clan Member

Age: 12

Eyes: Brown (mirror-like pupil, with Bouenkyougan)

Hair: Blue, spiky.

Height: 150cm

Build: Thin

Clothes?

Hiaete Position?

Primary Skills?

Equipment?

Blood limit: **Bouenkyougan(telescope eye)**


	4. Survival test! What! I failed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Survival Test. What! I failed?

Yami was walking down the road. He was munching on a stick of pocky like he did every morning. He was wearing his normal outfit, except this time he opted to bring his Fuuma Shurikans, both of which were attached to the back his belt partially hidden by his jacket. He was thinking of what his teammates said yesterday. Jiman stated that he was a coward for not accepting his title. ' I hate to admit it but I guess he does have a point…' Kitsune's declaration of her noble dream. 'I wonder who this Sasuke Uchiha is…what does he have to do with Orochimaru and Naruto-sama?' Lastly his sensei…she stated that they were going to be participating in a survival exam to see if they were qualified as genin. 'Why did she keep looking at me so oddly?' They were all supposed to meet at training field 22. 'I wonder what kind of exam this will be?'

_---Training Field 22---_

Yami arrived at the training field. This training field was actually just a section of the forest that was used to train, and try to simulate, actual combat. He took this time to look around.

Jiman was there, in his usual outfit. He seemed to be fingering his sword nervously. 'Probably afraid of failing.'

Kitsune was also there. Yami's eyes widened. She was sitting on a rock, staring at the ground, wearing a beautiful dark blue robe. 'Hmmm…the Uzamaki symbol is a crescent moon with a spiral.' She was also matching pants and sandals; Yami noted that they weren't traditional ninja sandals. At her waist was a beautiful red-orange fox mask. Finally was the most beautiful katana he had ever seen. It was on her back, compared to Jiman who had his katana at his hip. The Blades hilt was black and gold and had an elegant design; the sheath, black with a golden fox on the side. 'There's probably one on both sides.' Yami couldn't stop staring… 'She's so beautiful…' His face started to blush…it blushed ten shades hotter when she caught his stare. He turned away… 'Damn Bankotsu, filling my head with perverted thoughts.' He opted to lean on a tree waiting, facing away from the Uzamaki heiress. That didn't stop her from staring though…she looked like she was fighting to get something out.

"Yami", Yami turned to the future container. "My twelfth birthday is coming up in exactly one month. That's the day I become the head of my clan…and receive the Kyuubi. I was hoping you would attend." Yami raised his eyebrow. Before he could reply, "Um well all of the clan heads are going to be present during that time, Tsukikage-sama said you might not attend, I was hoping you'd change your mind, I'd really like for both of my teammates to be their and Jiman already agreed."

The inauguration. This will be the day Kitsune receives the spirit of the Kyuubi via a seal in her naval. As the last Uzamaki it will be her responsibility to bare the Kyuubi…Yami remembered the Tsukikage speaking of that day. He said all the clan heads would be there and he wanted Yami to attend as the head of the Hikari. Yami declined. He also remembers her special training that was supposed to take place after that day. Firstly, from the moment she becomes a genin she will do nothing but D-rank missions until her twelfth birthday. Afterwards she would take two months off to do nothing but training with her jounin senseis, and other jounin that would volunteer to help train her. Naturally, since they would lose both their sensei and their teammate, her teammates would also receive the same training for two months off. Afterwards they would receive their first C-rank mission. It's understandable, the one who receives Kyuubi had the greatest potential in the village, and so everyone wanted to make sure they were ready to defend them self.

Yami mentally kicked himself. All this time thinking and she was still waiting for an answer. Jiman looked impatiently at him. Kitsune however continued to stare at him patiently. Yami sighed…He really didn't want to do anyting that had to deal with being a clan head…but he really didn't want any tension between his teammate and himself so he was stuck, "Yea, sure I'll come." Kitsune happily nodded at him. Jiman looked a little stunned that he actually agreed. So with that they continued to wait for their sensei.

They didn't wait much longer.

"Glad to see your all here on time", stated the Jounin catching her student's attention. The trio turned to see their sensei plus two other jounin. "These two" pointing to the jounin "will be observing the test and help me decide who to keep and who to cut." The genin hopefuls winced at this.

The two jounins jumped high into the trees. Hinadi simple stood still. "Alright the rules are, you have to impress me. Use anything you want, you may fight together or separately makes no difference to me, however you might want to come at me with killer intent or you won't have a chance" stated Hinadi. "Whenever your ready."

The trio jumped high into the trees.

_---Jiman---_

'**Netsugan'** thought the Gekkani. He activated his blood limit…His pupils quickly shifted to a blue color. He looked down at his teacher from his hiding spot. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't a Genjutsu before he made his move. He grinned when he saw the red and orange silhouette. He grabbed his Katana and launched himself down.

When he was in range he performed a horizontal slash, one that would've beheaded the jounin if she hadn't had ducked. She then grabbed Jiman's leg, whilst he was still in mid air, and threw him behind her and right into a rock. After peeling himself off the rock he immediately grabbed his blade and lunged at the teacher. He started to attack her wildly, unfortunately she blocked the blade each time by grabbing it between two of her fingers. 'How is that possible' thought a grim Jiman. After realizing his attempts were futile he jumped back and jumped high into a tree.

Hinadi was still standing there, looking nonchalant as if nothing happened. This made Jiman's blood boil. He started to pull out a few special kunai, the ones with explosive tags on them. He threw the kunai at his sensei whom didn't even move. The kunai hit the ground around the jounin and exploded. The jounin hadn't even moved when the explosions engulfed her. The explosions created so much heat that Jiman couldn't see correctly, so he deactivated his Netsugan. Jiman raised an eyebrow, "Oh my goodness, I killed her!" Jiman continued to cheer and grimace. Cheer at the fact that he defeated a jounin and grimace at the fact that he killed his sensei.

However when the smoke cleared Jiman's nearly choked. Laying there was a tied up, bloody, and burnt Uzamaki Heiress; staring right at him with pleading eyes. Jiman's eyes widened and he jumped down to aid the future container. "KITSUNE! OH I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU THERE!" Jiman apologized over and over again when suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked back to see a frowning jounin looking down on him.

"Lessons one, Jiman, don't tell future opponents who your infatuated with. Lesson two, don't fall for such an obvious trap." With that said the jounin quickly tapped him a few times in his chest and he fainted.

_---Yami---_

Yami grimaced. He had a front row seat to Jiman's quick defeat. He couldn't blame him though. When he saw "Kitsune" lying on the ground in such a horrible condition he was about to jump down himself. However from the angle he was at he would see a smirking Hinadi behind a tree so he chose against it. Luckily that was the right choice of action. Now he was watching as the jounin careful placed the unconscious genin behind a rock and went back to the position she started from.

Yami thought about this carefully. He only had his **telekinesis** and his taijutsu to help him pass this test. He could start with his regular shurikan, but the chakra it required to activate his power might make the jounin aware of where he was. He could start off by throwing his Fuuma shurikan, which he was getting really good at controlling, but it had the same problem as the regular shurikan. Finally he could say the hell with it all and attack her with taijutsu, or even use the Fuuma as a weapon, but he'd probably get made a fool of just like the Gekkani.

Yami decided to follow up with a combination of the last two options. He pulled out both of his Fuuma shurikan, and flick them open. He had his back against the tree trunk; if the tree trunk weren't there his back would be facing the Jounin. He looked over the side of the tree and flung his Fuuma at the jounin; his arm still extended over the side of the tree and his eyes shifting silver, this time they remained like that.

The teacher clearly saw the Fuuma heading towards her and slightly leaned to the side just enough to avoid the shurikan. She turned to the direction the Fuuma came from and let out a little smirk. 'I hope she can't see my eyes'. With his eyes shining silver, he wouldn't be able to blend into the shadows of the forest as well. He was hoping he wasn't telling his teacher where he was. Luckily she wasn't moving, either she didn't notice him or she didn't care. 'Well let's see if I can get her'. The Fuuma that went past the jounin started to do a U-turn and come back at her. It was about to reach her when suddenly she turned and promptly avoided it. It was obvious that the move caught her off guard because she had a shocked look on her face. Yami smirked. He once again turned the Fuuma and sent it back at the jounin. The look of shock still evident on her face, she started to pull something out of one of her pockets. Finally she pulled out a kunai threw at the Fuuma. 'A kunai vs a Fuuma? Pfft no contest.' He smirked, which promptly turned into a frown. When the to projectiles connected an explosion was heard. When the smoke cleared he could see the shattered remains of his shurikan. 'Shit…' If she started throwing explosive notes he'd be screwed. 'The only reason I could stop Jiman's kunai that day was because he was just a rookie; and it still gave me one hell of a headache.' She started staring in his direction again as if daring him to make a move. 'Well she obviously knows where I am, so what the hell.' He sent his other Fuuma flying and sped it up with his power. The Fuuma sped towards the Hizuuga but once again she chose to just lean to the side and let it sail by her. She quickly turned and watched it. What surprised he was that the Fuuma ricocheted of a rock and land on the ground.

"Huh?" was the sound that came out of his sensei's mouth. He concentrated chakra to his feet and launched himself at the jounin. The jounin turned into time to block a punch aimed straight at her face. Yami growled at the fact that she caught him. He aimed a psychic enhanced kick right at her head; his eyes still shining silver. However she caught the kick as well with her other hand. He smirked at the slightly surprised look on her face.

'Probably wasn't expecting my blows to be so strong, or maybe just so quick. However, surprised or not, she still had him. He needed to end this quick, controlling his Fuuma and enhancing his blows was wasting his chakra like it was going out of style, and he didn't even want to think about the head ache that he was starting to receieve. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his Fuuma lying helplessly on the ground. He bent back and recalled it to his hand. When it reached his hand he attempted to attack the jounin only to have her dodge each strike, whilst still keeping a firm grip on his leg and dominant arm. Yami growled once again. He dropped the Fuuma and did the seals to **Kawarimi no Jutsu.**

Yami gave a sigh of relief; he was currently standing in another small clearing meters away from the spot he fought his sensei at. He was finally freed. "Ahem", Yami's blood ran cold. He turned to look at his sensei whom had a smirk plastered on her face. He quickly concentrated chakra to his feet, but not before the jounin tried to knock him out the same way she got Jiman. He quickly put his arms up to divert the blows away from his chest, which he did, and quickly jumped high into the trees. He leapt from tree to tree hoping to keep a distance away from his teacher. His arms were sore and limp, he couldn't move them at all; his head was killing him from using his power too much, and his chakra reserves were down so much. He was high up in a tree; from this position he could see that his teacher returned to her original position, at the other clearing. He sighed and leaned against the tree he was currently in. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding. He was about to grab some aspirin to take care of his headache…when he remembered his arms couldn't move. 'Damn it all!'

Yami turned to look at his teacher. His eyes widened. The Uzamaki heiress was flying through the air with a spiraling blue ball in her hand. "**Rasengan**…"

_---Kitsune---_

'Alright I think I'm up next…' thought the blonde. She had just seen her two teammates beaten before her eyes. Jiman fell quickly because of an illusion he saw of her being hurt. She frowned at this feeling that it was her fault. Of course she knew it was a genjutsu and apparently so did Yami. 'It looks like he improved a little in resisting genjutsu' Kitsune silently hoped. Afterwards he let lose his Fuuma shurikan, one of which seemed to have a mind of its own. 'I wonder if he was controlling it with a chakra string…' questioned the Uzamki. After his little one-sided fight with their teacher they both disappeared. About a minute later her teacher returned, without Yami. 'She probably just left him wherever she knocked him out from…'

"Alright! Its my turned now", stated the young blonde. She holds out both her hands, as if she's trying to grasp something invisible, concentrating chakra. 'Spin…spin…spin.' Seconds later it was complete an imperfect spinning ball of blue energy. **"Rasengan"** she whispered. Afterwards she launched herself at her teacher.

When Hinadi turned to the soaring heiress her eyes widened…again. She quickly sidestepped the girl and grabbed her arm, the one with the **Rasengan**. The Heiress quickly stopped concentrated chakra to her **Rasengan**, which quickly dissipated and in the blink of an eye pulled out her katana and beheaded her teacher. She quickly sheathed her sword and ran past the decapitated body…that then turned into a log with a poof of smoke.

She grabbed some kunais and hurled them through the air into a nearby tree. The teacher jumped out of the tree and the two engaged each other in taijutsu. Kitsune narrowed her eyes 'She isn't using Jyuuken.' They traded blows back and forth, each either blocking or dodge the others hit. 'I'm getting tired out and she still is going easy on me!' thought and angry heiress. She jumped back and quickly did a set of hand seals. She put her hand to her mouth and blew "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)".** With that multiple fireballs started heading towards the jounin. However Hinadi was currently finishing her own handseals. **"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)".** Water, from a nearby lake, rose around Hinadi and easily block against the fire technique. After the water subsided Kitsune's eyes widened. 'Where is she' she asked desperately looking around.

Kitsune's heart stopped when she heard a voice, "You're a little to dangerous for your own good." Kitsune turned around just in time to see Hinadi's flurry of taps around her neck and chest. She was out like a light a second later, and fell into the Hinadi's arms.

_---Yami---_

Yami's eyes were wide opened. After that intense battle between the two kunoichi he was in complete shock. "There both so strong…Kitsune is so much stronger than me…but she couldn't even touch Hinadi-sensei…", Yami hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. He saw the jounin turn to him…his blood ran cold

"Yami get down here, the test is over", she spoke. Yami could only nod and jumped down to their sensei. She was busy carrying Kitsune to the still unconscious Jiman. Yami looked over and saw his Fuuma; he promptly picked it up, folded it, and attached it to the back of his belt again. The two jounin who were "Judging" the test came down next to Hinadi. Yami could hear them whispering something.

This was driving him nuts…he finally spoke, "So how did we do?" Hinadi turned to him with a frown, she then glanced at one of the jounin who promptly nodded…she sighed, "I'm sorry Yami but you failed."

His world shattered… "W-w-wh-a-t-t" he squeaked…" He was so sure he did well.

Hinadi continued to look at him and opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off. "She means you're far to weak! She means you'll only hold back your other two teammates so we're…she's failing you", sneered a glaring redheaded (male) jounin. The other twoimmediately sneered at him.

"That's enough Kazu!" screamed the other unknown (male) jounin.

Hinadi shifted her gaze back to the heart broken boy… "I'm sorry Ka…Yami." With that she disappeared, in a puff of smoke, with her other two students…

The unknown jounin was just about to speak when "Kazu" spoke.

"Miserable worm…you'll never be anything…we should've killed you the day you were born…you're a disappointment and you'll always be a disappointment…just like your father!"

Time froze…his father…he would always be his fathers son…he remembered his mom commenting that, besides his bright happy blue eyes, he looked just like his father…that man…the one who came to Tsukigakure…the one who claimed to be a merchant…the one who his mother fell in love with… the one who was a spy… the one who slowly drove his mother to suicide…the one who R…R…R…R…** "NOOOOOO!"** with that a swirl of black, purple, and blue chakra swirled around Yami. Red flame like markings decorating his face and right arm. His eyes no longer slightly shinning, but actually glowing silver…the jounin were stunned, the killer intent was to much… **"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"** at the last word he launch him self at Kazu and punch him across the face. The punch pushed him back several feet, but it did break him out of his trance and when he looked up he had to defend against an enraged psychic. Yami was throwing a flurry of punches at the jounin who, after the first punch, block them all. Finally the jounin saw an opening and punched Yami as hard as he could in the gut. Yami dropped to the ground and started coughing up blood…finally it dawned on him what he was doing…the red markings receded back to wherever they came from…the evil chakra dissipated…and his eyes changed back to those cold blue eyes.

The Kazu was fuming…he grabbed a hold of the boy by his next and slammed him into a tree. Kazu pulled out a kunai and held it ready to strike the genin. Yami could only watch…Kazu was about to strike when suddenly and hand grabbed his arm…Kazu sneered… "Let me go Ken."

"Think about it for a second what the Tsukikage will do to you when he finds out you killed this killed and if you don't care…think about what Megumi and Hinadi will do to you…"

Kazu growled angrily. He threw the psychic to the ground. "Those three won't be able to protect you forever", spat Kazu. Kazu then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ken" looked at the boy sadly. He offered the psychic a hand and said… "Promise not to go all dark on me and I'll take you to the hospital…", he joked.

Yami sniffled… "I'll be fine…", Ken was about to ask again but was cut off, "Please I just want to be alone"…Ken could tell the boy was at the edge of tears…

"Fine…do me a favor though…don't do something stupid…and here take this…it'll restore your chakra and help you walk around…", Ken dropped a soldier pill in Yami's hand…then he disappeared…

Yami looked at the soldier pill in his hand and swallowed it.

He shakily got up…and proceeded to move through the forest…he decided to go to one of his favorite spots in the forest.

_---Somewhere in the middle of the forest---_

Yami was sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the vast forest. Trees were all surrounding him on all sides. Tears were sliding down Yami's face. Some sakura petals were falling from the trees and one landed on his lap. Suddenly…

"DIE!"

Yami turned to see a silver-haired boy flying towards him. His arms extended out to each side, each holding a wakizashi. It looked like the boy was gliding at him using the short swords as wings.

"WEAKLING!"

The silver-haired youth was about to reach Yami when suddenly Yami launched himself to another tree. 'Oh god I remember this guy…but wasn't that just a dream' thought the confused a slightly scared psychic.

The silver-haird youth stood on the branch that Yami had just been on…The youth was taller than him…His silver hair running down just passed his shoulders…A gray muscle shirt, with a fishnet undershirt…Black baggy pants…Black boots…Black fingerless gloves…finally a wakizashi in each.

'Shit, I'm in no condition to be fighting this guy…', it was true…he was still suffering from lack of chakra…and was slightly dizzy from the headache he had earlier.

The youth launched him self at the psychic. 'Ok I'm going to love way to much chakra fighting up here so I'd best go down and try go back to solid ground', with that Yami grabbed his last Fuuma 'Damn Hinadi for blowing the other up', and jumped to the ground. When he landed he sighed… 'Without having to waste chakra on sticking to trees, I might be able to defend my self.'

The youth landed a few feet away from the psychic. They both faced off…Yami's cold blue eyes staring at his green ones. The boy jumped at the psychic. They both started exchanging blows, Yami with his Fuuma and the boy with his wakizashis…Yami was grunting trying to block every blow thrown at him and the boy was… 'Smiling?…he's just playing with me?'

They went on like that for what seemed like hours to Yami, but it was only a few minutes. He was constantly getting tired…His headache wasn't helping him.

The boy still continued to smile at him. 'I got to stop him some how.' An idea popped into his head…actually he was only thinking about how he used to trip Jiman. 'This better work or I am so screwed.' With that his eyes shifted silver and he pulled his attackers foot up…The boy fell flat on his back and before he could get up the blade of a Fuuma was pressed to his neck. "Why the hell are you attacking me!", yelled an angry Yami. The boy smirked…and with a puff of smoke turned into a log.

Yami's eyes widened and before he could do anything he felt a blade make contact with his throat. "Oh your good Hikari…real good…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: and that was chapter four I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Got my first review yesterday…I hope to get a lot more at some point…so as always please READ and REVIEW.**

**BTW anyone wondering…no I didn't make a mistake when I called her Hizuuga…you'll find that maybe in the next chapter…maybe the one after that. Peace.**


	5. The New Team 7! The Pervert & the Medic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**Heres the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy...if anyones reading this that is...otherwise I'm just an idiot talking to myself. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The New Team 7. The Pervert and the Medic**

'Man this day really sucks…', its true…at least for Yami it was.

First, he gets his ass kicked by the woman that was suppose to be his sensei. 'Also breaks my damn Fuuma shurikan'. Next he is surrounded by this weird energy after being mouthed off to by some bastard. 'What the hell was that?' Third, said bastard kicks his ass. Fourth, he gets attacked by another bastard and is forced to fight said bastard. Fifth, he has a huge ass headache. Oh! and a sword is being held against his throat. 'This really sucks…'

Suddenly the blade is removed from his neck. Yami's heartbeat slows down. He turns to look at his attacker. The boy had already sheathed his swords; both horizontally on the back of his hips, each hilt pointing out to each side of the boy. 'He could easily grab both blades in each hand that way.'

Not sensing any more danger, Yami folds his Fuuma and attaches it to the back of his belt. "Why did you attack me", asked a slightly annoyed Yami.

The boy smirked and said, "Wanted to test you, the Tsukikage said you were good."

Yami raised his eyebrow, "Test me for what?"

"The Genin Exams are in six months, I need a third member to join me and my teammate. I know you failed your second genin exam so I wanted to invite you to join my team."

"How could you possibly know I failed my genin exam? It only happened about two hours ago."

"Actually I've known for about two days now", said the boy smirking.

Yami's eyes widened "WHAT!"

"You were set up to fail ever since you took your first genin exam."

"WHAT!"

"Afraid so…"

"I need to speak to the Godaime." With that Yami starts walking off.

"WAIT!" The boy grabs Yami's arm. "You have to believe me when I say the kage didn't want this, it was the council and some jounins that forced his hand. Please just hear me out before you go mental."

Yami was fuming… "Alright…", he said through gritted teeth.

"Follow me." The boy walks off. Yami follows.

_---Cliff over looking village---_

The duo came out of the forest and went up a trail, they came up on a cliff nears the outskirts of Tsukigakure's territory; on one of the mountains that surrounded Tsukigakure. 'Not a real accurate description though, the village is completely surruounded by a mountain range.'

The youth walked up to the edge of the cliff. The boy had pulled out a Hiaete and wrapped it around his neck. This specific cliff was about six stories above the village. 'Nice spot', mentally commented Yami.

It was a nice spot there was a tree at the spot where the boy went to…He sat down and leaned against the tree. There were a few large stones in the area, other than that the spot was completely open. There was about a twenty sq. meter area. There were two trails heading away from it, the one they came from going down and another going up. The area seemed very sturdy.

Yami opted to sit on one of the stones. "Well you going to talk?"

"My name is Ookami Hanone **(Wolf Fang)"**

"Hanone". The Tsukikage told him about the Hanone Family, and just about every other family and clan in Tsukigakure at one point or another. The Kage wanted to make sure Yami had some knowledge if he ever got ready to become a clan head. The Hanone family, some times called the warriors of the fang, was a weapon-based family of ninja. They didn't live in a clan home for some reason; supposedly the family was wealthy enough to afford it. None of the Heads ever cared to have any true political power, though most ninjas did respect their views. Like the Gekkani, they concentrated on weapons; but unlike the Gekkani they would concentrate on any weapon that had a blade on it, not just katanas. 'Ookami seems to prefer wakizashis.'

"Well, tell me what this is all about!", snapped Yami. He was still a little annoyed at what was happening.

"This spot is so beautiful…"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think? It's perfect to just come here and relax…best spot in the village to meditate in…"

Yami stared at him…He had a peaceful smile on his face.

"Yea I guess your righ-"

"Don't tell me you actually believe that load of crap!", said an unknown voice.

Yami turned to see a new boy coming up from the trail they just came from. Said had short blue hair and bright purple eyes. And had his Hiaete tied around his neck. He had on a white, sleeveless, coat; dark blue,sleeveless, shirt; dark blue pants; and white sneakers. A number of pouches were attached to his belt. Lastly he was donned in a pair of glasses. 'Wait…', Yami's eyes widened a bit '…his eyes are pupiless…a Hizuuga?'

"Umm what do you mean…?", Yami asked clueless.

"You actually believe he thinks this spot is beautiful, you actually believe he comes up here to meditate?", asked the Hizuuga however seeing his clueless expression he continued with a frown, "Ookami's mother is from the **Takaboushi, **he has the** Bouenkyougan(telescope eye)**. And well…from that spot he has a perfect view of the woman's bathhouse."

A slight tinge of pink colored Yami's cheeks. He looked over at the other boy, the peaceful expression he once had was actually a perverted lecherous expression. He could see the silver-headed boy's eyes…the pupils were reflective, looked like mirrors, the sign of an activated **Bouenkyougan**. A trickle of blood ran down Ookami's nose.

Yami slapped his hand to his forehead. The Hizuuga laughed, "Sorry to destroy your view on Ookami, but I thought you had a right know what you were getting yourself into. If you decide to team up with us that is. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Inochi (Life) Hizuuga."

"Yami Hikari."

The pervert…um…Ookami spoke for the first time in a while…not tearing his gaze for a second. "Anyway Yami…what your about to hear is top secret. You can't speak this to anyone except the Tsukikage…oh and I think the academy teachers all know this to…", Ookami saw Yami nod out of the corner of his eye "…its simple with all the deaths that occur to a lot of the rookies, the council has tried to limit graduation of many genin over the last few years. It's not because they are old decrepit bastards with sticks up their asses, although that is true, it's because they are trying to cut back on death rates. Since they only allow about one-third of the students to pass on to become genin, the council wanted to pick the ones they viewed as having the most potential. Unfortunately, you don't fit into that category, according to them at least. The Tsukikage believes otherwise…him and one of the teachers came to us and recommended you to us."

Yami digested this information for a while… "Ok I can understand that. It makes sense."

Inochi snorted, "Yea on paper it makes sense…but in truth…it doesn't work…the death rate remains the same. They've been trying this approach for about ten years now. But nothing's changed. It'll be fine though…the current council has been getting in the way of many things the Tsukikage has been wanting to do…the council is losing there influence and the Tsukikage is gaining even more influence. Pretty soon the old grumps will lose all their influence."

Ookami spoke, "It's also the reason we're allowed to make this unofficial team…if we can show the other ninja how wrong the council are about us it will hurt there credibility. Only the kage, a select few chunins and jounins, and some clan heads know about us."

Yami thought about some things he's heard Megumi say. Its true the council has gotten in the way of many things. Twenty years ago Iwagakure (rock) sent an invitation of an alliance to Tsukigakure (moon) and Sunagakure (sand). Iwagakure wanted to join them to fight off Otogakure (sound). The council forced the kage's hand and forced the village to stay out of it. Since Tsukigakure stayed out of it Sunagakure stayed out also, Sunagakure has been allied to Tsukigakure ever since the first Tsukikage and the fifth Kazekage. The council was afraid…they were afraid of the power of Otogakure. Iwagakure and Otogakure were almost evenly matched for two whole years. On the third year Kusagakure (grass) allied themselves with Otogakure. The tables turned on Iwagakure…slowly but surely Iwagakure disintegrated. Some ninjas ran away to other villages, most joined the Oto nins, the ones who didn't run died. The war was over in a little less than four years…it was such a huge screw up on the council's part…everyone knew it…four years later the Otogakure not only recovered but also grew much stronger. Luckily Otogakure wouldn't even think about attacking them. They still had Sunagakure and more recently Yukigakure (snow).

"This is a lot to take in…", said Yami rubbing his head. 'Add that to the constant head ache I've had ever since the survival test.' "How did you guys find this stuff out?"

"My father is one of the Tsukikage's dearest friends", stated the Hizuuga. "The Kage figures a clan head has to stay well informed…"

Yami stared… "You're a clan heir?"

Inochi chuckled, "No…My elder brother is…it's better that way...without my byakkugan." He muttered that last part.

Yami stared, "You don't have the** Byakkugan?"**

Inochi sighed, "Well I do but my eyes are bad", he says pointing at his glasses, "…it's the reason the council thought me to be a lost cause last year…", Inochi sighed again, "It's a long story…one I really don't feel like telling at the time."

Ookami spoke up, "So Yami here's their deal, you team up and we go start doing C-rank missions-." He was interrupted.

"What! C-rank missions? Aren't we supposed to start with D-rank ones?", asked the Pyschic.

"Usually, but since we're not a normal genin team the Tsukikage is cutting us some slack. He wouldn't have recommended you if he didn't think you were ready…Besides we won't be going alone, we'll be teaming up with one or two chunin on each mission since we don't have a jounin sensei."

"How'd you get the kage to agree to that."

Ookami smirked, "We made a deal…if I could defeat a chunin in a one on one fight, my genin team could take on C-rank missions right off the back."

Yami's eyes widened, "You defeated a chunin!"

Ookami smirk widened, "Yup."

Inochi snorted, "Don't encourage him, the only reason he won was because his opponent was a pervert." Seeing Yami's confused stare he continued, "He recreated a technique not used in a few decades…There was only one person that I know of that used that technique, Naruto-sama."

Yami's eyes widened,** "Sexy no Jutsu".**

Inochi shook his head. "Nope much worse, a toned down **Harem no Jutsu**."

"I don't think I've heard of that one." (Yami)

"It's basically the same except the user creates **Kage Bunshins (shadow clones)** before they transform, afterwards the transformed Kage Bunshins glomp the enemy. Now since Ookami didn't know **Kage Bunshin no jutsu **he had to replace it with just regular **Bunshin no jutsu**, instead of the transformed Bunshins glomping the target they glomp each other…Men fall for it every time", Inochi finished explaining his face a little pink.

Ookami was smirking the whole time, still facing the same direction he had been facing the whole time. "Yep, I defeated him that way. Old pervert never stood a chance."

Yami glared at him, "You're actually calling someone else a pervert?"

Ookami smirked, "Oh, I'm not a pervert" he said. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yami glaring at him; he jumped up and went into a ridiculous stance, **"I AM A SUPER PERVERT."**

Yami and Inochi could only stare at him a large sweat drop protruding out of their heads.

Ookami laughed and said, "Well kid…so you got a choice…hang with us…or go back to the academy."

Both Inochi and Ookami stared at him waiting for a response. Yami thought to himself, 'Anything is better than going back to the academy, the Kage and Megumi seem to have faith in me, and it be nice show those old farts up.' "Alright, I'm in", nodded the psychic.

The other two smiled. Inochi spoke, "First things first, you have to pick a ninjutsu element." Yami stared at him questiongly. Inochi sighed a continued, "Both of us picked an element to well…keep are selves balanced. I'm learning lightning jutsu. Ookami is learning wind."

Yami thought for a while, 'I'm probably going to have to fight Kitsune and Kasai in the genin exams. The two of them seem to be into fire based ninjutsu.' "Ok I'll concentrate around water. I'll grab some scrolls from the library and work them into my training regiment."

"Actually I'll get you some scrolls from the Hizuuga private library. They have explanations on how to perform the techniques and will make them much easier to learn." (Inochi)

"Ok the sounds great. But is that ok with your family?" (Yami)

"My father doesn't mind. He understands the situation I'm in and he sees my potential, so he lets me do whatever I want as long as I bring the scrolls back." (Inochi)

"Ok so here's how this team is breaking down", starts Ookami, "I got Kenjutsu, with my Wakizashis; advance marksmanship, with my **Bouenkyougan; **and I gotta start learning wind style ninjutsu."

"Yep", nods Inochi, "and I'll be the Medical Nin in our group; I'll also disrupt genjutsu, if we ever run into one; I've also grown accustomed to using traps; My element is lightning."

They both started at the Psychic, who only nodded.

"I got taijutsu," he said raising his fists to his face, "I'm pretty good with my Fuuma shurikan; I'll be learning water jutsu; and…", Yami hesitated for a few seconds… 'They are my teammates, I probably should tell them…' he looked up to see his teammates staring at him patiently, 'yes', "…and you should probably know something about me." The other two stared at him expectantly. Yami sighed and extended his arm, with his hand facing upwards. His eyes turned silver. A small rock that is on the ground starts moving and suddenly starts to rise up. Ookami eyes widen at the floating rock, but Inochi doesn't even raise an eyebrow. The rock moves and rests on Yami's hand.

"Yea I already guessed you were a psychic." Yami stares at him questiongly. "I saw you in the battle against the dunce, with the katana. You froze his kunai, and explosive note, in mid air", explained the medic.

"You saw that!" Inochi only nodded.

"Oh so that's how you tripped me…" stated the swordsman. Yami only nodded. "Well that's it for today…you probably want to go speak with the Kage or your teacher for today… and I'm getting tired. I'm going to ask the Tsukikage for a mission tomorrow, so both of you be at the tower early", stated Ookami, ignoring Yami's groan at the word early. With that he walked back to his original position. The edge of the cliff, with his back against the tree.

'Pervert', thought an agitated pyshic and medic.

"I better get home, father will be waiting." With that the medic was on his way.

Yami turned to Ookami, "Hey! I'll be leaving to… I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left as well.

_---Yami---_

Yami was thinking about everything that's happened thus far…only one word came to his head, 'Troublesome…'

However, after remembering his teammates he came to a small decision. He untied his Hiaete and retied it around his neck. Afterwards he retied his blood red headband, its straps going down behind his head.

'What have I gotten myself into…'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's it for that chapter…if anyone's wondering I'll try to talk about the Hizuuga in the next chapter. And next chapter will be Team 7s new mission. Geez…only have one view…well I guess it is only the third day…hope to get more in soon…Well here's the team line up so far.**

**Team 7 **

**Yami (Dark) Hikari(Light)**

Rank: Genin, Hikari survivor

Age: 12

Eyes: Ice Blue (Silver with Telekinesis)

Hair: Black, spiky

Height: 150cm.

Build: Thin.

Clothes: Black jacket (reaches to down a little past his hips), fishnet shirt, black pants, black boots, and black fingerless-gloves, blood-red headband.

Hiaete Position: neck

Primary Skills: taijutsu, Water jutsu (will be learning)

Equipment: 2x Fumma shurikan, shurikan

Blood limit: Telekinesis.

**Ookami (Wolf) Hanone(Fang)**

Rank: Genin, Hanone family

Age: 13

Eyes: Green (mirror-like pupil, with Bouenkyougan)

Hair: Silver, shoulder-length

Height: 153cm

Build: Slightly muscular

Clothes: Gray muscle shirt, fishnet undershirt, black baggy pants, black boots, and fingerless-gloves.

Hiaete Position: neck

Primary Skills: kenjutsu, marksmanship, wind jutsu (will be learning).

Equipment: 2x wakizashis, shurikan, kunai, senbon needles.

Blood limit: **Bouenkyougan(telescope eye)**

**Inochi**** (Life) Hizuuga**

Rank:Genin, Hizuuga Clan Member.

Age: 13

Eyes: Purple (pupiless w/o Byakkugan)

Hair: Dark Blue, short

Height: 150cm

Build: Thin

Clothes: white coat (sleeveless), Blue (sleeveless) shirt, Blue pants, white sneakers, and glasses.

Hiaete Position: neck

Primary Skills: Medical skills, trapping skills, Genjutsu(disruption only), lightning jutsu (will be learning)

Equipment: Senbon needles, trap equipment, healing ointment, bandages.

Blood limit: **Byakkugan** (doesn't use it).


	6. First Mission! The Hizuuga

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**A/N: I'm going to stop trying to translate…its starting to hurt my head…So unless I have something important…I'm not going to translate it into Japanese…That's includes non-vital jutsu that I'm going to create.**

**Chapter 6: The First mission and the Hizuuga.**

_

* * *

_

_---Kage Tower---_

Yami had woken up early…again…and was currently inside of the Kage tower waiting for a receptionist. He was once again dressed in his normal outfit. His Hiaete now on his neck and his red headband tied back around his head. Before he left he picked up two extra Fuuma shurikan. He also left the one he had used yesterday at a weapon smith to have it re-sharpened.

He was still confused about everything that has happened yesterday…even though he did talk to Megumi yesterday who did confirm everything. He wasn't able to speak with the Godaime though; he was busy for the rest of the day.

By far the most confusing occurrence that occurred yesterday was when he snapped at that jounin… 'What the hell was that weird power?'

A receptionist walked up to the desk, "My I help you?"

"I have an appointment with the Godaime, I'm Yami Hikari of team 7."

"Oh yes Yami-san, they are expecting you. When you have an appointment for a mission assignment you need to go straight up to the 5th floor…you don't need to sit here waiting for a receptionist. However the Tsukikage is waiting for you, go ahead to the mission assignment office on the 7th floor", she explained with a smile.

Yami nodded, "Thank you", and walked off.

He walked up the stairs and started heading up to the 7th floor. The Kage Tower… The 1st floor was for scheduling appointments…the 5th floor was for waiting for mission assignments, apparently… the 7th was for mission assignments…the 8th was for council meetings… and the 10th was the Tsukikage's private office…Yami had no idea what the hell the other floors were for.

Yami reached finally reached the 7th floor, 'Damn stairs.' He took note of all the ANBU that were posted on each floor of the tower. 'Can never have to much security I suppose.'

Yami walked up to the door that had two ANBU posted at. "My name is Yami Hikari of team 7." The ANBU nodded and one opened the door. Yami stepped inside to find that both his teammates were there already with, with the Tsukikage, four ANBU, and two chunin.

The room was rather large. There were bookcases on one side of the room and maps on the other side. There was a desk, where the kage was sitting. Other than that the room was rather plain.

"Ah Yami-kun you finally arrived. Lets get started", said Waizu as Yami came up to stand with his team. "This mission is a rather simple one, you'll be escorting three traders to Tea country. They insisted that they must be there within 3 days. The only way to do this is to go through the Cerulean Forest. However that area has seen random bandit attacks quite recently. You'll most likely have to fight, however I am hoping that you'll get through it without having to fight. Hopefully five ninjas are enough to stop the band of thieves. Anyway…after going through the cerulean forest…you can head through the King's Valley. The village the traders want to get to is right on the edge of Tea Country, about a few miles after the King's Valley. It should be a rather easy mission even for a C-rank. Any questions?"

"Yea! Who let the children out of school early?", asked the bandana wearing chunin, obviously indicating the three genin. This earned a glare from both Yami and Ookami…and strangely enough the other chunin, a black haired women. "Why do we have genins on this mission, and where the hell is there jounin sensei?"

The kage casted me an unsure glance before saying, "They're a new genin team…because of…Ookami-san they were granted the opportunity to start C-rank missions." When he said that he glared at Ookami. Ookami replied with a knowing smirk.

'Hmm…was probably there during the testing', mused the Psychic.

He sent me another unsure glance, "This team has trained hard, Ookami-san and Inochi-kun have been training for a solid year and Yami-kun has been training hard as well. Vann-san…this team is prepared for this mission, rest assured. Now are there any other questions?" Yami raised his hand.

"Yea…um wouldn't it be easier if we go through The Valley of End?" Inochi and the woman both flinched at this. "It looks about the same distance and we wouldn't have to deal with any bandits."

Waizu frowned and shook his head, "The Valley of End is in Fire country, we can't risk the Hizu…your team there… I'll explain it to you more when you return", finished the Kage, casting a glance at Inochi and the woman.

'Did I say something wrong?'

"Now, any other questions?" Waizu looked around to see no questions. "Good…Rei-chan you'll be the captain for this mission. The trip should take about two days. Be at the East Gate by noon…the traders will meet you there, you're all dismissed!"

With that both chunins disappeared in a puff of smoke, 'Man I really want to learn how to do that.' My team and I simply walked out the door.

"Hey Yami!"

I turn to Inochi, "Yea?"

"Catch!"

Yami caught a scroll that was tossed at him. He opened it, "**Suiton: Water gathering Jutsu**", Yami read out the title. The scroll had the hand seals required, how to perform the jutsu, and multiple notes.

"It's the starting point of anyone who wants to start using water elemental jutsu", explained the medic. "At least, that's what Rei-chan says."

"Rei-chan?" (Yami)

"The hot chunin who we'll be working with", added Ookami who had his nose in a book.

Inochi's eyebrow twitched, "She's a friend of mine, I met her yesterday in the Hizuuga library while looking for a water jutsu for you. She said this is the starting point and its best if you spend a couple of weeks trying to master this."

"Hizuuga library? She's a Hizuuga?" Inochi only nodded at the question.

"Anyways we'll be gone for a days so you better get some more gear. You'll need food, water, weapons, and a sleeping bag unless you want to sleep on the dirt."

"We still have about three hours before we have to be at the east gate…I'll see you guys then", said a smirking Ookami, nose still in book. He walked off.

"Where is he going off to?", asked the Hikari.

"You probably failed to notice…but the cliff where he always hangs out on is right next to the east gate."

"Oh…", Yami replied thinking of the Swordsman's favorite, and not so obvious, peeping spot.

"Well, I have to go now to." With that Inochi left.

Yami only nodded and left as well.

_---Ookami's Peeping Spot (Team 7's Meeting Location) About two hours later---_

Yami walked up the trail, with a small backpack, and saw his two teammates at the clearing. Ookami was at his normal spot leaning on the tree. Inochi was meditating on a rock, his backpack carelessly tossed to the side. Yami opted to sit on a rock as well. An uncomfortable silenced enveloped the group. Yami couldn't stand it…so he spoke.

"So what jutsu are you guys learning." (Yami)

"…Ookami is learning a wind jutsu called **Futon: Air Diffusion no jutsu**. It's a move that will allow him to blow away any poison, dust, smoke, or dust that is in the area. I'm actually already a beginner with my jutsu, **Raiton: Lighting Shurikan no jutsu**. Although instead of shurikan, I'm applying it to my senbon needles, it allows me to add a small electric charge to my senbon", explained Inochi without moving an inch or even opening his eyes.

"Wow! That's cool", thought the psychic. 'Electrical senbon…those would hurt.'

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the group…again…

"You're probably wondering about your idea..." Yami turned his head to look at Inochi who had his eyes open. "Neither me nor Rei-chan can go into fire country…Konahagakure are still gunning for the Hizuuga…it'd be suicide at are level." Seeing Yami's confused look he opted to continue, "I guess you haven't learned this yet Yami but the Hizuuga used to belong to a clan in hidden leaf."

"Oh so the Hizuuga defected?"

Inochi's eyes widened and he glared at Yami, "What choice did we have! Should we have stayed at Konahagakure as slaves?", he all but shouted at the Psychic.

Yami raised his hands in defense, "Woah! I'm sorry…your clan were slaves?

Inochi sighed, "I'm sorry…I got to emotional at you and for no reason…yes my ancestors were slaves. See we used to belong to a clan called the Hyuuga. Though are clans were never united, there were two families…the Main family", Inochi spat that named out, "and the Branch family. The Main family would place seals on the heads of the Branch family. It would be used as a way to make sure the Branch family would protect the Main family. If anyone from the Main House wished…a simple seal would destroy them, by slowly and painfully killing their brain cells." Yami's face twisted into one of complete horror. Inochi continued, "Anyways…the Main House always abused this power, killing branch members for the stupidest of reasons…Finally one day a four year old child, of the branch family, was playing with a toy…a group of older children saw him playing with the toy and wanted him. They ordered the child to give them the toy. The child quickly denied their request saying it was a birthday gift from his father and mother. There were no further negotiations…no threats…no words…one of the children did a few seals and killed the child…they didn't even care! The child dropped his toy; he was instead clutching his head screaming and the older children simply grabbed his toy and walked off!", explained Inochi with an enraged look on his face.

Inochi continued, "The funny thing is that there were adults everywhere around the clan house…he was playing in the garden in there must have been half a hundred adults looking at the event. Some people of the Branch Family came to try and help the boy…but no one of the Main Family, the ones who new how to save the boy, would even do a thing."

"That's Horrible…what the hell kind of clan would treat there members like that", asked a horrified Psychic.

Inochi only sighed, "Anyways his parents were enraged and in tears. His father, my ancestor, talked to the Hyuuga council about this…they didn't even care, they simply said if he continues to complain he would suffer the same fate. He went to the Konahagakure council. They did shit as well, saying that they couldn't get in Hyuuga affairs. Not even there Hokage could do a thing!"

"Well this was the last straw for the Father he gathered the branch family and planned an escape. They traveled light, only there families, the clothes on there back, and anything they could carry easily. The Father planned it perfectly. All the Branch family members would leave the clan house at one point or another during the day, but not go back. Then at the right time they would all rush the gates as quickly as possible and run. Somehow they managed to do it with ease. Everyone knew of the Hyuuga **Jyuuken (Gental Fist)** and were afraid of the hundred something Hyuuga rushing the gates."

"Wow to plan an escape so perfectly…and to get away unscathed?", Yami said incredulously.

"Well some say they had help, the father had a lot of friends. Anyways the branch family escaped…But soon they would be hunted…they would by Main Family, who knew the seals to crush them. But someone else found them first…The First did, Naruto-sama found them. He also was a friend of the Father, before he was exiled. He offered the fugitive Hyuuga clan a home of the newly constructed Tsukigakure. They of course accepted. And so they became one of the first clans of Tsukigakure. Naruto-sama even managed to remove the seals from there heads."

"Wow…they've been through so much", said an astonished Psychic.

"Yea…anyways you may or may not be wondering about the name change. It came from a combination of Hyuuga and the name of the child who died, Hizashi. That's what the father named the new clan. Hmmm…Actually I think Hizashi was also the name of his father…Anyways, that's the story about how the great Neji-sama freed my people", finished the Medic with a proud smile on his face.

Yami smiled as well, "Neji-sama…sounds like he was a great man." Inochi only nodded.

Another silence enveloped the group…this time it was a peaceful one.

Ookami rose from his position, "Alright I think it's about time we start moving."

The other two only nodded and stood up. The trio started walk up the path.

_---East Gate---_

The trio were walking along a large cave. This was the east gate…a large cave…it was one of the only ways to get out of Tsukigakure. There were sentries posted in here keeping watch. There were plenty of traps all around that either of the sentries could launch at any time… 'Ok, don't piss off the guards.' This was the East Gate…and the North and West Gates are just like it. The South Gate was different though; it was a valley high in the mountains that would lead out the village.

The trio finally reached, what they assumed to be the traders. They could see the chunins with them. The chunins turned to the young genin and walked to them.

The first one was the male. He was wearing a chunin vest, with a dark blue shirt, and matching pants. He wore black gloves and boots. Lastly was his dark blue bandanna, covering his seemingly baldhead. He had his Hiaete on his right arm.

The second was the female. Yami did a double take and remembered Ookami's early words, _"The Hot Chunin…"._ Yami mentally slapped himself, 'Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!' She was wearing a black open sweater showing off her assets! I mean…her chunin vest, 'BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!_'_ Lastly were her skin-tight black shorts. Her Hiaete was tied around her head. 'Don't look directly at her…'

"Glad to see your all on time…for those of you who don't know my name is Rei Hizuuga", spoke the female chunin. "I know Inochi-sama and Vann", she pointed to the other chunin as she said the name Vann. "But you two are new to me."

"My name is Yami", squeaked the Psychic still trying not to look at her. He could see Vann smirking at him though.

Yami saw the chunin nod her head out of the corner of his eye. "Ok and you're.", indicating to Ookami. After a few seconds she still hadn't receive an answer, so everyone turned to Ookami…who was staring at her chest… Her eyebrow was twitching. She snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times. It broke him out of his trance. "Hey pervert my face is up here." Point straight at her face.

"OH! Yea…um…what was the question again…" The other two genins did a face-fault, Vann started cracking up, Rei was about to kill him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!"

"Ookami", stated the swordsman…who then shifted his eyes back to where they were before. Vann found this hilarious and continued to laugh. Inochi and Yami took a step away from the pervert when they saw the dark aura surrounding the woman.

"PERVERT!", and with that she slapped the Hanone.

'That should teach him to control his eyes', thought Yami, still trying not to look at the beautiful woman.

"Well let's go", commanded Rei. All four followed her to the traders.

The group got to the three traders who were getting their cart ready. Rei walked forward and started speaking, "All right boys this is Steiner", pointing to a tall man wearing a gray shirt and tan shorts with black hair. "This is Biggs", pointing to a muscular man wearing a black shirt and tan pants with brown hair. "And the last one is Wedge", pointing to a chubby blonde wearing a white shirt and tan shorts.

Everyone greeted each other. "If you don't mind we'll start moving out now.", said the Leader. Everyone nodded.

And off they were. Wedge driving the wagon, with the horse's reins in his hands. Steiner was sitting right next to him. Biggs was sitting in the back of the wagon. Inochi and Vann were walking right next to the wagon, each on a different side. Rei was walking in front Byakkugan activated. Finally both Yami and Ookami were walking in back.

_---Outside a few miles away from the Cerulean Forest (about 7 hours later)---_

Yami was continuing to walk. Nothing has happened thus far. Yami noted that Ookami was continuously staring at an orange book. Finally Yami's curiosity peaked.

"What are you reading?"

Ookami turned and grinned at the Psychic, "One of the greatest series of books ever written by the greatest writer to EVER live, the GREAT **JIRAIYA-SAMA**."

Yami looked at him confused, "Never heard of it."

"Here I brought an earlier volume with me. **"Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 2"**

Yami was bored so he took the book from his teammate and opened it. Seconds later he quickly closed it with a blush on his cheek. "Its porn…"

"Yea I know, ain't it great."

"…Sure…", he replied giving the book back to his friend.

Ookami shrugged and pocketed the book, "Suit yourself." With that he continued to stare at his book.

Yami sighed.

The wagon stopped…the boys continued forward to see Rei speaking. "Ok everyone we're going to rest here. It'll take us about another hour to reach the forest so we'll camp out here for the night." Everyone nodded. "We'll be taking turns for watch duty. First the Pervert, then Yami, and then Inochi. You three will be taking watch on the first day; Vann and myself will both take the second. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good now lets go set up camp."

With that the group of eight started to set up camp…not knowing what will come over the horizon tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: There's Chapter 6, hoped you enjoyed it. As always please Read and Review.**

**Vann Strife**

**Rank: Chunin**

**Age**: 19

**Eyes**: Black

**Hair**: Bald

**Height**: 169 cm

**Build**: muscular

**Clothes**: Dark blue Bandana, chunin vest, Dark blue shirt, Dark blue Pants, black boots, black gloves.

**Hiaete** Position: right arm

**Primary** Skills?

**Equipment**?

**Blood** **limit**: none

**Rei Hizuuga**

**Rank: Chunin**

**Age**: 20

**Eyes**: Purple (pupiless w/o Byakkugan)

**Hair**: Black, Long (in a ponytail)

**Height**: 169cm

**Build**: Thin, feminim

**Clothes**: chunin vest. Black sweater. Skin tight shorts.

**Hiaete** **Position**: head

**Primary** **Skills**: Jyuuken, water jutsu.

**Equipment**?

**Blood** **limit**: Byakkugan


	7. The Quality of Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

** I got more reviews, thx btw :), They gave me some interesting suggestions. I think I might try to incorporate some of them, at some point.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Quality of Life**

**_The skies were starting to darken…the two warriors were standing before each other. The grinning giant was staring down at the small child before him. The young man was kneeling before his overwhelming power. The blood slowly spilling from his various cuts._**

_**"KID GET UP!", screamed a older male voice.**_

_**"He's…to…much…I'm…not…ready…for…him…", said the black haired youth between pants.**_

_**"YAMI RUN!", screamed a female voice.**_

_**The Giant was getting closer…sword in hand. His sick grin promised only one thing…death.**_

_**"YAMI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!", screamed a familiar voice.**_

_**Various emotions came over the boy…**_

_**Fear…he was going to die…**_

_**Anger…he wasn't strong enough…**_

_**Regret…he couldn't stop this man from hurting his friends…**_

_**Loneliness…he was all alone and no one could help him…**_

_**Animosity…for the giant who would soon take his life…**_

_**And most of all Malice…against this man…**_

_**"YAMI GET YOUR ASS UP!" screamed another familiar voice.**_

_**"No….it can't end like this…", The young warrior started to rise with nothing but hatred, malice, and the promise of pain in his Cold Blue Eyes.**_

_**The Giant stopped a few feet away from the boy when he saw him rise. He was surprised to see various markings burning across the boy's face and lower arms…and then they stopped burning...all that was left was black flame like marks around the boy...killer intent started radiating off the two warriors.**_

_**"End Game", both warriors said at precisely the same time.**_

Yami suddenly jolts awake. "Oh shit!", a scared Ookami falls back right on his ass. "Damn it man don't do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Yami stared around nervously… "What the hell happened?"

"I came to wake you up when you suddenly jumped up like a madman…Come on we wanna go!"

Yami looked around again…both Rei and Inochi were staring at him worriedly…Vann and the traders were off preparing breakfast… Yami sighed, 'Just a dream.'

"You must've had one hell of a nightmare. Come on…we gotta go, today we're going into the Cerulean Forest…sure to be lots of action there."

"Umm…yea probably…", With that the psychic rose out of bed and joined his party. 'Just a dream'…he repeated mentally.

_---Cerulean forest---_

The group looked towards the entrance to the forest. It was huge. There was a long trail that would lead them out the forest to the King's Valley…However they would be surrounded by trees on all sides…

One of the traders spoke, "Alright...this is what we hired your group for...there will probably be trouble in this forest."

Rei turned to look at her group. "Alright everyone, chances are we'll encounter enemies in here so stay alert." When she saw everyone nod she started walking.

The same formation as yesterday…Rei was in front, byakkugan ablazing; and then came Inochi and Vann on the sides of the wagon; finally Yami and Ookami were in back…So far they were walking without incident…hopefully they wouldn't be attacked…

_---Several hours later---_

Nothing has happened. Thus far…Yami was getting bored like hell. The most fun he was having was the fact that he kept seeing a rather large Black dog out of the corner of his eye. 'Stray dog? Kinda looks like a wolf though? Probably watching us to see if we'll drop something to eat.' With that Yami dropped a small snack for the poor animal. The second it hit the floor, it was gone, the dog had grabbed it and ran back into the forest. 'Wow…fast sucker…must've been hungry…'

He turned his attention back to the road when suddenly he heard Rei's yell. "Get ready here they come."

The group surrounded the wagon and the terrified traders within it.

"Rei how many of these bastards are we dealing with", screamed Vann.

"Twelve total! Four from the front, five from the side, and three from the back", replied the byakkugan user.

Everyone looked aware…Rei was in her Jyuuken stance; Vann was just standing there, his hand in a Ram Seal; Inochi was holding several Senbon needles; Ookami was holding one of his swords, in his right hand, and a kunai, in his left hand; Yami moved into his regular Taijutsu stance. This was the most nerve-racking moment before any fight…the calm before the storm…Then suddenly bandits started popping up all around the group…It had begun.

_---Rei---_

Rei had a look of pure concentration on her face. She knew for a fact that four bandits were nothing to bad. Being a chunin she could easily fight off four bandits.

The first of the bandits reach her. She started off by closing his tenketsu points and smashing him in the chest, right above his heart. The man dropped to the ground, he wouldn't be getting back up without proper medical treatment. She saw the other three, with her byakkugan, and noticed that they were all going to rush her at the same time. Easily taken care of she got into an odd stance and started blowing chakra out of all her Tenketsu; afterwards she started to spin, "Hakkeshō Kaiten". The Three bandits were thrown back against the force of the Kaiten. After she stopped spinning she pulled out three kunai and threw one at each of the bandits. Two of the kunai connected with the bandits, killing them via stab wound in the neck; however the third bandit managed to get to his feet and dodge the kunai. He quickly rushed the women. Rei merely ran to the bandit and grounded him the same way she grounded the first bandit. 

Rei sighed, "Ordinary bandits like you could never kill someone with ninja training…you shouldn't have attacked."

_---Vann---_

Vann looked at the bandits who were staring him down. There were three of them. The bandits were very bulky…obviously worked out…they was holding swords…they were starting to close in on him slowly…and Vann…could only smirk.

Suddenly the bandits were surrounded by pitch-black darkness. They tried to look around to see anything but they couldn't see a thing. Suddenly one of the bandits got his throat slashed…he dropped dead. His companions looked at him terrified. Suddenly another one dropped to the ground, suffering the same fate. The last one was absolutely terrified…he tried to look all around for an attacker…but all he could see was darkness. Finally it happened he could feel something sharp stab him in the heart…a few seconds later he dropped to the ground dead.

The darkness dissipated…and all that was left was a smirking Vann, holding a bloody kunai, standing over three bodies. "**Genjutsu: Eternal Darkness no jutsu"**

_---Inochi---_

Inochi was staring down his opponent's…two bandits. Inochi did a back flip and landed on the wagon. He then started doing some hand seals. **"Raiton: Lightning Shurikan no jutsu"**, with that Inochi pulled out multiple senbon which suddenly started sparking with electricity. He switftly started throwing the senbon needles at his opponents. Usually the needles wouldn't merely hurt his opponents, especially since he had yet to learn a thing about pressure points. However the electric charged senbon started shocking the bandits causing their muscles to spasm. They dropped to the ground shaking slightly. "Unless you know how to concentrate you chakra…you wont be getting up anytime soon."

_---Ookami---_

Ookami was still in his battle position. He was staring down at both of his opponents. The first one came after Ookami, sword drawn. Both warriors clashed swords with each other. However, the bandit didn't count on Ookami's free hand, which promptly slashed the bandit's throat with the kunai. He quickly threw the kunai at the other bandit who seemingly easily blocked it with his sword. Ookami grab his other wakizashi and rushed the bandit. Both warriors got into a rythmatic dance with each other. Both were trying to slash each other and block the other's slash.

'This guy's kinda good', thought Ookami.

The two warriors continued their battle for a while, however the bandit was starting to get tired. 'Training or not…he's still not up to the standard of a trained ninja!', thought the smirking youth. He finally saw an opening in the bandit's defense and he took it. He stabbed the bandit with in the chest…and it was over.

_---Yami---_

Yami stared at his opponent. The bandit smirked at the "child". He rushed the boy, sword drawn. Yami launched himself at the bandit. Yami slid, feet first, at the bandit; swiped the back of the bandit's leg, behind the knee, with his foot; and quickly rolled out of the way, before the bandit hit the ground; and jumped back up. The bandit quickly jumped back up as well, anger plastered on his face. He rushed the Psychic once again and started attacking the boy with his sword. Said boy started dodging each hit with ease. 'This guy is even worse than Jiman.' Yami saw his opening and went for it. He punched the bandit in this face. After the first initial punch he started sending a flurry at the bandit. His eyes shifted silver; Yami did a back flip, enhancing his speed with his power, and kicked the bandit in the face with his leg. When Yami landed, the bandit was still shocked by the back flipped, he launched himself at the bandit and grabbed his face in his hand. Yami pushed the bandit's head against a nearby tree, effectively knocking him out.

It was over…suddenly a kunai embedded itself in the bandit's throat…Yami looked at it wide eyes and then followed the path of the projectile to, "Rei? Why did you kill him? There was no reason to do such a thing", stated a horrified Yami. Rei frowned at the young man. But it was the bandanna wearing chunin who spoke.

"Get over it kid! This was a life or death situation if we hadn't had killed these bandits they would've come after us again. Probably with reinforcements. We had no choice but to kill them all.", explained Vann. Yami's eyes widened as he looked around…All the bandits he could see were bleeding profusely…they wouldn't live much long, if they were still alive that is.

"But they were beaten!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean they wouldn't have returned to come after us."

"Yami…you have to understand…sometimes in this life we have all chosen…we must kill", explained Rei putting her hands on his shoulders. "If we don't we may come to regret it later. In order for a ninja village to survive, some will end up dieing its as simple as that."

"Some will end up dieing…", muttered the still partially horrified psychic.

"Yes…"

They stood like that for a long time…Yami finally started to look at his companions…Rei was staring at him patiently…Inochi was looking had him sadly…Vann was looking at him with an odd grin…and Ookami…was smirking and winking at him…? Yami gasp…it was at this point that he noticed just how close he was to the female chunin or as Ookami dubbed her "The Hot Chunin." Making his face blushed ten shades of red. He quickly turned his face to look at anything but her, which ended up being a laughing Vann and smirking Ooakmi. Rei sighed…

'Two perverts and one overly shy kid…Great…'thought Rei. "Well let's start moving! Get back into formation…we're moving out",

"Yes Maam!"

No one paid any attention to the same "stray dog" that was watching the whole thing. The dog sunk into the forest and faded into the shadows.

_---In the forest---_

The dog was running through the forest at high speed. To the untrained eye it would look like a black blur. It finally stopped its sprint coming up to a cave. It slowly walked in.

The cave itself was pitch black…the only thing visible on the animal was his yellow eyes. Finally a figure came up to the dog.

"Hello Shadow, catch anything nice today." Said a voice. "What was that boy?"

"What's he saying Kouichi?", asked a Feminim voice.

"Worms have been screwing with our dogs…they killed twelve of them." (Kouichi)

"Now now now, we can't have that now can we?", said a third voice.

"No! We can't. I'll take care of them myself!", exclaimed a fourth voice

"Calm down Zaku we don't even know who we're dealing with yet", a fifth voice called out.

"There are a total of eight of them. Three of them are merely traders. Three snot nose punks. Finally two wearing chunin vest.", stated Kouichi.

"And what about the Jounin? If there are three genins there ought to be a jounin crawling around", a sixth voice explained.

"None according to Shadow", stated Kouichi.

"No surprise…that mutt is about as useful as you are!", called a seventh voice, which caused a growl to come from both Kouichi and Shadow.

"Calm down!", screamed the third voice. "Jounin or not those brats must be taught a lesson. Now who's willing to get there hands dirty?"

"I will!", called Zaku (fourth voice)

"Me and Shadow will help out." (Kouichi)

"Good…now one more…" (Third)

"Hey Mimiru, two of the nins in this group are Hizuuga." (Kouichi)

The owner of the second voice grinned… "Ok…I'm in.?" (Mimiru)

"Good…after you deal with those punks get out of here…they'll probably send someone to find the bodies…they'll probably be Jounin level as well. It's best if we abandon the Cerulean forest. We'll meet back in the usual town. Now move!", With that…four figures suddenly disappeared.

"Alright lets take care of these worms and go", (Kouichi). With that four more figures disappear.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Glad to get this next chapter up...I hope I did well on my fight scenes...Anyway, as always please read and review...let me know what you think.**


	8. Awakening! Enter the Black Moon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter…took me a while to write it…I think it might have been the hardest one to write.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Awakening! Enter the Black Moon!**

The group was walking down the road. They had just exited the Cerulean Forest and were about to cross into the King's Valley. They were still walking in the same formation...Rei infront; Inochi and Vann on each side of the wagon; Ookami and Yami in back.

Yami was still a bit shaken up about the killing…and he hadn't even killed anyone yet.

"The first kill is always the hardest…you may feel bad now…but your going to feel worse when you actually kill someone…it'll be easier the next time though", spoke Ookami, nose still in a book.

"Yea I guess…how come you don't feel so upset about this…?"

"It wasn't my first. Me and Inochi had already gone on a few missions before you joined us. I killed someone on my first mission…it was…horrifying…but I had to…Inochi's life was in danger. I had to choose between my enemy and my longtime friend, I chose my friend."

"Yea…I guess you really had no choice…"

Ookami sighed, "No I didn't, though it took me along time to convince myself of that…I kept thinking that I could've saved them both…but it wasn't an option…not at my level at least."

Yami and Ookami fixed themselves in an uncomfortable silence once again. They heard Rei call.

"We're coming up on the King's Valley. We're going to take the path on the right it'll take us over the valley, instead of through it", called the Leader. The whole group nodded.

_---Somewhere else---_

The group of eight were currently unaware of the fast moving ninjas that were approaching them. They would over take them soon.

_---The King's Valley---_

The King's valley… "THIS is the King's Valley?", asked a very disappointed Psychic.

"What were you expecting", asked a smirking Swordsman.

"Something bigger really…", a disappointed Yami looked to his left. The Valley was…tiny…very, very small. It was only about three stories tall… The valley…it looks like there used to be a river at the bottom, but it was all dried up now. He could easily see the other side. "Why didn't we just go through it?"

"That's why." Yami followed Ookami's pointing finger. It lead him to a vast forest to his right. "People at the bottom are basically sitting ducks…It's easy to ambush someone traveling through there."

"Oh…", Yami took another glance at the disappointing sight.

"ENEMY ATTACK! GET OFF THE WAGON!", shouted Rei

The traders quickly jumped off the wagon just as an explosion knocked it upside down. The cables broke causing the horses to run off. The traders were scared shitless…

Everyone tensed up and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen.

Kunai started flying from the forest. The traders hid behind the upside down cart. The Ninjas started dodging the kunai.

Suddenly an explosion knocks Inochi onto his knees. More kunai started flying at the downed Medic…all of them were ready to explode… 'OH DAMN IT THIS IS GOING TO SUCK!', Yami's eyes shifted to there Brilliant Silver color. He extended his arms and concentrated all his mental ability to push Inochi out of harms way. The medic was thrown a few yards back, avoiding all the kunai and explosions, and managed to land on his feet.

"Ahhh…" Yami fell to his knees clutching his head… "Damn it…"

The downed Psychic failed to notice the kunai that stuck itself a few feet next to him…With a explosion the boy was sent flying up and over the edge of the canyon.

"YAMI!" yelled four horrified Ninjas.

_---Yami---_

Yami was falling down the canyon…he could clearly see the ground approaching quickly…he quickly did a flip and concentrated chakra to his feet. He landed, painfully, on his feet. Afterwards he quickly clutched his head painfully with one and started rubbing his hurt legs with the other… 'Damn it all.'

_---The other four---_

The other four were still dodging kunai. Rei spoke, "Yami landed on the ground safely." This eased the minds of the other three nins. But then another voice spoke.

"He won't be safe for long though." A woman and a man jumped out of the forest. They were both donned in a long black cloak, black leather boots and matching gloves. The man had long spiky brown hair and yellow eyes, the woman had long blue hair done up in a pony tail and her eyes were…white and pupiless.

Rei sneered… "A Hyuuga…", They both had slashed Leaf Hiaetes.

"Well, well, well a bitch from the bastard clan, how are you doing today", replied a smirking Hyuuga.

Rei and Inochi sneered at that comment. "Are these missing nin?", commented the medic.

"Maybe…maybe there something more though", replied Vann.

"What do you mean?", asked Rei.

"I've heard rumors of a group of missing nin running around with black cloaks on. They are supposed to be a bunch of wannabees. A copycat group imitating the organization Akatsuki." (Vann)

"Akatsuki? Never heard of them." (Ookami)

"Sure you have! The first Tsukikage took them out a long time ago…He died taking out all nine members single handedly?"

Ookami's eyes widened, "Yea…I remember now…Wait! These guys are the new Akatsuki?"

The Hyuuga spoke, "No we're the **KuroiTsuki (Black Moon)**."

Ookami smirked, "Ha! Sounds like the IDIOT who came up with that name has lost all forms of creativity."

The Man growled, "Bastard don't insult us!"

Vann smirked, "Why not…you guys are nothing short of a bunch of losers, ain't that right Kouichi?"

Rei blinked, "You know this guy?"

Vann smirked, "Yea, his name is Kouichi Inuzuka, I fought him three years ago in the chunin exams, though he was still with Konahagakure at the time, I quickly took him and his little dog out in the first round…he wasn't on my level then and he certainly isn't now!"

Kouichi growled… "I haven't forgotten you Vann Strife…believe you me, I will take you out."

Rei's eyes widened, "Yami's in trouble! Another man in a black cloak is walking up to him!", everyone gasped! "Inochi-sama and Ookami, both of you go help Yami now…leave us with these two…"

Ookami and Inochi both nodded their heads. Both ninjas turned and took off to help their comrade when suddenly a big black wolf suddenly appeared before both ninjas. Said animal looked ready to pounce on the two boys, he was baring his fangs and growling.

Both boys got on the defensive; Ookami pulling out both swords and Inochi pulling out some senbon. "Yo Vann! I thought you said he had a LITTLE dog!", spoke the swordsman.

"Little bastard grew up I guess", claimed Vann.

"YOU THINK!" (Ookami)

"ENOUGH! Vann deal with the Inuzuka, Inochi and Ookami deal with the dog, I'll deal with the Hyuuga…first one to finish needs to go help Yami. Now MOVE OUT!"

_---Yami---_

Yami was still rubbing his legs…He had taken an aspirin a few minutes ago and it was just now starting to work…His legs however, were still a little sore…but nothing broken. 'Better thank my chakra training for that.' He looked up…he couldn't see his team mates…All he could see was the top of the cliff and the setting sun. 'Damn cliff…here I was complaining about its small size…should've known that'd come back to bite me in the ass!'

Yami stiffened…He felt a large amount of killer intent radiating somewhere behind him. He slowly turned around and nearly choked. Standing behind him was a mountain of a man. Even with that long black cloak on, Yami could easily see the man's rippling muscles. His slashed cloud Hiaete was on his head. That's not what scared him though, although it did help; what scared him was the man's Large Double Edged sword. 'It looks like he can chopped down trees with that thing.'

"End game", spoke the man.

Yami was still partially paralyzed from the killer intent, "…what…?"

"It's my personal motto. Kinda like a calling card…I always say that phrase…whenever I'm about to murder someone…", spoke the black haired giant.

Yami's blood ran cold.

The giant started laughing. "So how about you just stand still and let me kill you quickly…maybe I'll be able to find some real fun up the canyon." With that, the man started walking to the boy.

Yami's eyes widened. Yami started stepping back…this man was too much for him. There's just no way…the killer intent radiating from this man was just too much… 'DAMN IT, I JUST CAN'T STAND HERE AND LET HIM KILL ME!' With that thought, Yami quickly grabbed one of his Fuuma, flicked it open, and quickly chucked it at the cloak-wearing giant. Unfortunately he forgotten to add his power to the shurikan, add that to Yami's lousy accuracy and the fact that he was still shaking…and you get giant shurikan sailing, a good feet, around the giant. 'Damn it I have got to work on my accuracy', thought a still shaking psychic.

The giant smirked and launched himself at the boy and threw a punch…sending the boy flying backwards and landing painfully on the ground. Things were looking horribly.

_---Vann vs Kouichi---_

'Ok…this guy is brash and stupid…A quick genjutsu should be able to handle him easily…I'm going to have to wait till that Hyuuga chick starts fighting though…her byakkugan will easily see through my genjutsu and she'll cancel it for this big lug.' With that thought Vann pulled out a Kunai and stared his opponent down. 'The idiot doesn't even have his dog with him…he's got no chance against me…'

Kouichi took off his gloves and started performing hand seals and called out, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu(Four Legs Technique)**". Kouichi started taking up a more beastly appearance. His nails grew into long claws and his canines lengthened. "I'll rip you to pieces." Kouichi started running at Vann and with a cry of "**Gatsuga** **(Double Piercing Fang)**" Kouichi jumped and started spinning violently at Vann.

Vann easily dodged the attack and threw a kunai at the Inuzuka only to have it be reflected away from the target. 'No way I'll be able to beat him this way…gotta wait till I can safely cast a genjutsu on him.'

_---Rei vs Hyuuga---_

Mimiru turned to face her opponent. She had just sent the three traders into the forest to hide.

"Mimiru", spoke the Hyuuga.

"Huh?" (Rei)

"My name is Mimiru, I want you to take it to the grave with you", spoke the smirking Hyuuga.

Rei glared, "My name is Rei, and you will be the one to go to the grave today."

Both warriors stared at each other, Byakkugan already activated. Both ninjas were starting to wait for the other to make the first move. Finally both caved and started running at each other. They both got into a Rhythmic dance with each other. Both trying to tap each other with their Jyuuken. They were both at equal speeds, so it would all fall down to endurance and luck. The first one to slow down for even a second would be the one to lose the fight.

The Hyuuga smirked, "Looks like your little friend is in trouble."

The Hizuuga was frowning; she could see it to… "Yami just got hit hard!", she called out to her companions.

_---Ookami and Inochi vs Wolf---_

Ookami and Inochi were still standing in battle position with the wolf. "Come on we'll take this thing out quickly so we can help Yami", spoke the medic.

"I'll take him out right now!" With that Ookami rushed at his foe, blades drawn.

The black dog quickly jumped at the swordsman and started spinning violently. Ookami saw this and quickly crossed his blades in an attempt to block the attack. The wolf collided with the blades but quickly pushed away the swordsman as if he were nothing. Ookami landed violently on the ground but quickly jumped back up. The wolf landed on the ground, now between Ookami and Inochi. Ookami growled and was about to charge again when Inochi spoke. "CALM DOWN! If you don't you'll just get thrown around again, listen Ookami keep him busy while I charge up my Lightning Shurikan no jutsu; afterwards I'll wait when the time is right to attack him."

"Fine", nodded the swordsman, who then charged at the Black Wolf.

_---Yami vs the Giant---_

Yami groaned as he slowly lifted himself off the ground. 'This sucks…' The giant continued to walk closer to the boy. 'If I don't do something quick, I am so royally screwed.' Yami quickly pulled out his remaining Fuuma and flicked it open. The giant merely smirked at this.

"You might as well lie down and play dead punk. Even if you could aim there's no way that would work on me."

Yami's heart was still going overtime. 'No reason to wait.' Yami launched himself at the giant, Fuuma in hand, and started attacking him. He couldn't even land a hit. The giant was easily moving out of the way of Yami's pathetic attempts. Yami's eyes shifted silver and he quickly pulled on the giants left causing him to fall over. However, the giant was quickly able to jump up using his arm to push himself off the ground. Yami jumped up as well but was immediately clobbered back down. His Fuuma dropped harmlessly to the ground. The giant landed.

"Interesting trick you have there…I better snuff you out now." With that the giant started doing some hand seals and held up his hand, which started to surge with purplish electrical energy. "**Raiton: Lightning blast no jutsu**". The ball of crackling lightning formed in the giant's hand; he quickly threw it at the young Psychic, who was only now starting to get up to his feet.

Yami's eyes widened; the ball connected pushing him back several yards, all the while his feet grinding into the dirt. When Yami finally stopped moving, his body was still slightly sparking from all the electricity. He finally just dropped to his knees. 'I can't move…'

_---Vann vs Kouichi---_

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that both Byakkugan ninjas were currently in a dance of death. He smirked, 'I got him now.'

Kouichi had gone into a pattern of Gatsuga and attacking Vann with his claws. However it didn't work on Vann he kept either dodging or parrying Kouichi's attacks.

'Well lets give this bastard something painful', he thought to himself as he just dodged another Gatsuga. Vann put his hands together and started concentrating, '**Genjutsu: Demonic Torturous Senbon Rain**'.

Kouichi landed and quickly turned to attack the Tsuki nin once again but was quickly stop. He was no longer on the canyon. He was in a big room. The brick walls made it look like some sort of dungeon. There were no windows, the only thing that lit the room were a few candles. What scared him though were the many painful looked devices that were everywhere. Long rusty chains; blood stain knives; big worn out tables all ornamented the creepy room. He could still see his enemy though he was donned in black robes now. The smirking Vann made Kouichi's blood boil. Vann was holding a switch. Kouichi made a move to attack the Tsuki nin…but was haulted when Vann pulled the switch. From every direction hundreds senbon needles started to fly and pierce through the Inuzuka. "AAAAHHHHH", the nuke nin yelled out. 'BASTARD…if he thinks his cheap parlor tricks will stop me this time…he's sadly mistaken!'

Vann, who could still see the forest, was still concentrating hard on the genjutsu. "Not going to be able to hold this for much longer…he better pass out soon", Vann muttered to himself. He could see the screaming Inuzuka on the clutching his body.

"Yami just got hit hard!", he could hear his teammate call.

'Shit!' Vann quickly; still concentrating on the Genjutsu, his hands in a ram seal; turned his head to see the young man kneeling before a giant of a man. "KID GET UP!" screamed the man. Big mistake…that was the distraction the Inuzuka needed. Vann was startled when he saw Kouichi flying at him growling like a mad man. Vann sidestepped the man at just the right time to avoid a fatal blow. However, I did give him one hell of a scratch on his right side.

"Bastard…you won't beat me this time with you cheap parlor tricks", growled an extremely pissed and panting Inuzuka.

"SHIT", cursed Vann whilst pulling out some Kunai. 'He actually broke out of my genjutsu? Bastard improved more than I thought.'

_---Rei vs Mimiru---_

Both warriors were locked in a dance of death. Neither was warrior seemed to falter not even for half a second. They both heard Vann scream at Yami.

Rei was losing her temper at the smirking chatterbox though. "It looks like your little friend is about to die…there's no way he'll get up after that last attack", laughed the smirking Hyuuga.

Rei was desperate. If Yami falls; not only does she fail him as a leader, but in her eyes she fails the Hizuuga clan as well. 'Yami is in that position because he somehow saved Inochi-sama…if I let him fall I'll never forgive myself….' "YAMI RUN!", she frantically screamed.

"There is no escape from Zaku…he'll chop the little bastard in half…and that's that", said the still smirking Mimiru.

Rei growled at Mimiru and continued to attack.

_---Ookami and Inochi vs Shadow---_

Their plan hadn't worked. The fast-moving wolf was beating both genin. They were getting grounded hard. They both heard the screams of both of chunin.

Inochi was starting to get worried so he took a look over the cliff. Yami was kneeling, still shaking, before the approaching ninja. "YAMI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!", screamed the Hizuuga.

"WATCH OUT!" (Ookami)

Inochi turned just in time to avoid getting hit by the wolf. 'He needs help…fast…I can't let him die because of me...'

Ookami charged the wolf once again…blades in hand. 'Need to beat this bastard…' The wolf charged Ookami and once again sent him flying. Ookami was knocked on his back…where he had to fight to not fall off the cliff… 'Damn it…' He turned his head and his blood ran cold…the giant was standing right before Yami. "YAMI GET YOUR ASS UP!"

_---Yami vs Zaku---_

The skies were starting to darken…the two warriors were standing before each other. The grinning giant was staring down at the small child before him. The young man was kneeling before his overwhelming power. The blood slowly spilling from his various cuts.

"KID GET UP!", screamed a older male voice.

"He's…to…much…I'm…not…ready…for…him…", said the black haired youth between pants.

"YAMI RUN!", screamed a female voice.

The Giant was getting closer…sword in hand. His sick grin promised only one thing…death.

"YAMI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!", screamed a familiar voice.

Various emotions came over the boy…

Fear…he was going to die…

Anger…he wasn't strong enough…

Regret…he couldn't stop this man from hurting his friends…

Loneliness…he was all alone and no one could help him…

Animosity…for the giant who would soon take his life…

And most of all Malice…against this man…

"YAMI GET YOUR ASS UP!" screamed another familiar voice.

"No….it can't end like this…", The young warrior started to rise with nothing but hatred, malice, and the promise of pain in his Cold Blue Eyes.

The Giant stopped a few feet away from the boy when he saw him rise. He was surprised to see various markings burning across the boy's face and lower arms…and then they stopped burning...all that was left was black flame like marks around the boy...killer intent started radiating off the two warriors.

"End Game", both warriors said at precisely the same time.

The giant quickly attacked with his sword, attempting to vertically cut the boy in half. However the blade was stopped. The giant nearly choked. His blade was halted by a floating Fuuma shurikan. 'What the hell?' The giant heard something behind him. He slightly turned his face to see the other Fuuma shurikan flying straight at him. He jumped to the side, bringing his sword with him. The Fuuma shurikan came at Yami and started circling him before floating in place, whilst still rotating, on his right side. The shurikan that stopped Zaku's sword lowered to Yami's left.

Yami's eyes were glowing silver. Black and purple energy started radiating from him as he gave a sick smirk. Zaku, if only for a moment, felt fear well up inside of him.

Yami launched himself at the giant, Fuuma still spinning at his sides. He threw a punch at the giant's head. Zaku merely turned his head to avoid the punch. He did however forget about the Fuuma and was almost beheaded when one came at his head. So the to ninjas went into a pattern. Zaku had to dodge or block both an enraged Yami and semi-sentient shurikan. He didn't receive a second to launch any of his own attacks. 'This kid, what the hell is he?'

Yami sent a kick at the giant, which was quickly block using his large sword. But instead of attacking again he quickly launched himself off the blade and went into a backflip. He landed several feet away from the giant, Fuuma still at his side. He extended his arms and both shurikan went flying out in the direction of the enemy ninja.

Zaku tried to block both projectiles with his sword. Big Mistake, The Fuuma hit with such force that his sword was knocked out of his hand. He wasn't to worried though he was watching the two projectiles fly into the air. Another Big Mistake, he failed to notice Yami rushing him and going into his new favorite combo, the one he used against the bandit. He first started hitting Zaku with a flurry of strong punches. Afterwards he knocked him of his balance with a back flip, kicking him in the chin at the same time. However this man was far too big to finish him off the way he beat the bandit, so he opted to punch him instead.

When Yami landed he was crouching down. He concentrated chakra to his feet, and to his right arm. He would also use his power to push himself faster…He launched himself and landed right fist into the giants face. Zaku went backwards and crashed into the rocky wall. He was about to get back up went two sharp objects pinned him at his shoulders. Yami had used his Fuuma to pinned both his shoulders in place…there would be no escape from the demented psychic…

_---Rei vs Mimiru---_

Both woman had stopped there fighting…they were watching what was going on between Yami and Zaku. Mimiru gasped when Zaku was pinned against the valley wall. Mimiru launched herself at the still unaware Rei and tried to attack her heart. However Rei saw Mimiru coming and quickly dodge…getting hit on her side. Rei got on the defense to fight, but was disappointed when Mimiru kept running.

"KOUICHI! We can't win, we're retreating", called the Hyuuga as she jumped down the cliff.

_---Yami---_

One of Yami's shurikan had flown out of one of his pockets. It was just floating in front of Yami for a moment before it launched itself at the pinned man. It was about to reach him when suddenly a woman appeared in front of the giant and parried the shurikan… "Another maggot…do I have to kill you as well?", came Yami's cold dead voice.

Mimiru shuddered at the sound of it before pulling both Fuuma off of the man and throwing them to the side. The man dropped into the waiting arms of Mimiru and Kouichi who had just arrived to help… "What the hell happened to him?" asked the Inuzuka. Seeing the blood stained man before him.

"I'll tell you later, lets just get out of here." (Mimiru)

"None of you are going anywhere…", stated the cold dead voice of the Psychic…floating before him were multiple shurikan. He sent them flying but a spinning wolf came and knocked them out of the air. The wolf came after Yami as the other two jumped away with their downed ally. Yami was dodging all the attacks of the creature before him; he finally called a Fuuma shurikan back to his side. He sent it flying at the wolf but was quickly stopped when the wolf went into another Gatsuga. The wolf then went running off in the same direction of the other three.

Yami growled, dark chakra flaring up once again. He was about to follow when he felt two hands fall onto his back. He turned to see Rei standing behind him, stopping him from moving forward anymore. Behind her were a beat up looking Vann, Ookami, and Inochi… "Just let them go", he heard her say.

He was about to argue when suddenly all the markings on his body flared up again. The marks turned there burning red color before receding back into the mark on the left side of his bottom neck. The three commas were still burning the same red color. The Kanji for light was also glowing white. They weren't only glowing…they were burning immensely; Yami clutched the spot that was burning in pain. His eyes stopped glowing Brilliant silver and revert back to blue. 'Oh…damn it…', with that dark power gone…his head started pounding like it was ready to explode…He felts the effects of all the chakra he had consumed… 'Oh damn it…I think I'm going to die…'

He finally succumbed to the pain and fainted in Rei's arms.

"Yami!"

"Is he ok?", asked Ookami.

"Let me see him…", said Inochi who started checking the young boy over…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's all…hope you enjoyed it…If you liked it please send a review…If you hated it…send a review anyway…wouldn't mind reading some constructive criticism either.  
**


	9. Kitsune’s Inauguration & Yami’s Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**A/N: My longest chapter yet hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kitsune's Inauguration and Yami's Rebirth**

Yami sighed…

"Oh stop complaining and stop making that face!", screamed a female voice.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! TOO HARD KASAI!", screamed the psychic.

"Then stop making that face!", screamed Kasai.

"Kasai…I've been meaning to ask you something since you came in here…WHO THE HELL LET YOU INTO MY APARTMENT?", asked the boy.

"That silver-haired friend of yours…he let me in and told me you were fixing your hair in the bathroom so I came in here to help. Do you have any hair products in here?" asked Kasai continuing to torture…um…comb down Yami's hair.

"No I don't…Wait Ookami? How the hell did he get in?"

"Don't know but him, Bankotsu, and Jyou are listening to some music on your couch…though he has his head buried in some book. You don't have any hair products in your bathroom at all! How the hell do you spike your hair up like you do?"

"Natural…don't comb it or anything…when my hair dries it just kinda happens on its own.

"Oh…Well I'm going to run out to get something to put something in your hair…why aren't you dressed yet?", asked the red-head just now noticing that Yami was clad in only a towel…

Yami's eye twitched, "BECAUSE YOU RUSHED IN HERE AND STARTED SCREWING WITH MY HAIR THE MOMENT I JUMPED OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

Kasai had a thoughtful look, "Did I? Hmmm…Anyway I'll be right back…" With that the hyper red-head rushed out the door…

Yami sighed and went to the door. "Hey can one of you pass me my robes before the insane red-head returns? They should be somewhere hanging in my closet"

"Sure", he heard Bankotsu call out.

Yami sighed again and just started staring at the mirror. He still had some faint bruises over his body. All the cuts had already healed…He grimaced when he thought back to that day…

He'd been passed out for three days straight. He'd been sleeping at Steiner's house most of the time…that's what they told him. They had almost failed their mission to accompany the traders to the town within three days, but in the end completed it after all. They made it on the end of the third day. The other ninja worked fast however…Rei, Vann, and Inochi helped the traders put all their goods back on the wagon. There were also some minor repairs that needed to be done. Ookami made a perverted comment on where Yami's head landed when he passed out in Rei's arms…so she ordered him to go fetch the horses. Yami laughed slightly at that. 'Pervert needs to stop pissing that woman off.' After Yami finally woke up they waited another day and then started going back to Tsukigakure…at a faster pace than they had when they were going with the traders, but still not going at there max speed. They made it home in about a day and a half. That was about three weeks ago. Yami had been ordered to stay within the village for a few weeks after he returned, so the rest of team 7 stayed as well.

He stared at the mirror once again. He placed a hand on his birthmark… "A cursed seal…"

After returning back from the trader's mission the Godaime decided to finally tell Yami the truth about his birthmark. Apparently it gives the user a boost of strength, speed, and chakra. However the user is also flooded with dark emotions…Waizu said it could warp Yami's already fragile mind. Lastly he said that the mark he had placed on Yami, the Kanji of Light, was a special type of seal that would help protect him from it. _"But in the end it will all depend on your will."_

'Troublesome', Yami sighed.

He heard a knock; he turned to the door and opened it. "Here you go bro."

He grabbed his dark black ceremonial robes. "Yea thanks Bankotsu." Ironic that the robes of the "Clan of Light", were black. Yami however just shrugged it off, it suited his tastes just fine.

"You better hurry Kasai could be here any moment now."

"Yea I'll be done quickly", said a smiling Yami.

He was glad but also pissed at the same time. He was glad that his friends made the council's cut for genin. Both Bankotsu and Kasai were still together on a team with Jyou.

However he was kind of pissed off for the reason that Bankotsu was chosen. He was chosen because of his father Kyokotsu. Because of who his father was, "The Warrior of Steel". In short Kyokotsu was a tank that never goes down. When ninjas went on a mission that were sure to involve fight, Kyokotsu was sure to be there. He was a powerful house of pure muscle that could knock out most chunin level opponents with one punch. Yet he had decent speed as well. Yami snarled…sure Bankotsu's father was cool, and Bankotsu was really proud of him…but Yami was still pissed. 'They just want another "Warrior of Steel"…miserable bastards…just want another person to take hits.' He never did share his feelings with his friends though… 'I made a vow to not speak a word about the council…plus even if I did speak to him about it he wouldn't care, he wants to be like his father.' Yami didn't particularly find anything wrong with that…but it still pissed him off. He did ask Bankotsu to be careful while on missions and not to over exert himself.

Yami was also afraid that they were going to expect the same out of Suikotsu, his little sister. 'That'll never work though, Kyokotsu is far to over protective of that girl, he'd never let her go through that grueling training.' It's true too he once jumped up and ran to the girl when she was falling off a counter. Yami groaned at the memory that occurred almost two years ago… Suikotsu was standing on a kitchen counter; she lost her balance; Kyokotsu saw her all the way from the living room and gasped; he jumped up from his position on the couch; started running to the girl; threw the living room table out of the way; threw another couch out of the way; kept running; pushed Yami ten yards out the front door; slammed into Bankotsu, effectively knocking him down; ran into the kitchen; threw the kitchen table out of the way, effectively scaring the hell out of his wife who almost got hit by it; and finally got to his daughter…who...had regained her balance and didn't need help at all…; after all that he just shrugged and went to sit back down on the couch, muttering a small apology to a still downed Bankotsu and Yami who had just walked back into the house. Anyway…so he would never allow her to train in the "Warriors of Steel" style of fighting.

The Ishida's style was actually very easy to learn. It involved a very simple training regiment. First they stand in the center of the circle and multiple devices would start throwing rocks at the ninja. The exercise would only end when the ninja falls. The point was to completely numb the nerves to the point that they wouldn't feel any pain. It also was meant to increase there stamina. Yami had watched Bankotsu go through that exercise…the one Kyokotsu had invented. Bankotsu had only started when he became a genin. He could only stand the constant barrage for about half a minute before falling over.

Yami grinned at the memory of Kyokotsu and Suichi, Bankotsu's mother. They were always really nice to him. In fact they were worried about him. Suichi always saw Yami as far to thin and always tried to fatten him up. She did the same when the boy's started hanging out with Kasai.

Kasai was someone he was all right with. The reason she was chosen was because she belongs to the Uzuki family, but also because of her father. Like the Hanone family…none of them cared to become an actual clan. Instead of living in a large clan house all together, the famous families each lived in individual houses all through out Tsukigakure. There family is famous for its fire-based moves. They developed a way to create flames and feed them with there chakra. She couldn't speak too much about it but she did speak of some things. 'All she said was that it had to do with exciting the molecules around the user to create fire.' The whole family were known as "The Fire Dancers". Her father and her uncle, the uncle being the head of the family, were both greatly respected jounin. They were both known as the lords of Fire. The council was probably hoping that she'd be as good as her father. Yami smirked when he remembered her father and mother… They easily saw that Bankotsu was attracted to their daughter and continuously teased him about it behind Kasai's back. 'Somehow Kasai is still as clueless as ever…'

Jyou…Yami didn't particularly know much about Jyou. He did know that he belonged to the Takaboushi clan and that he was supposed to be some type of lazy genius. He was also chosen.

The other chosen genins were the Hana sisters, Sakura and Ayame, who did end up on the same team in the end. Their teammate was Aki Yagami.

And of course Kitsune was chosen. She was paired with Jiman and Kouji Mokuzai

Yami finished getting dressed and looked at himself. He dressed himself in ceremonial black robes. The long sleeves went past his wrist, partially covering his gloveless hands. Then instead of his usual black boots, he had on ceremonial black sandals. He turned around to look at the symbol in back…the symbol of the Hikari every since they joined Tsukigakure, a solar eclipse. A beautiful dark moon with a fiery white circle extending from the sides. He heard a knock on the door.

"You decent", asked Kasai as she came in.

"You know, you coming inside kinda eliminates the point of asking if I'm decent", explained Yami in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Hmmm…I guess. Alright now stay still while I finish you hair", with that she pushed him down on the chair that was in his bathroom and started to screw with his hair. She placed a liquid, which Yami couldn't see what it was, in his hair and started to spread it. Afterwards she started to comb it down. "So how have you been with those two on your team anyways?"

Yami thought about that for a bit. Kasai and Bankotsu were worried when they found out Yami didn't pass the survival exam. They left to find him when they heard about him, but by the time they had a chance to Yami had already left with team 7 on their first mission. They went to the Kage thinking something horrible had happened to Yami and that's when they heard about him joining the new team 7. When Yami finally returned home they went to lunch together and talked about everything. Bankotsu was pissed that Yami was doing C-rank missions while he was stuck doing those pathetic D-rank ones. He mentally flinched realizing that Kasai was still waiting for an answer. "Oh! Yea fine, they're really great."

It was true…the three of them helped each other a lot. During the pass three weeks, they hadn't gone on missions by order of the Godaime; they had trained pretty hard.

Yami had finally mastered the tree climbing exercise. He also received some helpful training from Rei. When she was available she helped Yami worked on his Water Gathering jutsu. It really helped him out having Rei training him. For his part Yami promised to listen to Rei whenever she was training him. For Rei's part she promised to wear Hizuuga robes that hid her bodily curves. Yami mastered the water jutsu quickly, being able to fill up buckets of water in under a minute. Yami was proud of himself, though he was warned to not get to cocky. _"You should be proud of you accomplishment but do remember that the Water Gathering Jutsu is a very simple jutsu to master, I myself mastered it in about the same amount of time it took you to master it."_ Rei said she'd help him learn more jutsu next chance she gets. Yami started to training his marksmanship…though he still sucked. Finally he found some time to slightly improve his taijutsu. The combo he used against the bandit and Zaku soon became one of his favorite moves, though he still hadn't come up with a name for it.

Ookami was becoming better with his dual wakizashi's. He was training his marksmanship as well. Finally his Air Diffusion jutsu was becoming better. His grandfather, the head of the clan, was helping him with a different form of the Air Diffusion jutsu. The normal form involved blowing large winds out of the mouth, to simply blow away smoke or poison gas away from the target. The downfall…you would only blow away the smoke in front of you. Thus the more advanced version was created. Instead of blowing wind from the mouth; Ookami after doing the seals, would unsheathe a sword, hold it up, and started spinning it horizontally at super high speeds. Combined with large amounts of chakra, this would send winds that would blow away anything in a solid circle. Ookami could increase the area of effect for this move by adding chakra. There was a downfall to this move as well though… _"Gramps said I gotta watch out…using the jutsu this way would consume a lot more chakra. But since I barely use chakra it shouldn't be a problem."_ Ookami himself barely did use any chakra…He preferred to attack with his swords and other weapons. Chakra he did have he would prefer to spend on jumping. Ookami wasn't that perfect with the tree climbing exercise yet. He could climb up a tree easily but at times would fall off of it.

Inochi quickly mastered his Lightning Shurikan Jutsu. Instead of going on to master another lightning jutsu he decided to start training in learning healing jutsu. He also concentrated in learning about the body; he wanted to learn mostly about pressure points. He was also working on his senbon throwing every now and then. His chakra control was great as well. He already mastered the tree climbing exercise a long time ago and was at the moment adept with the water walking exercise.

Yami groaned…Inochi attempted to teach Yami and Ookami this move at one point…however both ninjas kept falling into the water. Inochi thought he'd give both boys a little incentive and took them to one of the bathhouse's hotsprings. It helped Yami a bit…he could stay up for about four seconds but then would fall through. Ookami…he never even tried…every time they attempted this he would sneak off, leaving a Bunshin in his place, and start peeking in the woman's bathhouse hiding in one of the bushes.

"Ok finished…", said Kasai.

Yami stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was combed down his bangs partially covering his eyes. Looking at himself he could see that his hair reached down to his shoulders. Yami turned and smiled at the girl, "Thank you Kasai…but next time…let me get changed before you start messing with my hair."

The girl smirked… "Whatever come on, I wanna get to festival now." That was the first time he actually noticed her. She was wearing a silk red Kimono, adorned with sakura petals. She had a pink sash tied in a bow around her waist. Her normally braided hair red hair was loose today. "I'm so jealous…you actually get to see Kitsune receive the Kyuubi. You gotta make sure to tell me every that happens."

Yami smiled, "Yea I promise." With that said they both walked out of the bathroom.

Yami saw his three friends just sitting around. The trio were indeed listening to some music on a record player that Yami's been meaning to get rid of… 'Wear the hell did I get that thing anyway…gotta buy a cd player…'

Both Bankotsu and Jyou were wearing plain white kimonos, tied with a black sash. Ookami however had a gray kimono, tied with a white sash. He also had his nose in his perverted book again. 'Pervert', thought the Psychic.

Ookami had a few faded scratch marks over his face and neck from his fight with the wolf. They were healing quickly though…soon they'd be completely gone. Bankotsu had multiple scratches and bruises through from his special training.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO EVERYBODY!", yelled an excited girl throwing her arms in the air.

With that everybody started exiting the apartment.

_---In the village (Noon)---_

Though only a few people actually were going to be at the actual inauguration, the village still celebrated the event as a huge festival. It was the biggest celebration of the village and many people of Twilight country came to celebrate it.

'Hmmm…', to be honest Yami didn't really care to be at the inauguration. He would've rather stayed with his friends the whole time. However Kitsune had come by his apartment one day, after his mission to Tea country. She wanted to make sure he'd still be there even if they weren't teammates. For some odd reason Yami couldn't say no…even though he would've rather stayed with his friends. Kitsune was ecstatic when she heard him say he would come. She thanked him and took off. Problem… Ookami was at his apartment that day hanging out…he heard the whole thing and started putting perverted thoughts in Yami's head.

Yami himself couldn't fathom why Kitsune would want him to be there anyways. He thought that the Uzamaki hated him. About five or so years back the two of them did hang out in one of the villages festivals. It was one of the first times she had been allowed outside the Uzamaki clan house. It was after Kairi's suicide and Yami had gone into his shell. They both met up with each other and started to hang out, because they were both alone. Or so Yami thought…actually Kitsune had about five ANBU watching her to make sure nothing happened to the Heiress. But anyways they were hanging out and having a really good time when suddenly it happened. A little girl around the age of both children pulled Kitsune to the side and started whispering something to the young girl. Kitsune returned to the future psychic and apologized saying that she had to go home now. It didn't fool Yami for a second. It happened all to often. He would make a friend that he really liked and someone would tell them horrible things about him and then his new friend would suddenly not want to be his friend anymore. He confirmed this when he continued to walk around the village by himself…turned out she was off playing with another group of kids. He did catch her gaze once…she looked shocked...but the second he caught it, he quickly looked away and walked off.

Always happened that way…he hadn't had a true friend till he was nine…that was when him and Bankotsu started hanging out. Two years later they started hanging out with Kasai. Slowly the two of them managed to pull the Hikari out of his shell…

So here he was walking around the village with his friends, before heading off to the Uzamaki clan house.

"Ok remember Yami we'll try to be around Ichitaku around 6:00, you should be out of there by then", stated Bankotsu.

"Yea we'll meet you there", said Ookami.

Yami smiled…Both Ookami and Bankotsu had actually become a bit close in these short three weeks…Ookami and Yami were hanging out more and Bankotsu would hang out with them as well. The two had similar minds…perverted…Ookami stopped being a pervert to Kasai when he discovered Bankotsu's crush. Ookami however didn't refrain from putting perverted thoughts in Bankotsu's head. Kasai met Ookami a few times but didn't think much of him one way or the other. Jyou…well was usually sleeping…The only reason Jyou even came over to Yami's apartment was because Kasai dragged him there.

He turned to the Takaboushi. He had his hand in his blue hair and his brown eyes were slightly closed indicating that he was probably still tired…

Inochi was a tad different…He introduced him to all his friends but Inochi was usually caught up in his studies and training to hang out all too much. The times when he did take it easy were unfortunately times when Bankotsu's group were on missions.

'Hhmmm…Inochi…', thought the Psychic. "Hey Ookami where's Inochi anyways?"

The swordsman turned to his friend, "He's probably with his family…they should be at the inauguration as well…", replied Ookami a little sadly.

Yami easily caught it though most others would have missed it. He caught it because he felt the same way. A pang of jealousy. Ookami, like Yami, was an orphan. Both his parents died when he was very young and he was currently living with his grandfather, who was the head of the family of the Hanone. Yami was a little jealous of Ookami as well. Yami was completely alone in the world. Ookami at least had his grandfather and grandmother. His grandfather, Adray, was really nice…though Yami suspected that he was a little crazy as well. His grandmother, Kaoru, was one of those stereotypical sweet old granny types that loved to bake cookies. He also had his uncle, his father's brother, but he was usually caught up with his own family.

"Anyway he's going to be at the inauguration ceremony but then he's going to come with you to meet up with us."

"Yea alright." Both Yami and Ookami sounded dazed at that point, not really listening to what the other said…

"So Bankotsu where are your parents."

"Hanging out with the apple of daddy's eye", replied Bankotsu. In truth he didn't mind it. Gave him time to be alone with his friends where he would rather be. And it wasn't like his parents ignored him anyways.

"How about yours Kasai."

"Not sure…ran out before I had a chance to ask them", everyone sweat dropped at the comment.

"….Ok… how'll about yours Jyou…" he didn't actually know Jyou's parents but he thought he'd ask just to be polite.

"They should be around the festival somewhere…" was his reply

The group walked around a bit longer when suddenly Kasai spoke.

"Hey there's Kitsune," screamed a pointing Kasai.

Yami turned to see the Uzamaki Heiress at one of the stands. It looked like she was about to buy something. Yami looked behind her too see both her teammates Jiman and Kouji standing behind her. Jiman was wearing his normal white robe however this time he didn't have his katana with him.

Kouji was wearing robes of his clan as well. They were very similar to the ones that Jiman had on…the color being the most noticeable difference. Kouji's robes were dark green and the pants he was wearing were the same. His sandals however were both black. He was wearing his signature black sunglasses covering his green eyes. His shoulder length black hair combed down like always.

The group walked up to the trio. "Hey Kitsune! Hey guys!", called Kasai however the second she uttered the name "Kitsune", both boys quickly turned and started to glare daggers at the group. However, when they saw who they were glaring at, they immediately blinked and apologized.

"My apologies…thought you were someone else…" said the normally silent Kouji.

"Yea", agreed Jiman.

'Hmm…', Yami took a look around and noticed some boys hiding around… 'Probably had to protect Kitsune from her fan boys today…' And when he turned back to the group…he could see why…

Her hair was styled beautifully and fell down her back all the way to her waist. She was wearing the most elegant dress he had ever seen. She was in a white silk sleeveless gown. Its straps were about one inch thick. The dress reached down to her ankles. She was wearing sandals as well, non-ninja ones. But what probably drove most boys crazy was the opening that showed off part of her stomach. There was a diamond shaped hole that was meant to show off her belly button. '…Its probably for the ceremony…they have to seal the Kyuubi via a seal that has to be placed on her naval.' He received an elbow to his side. He turned his head to see a smirking Ookami… and with that all the perverted remarks that Ookami filled his head with suddenly came flooding back with a vengeance. It caused him to blush and suddenly look away. 'Stupid pervert…first screws with me about Rei and then with Kitsune…'

He turned his head back…she also had a slight tinge of pink on her face… 'People have probably been staring at her all day.'

"Kitsune congratulations and Happy Birthday!" called an excited Kasai.

"Happy birthday…", said the other four boys that arrived with Kasai…just remembering that it was indeed her birthday.

She smiled, "Thank you everyone." She looked around and frowned when she saw Ookami, "I'm sorry but I don't think I've met you yet."

Ookami grinned and said, "The names Ookami Hanone. I'm Yami's new teammate. Please to finally meet you face to face Uzamaki Kitsune."

"Yami's new teammate?", asked a confused Jiman. Kitsune also had a look of utter confusion on her face.

'Oooops…guess I forgot to mention that to her when she came by', thought the Psychic.

"Yea…when I failed to join team 19 I joined up with another team…Ookami's on that team as well.", explained Yami telling the same partial lie he told to both Bankotsu and Kasai.

Kitsune smiled at him, "Congratulations…I'm so glad that things worked out for you."

"You failed our survival exam and yet you were allowed to join another team…? Why?", asked the Gekkani with a raised eyebrow.

Yami's was so screwed… 'What the hell am I suppose to tell him…'

"It's simple…we saw something in Yami that your Jounin sensei didn't see", replied Ookami trying to cover for Yami. Kitsune seemed satisfied with the answer but Jiman was about to press on. Sensing the tension Kasai spoke.

"So you guys wanna hang out with us?", asked Kasai. "I know you don't have much time left before your ceremony…is there something specific that you want to do Kitsune?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to walk around the village for a while."

"Well that's what we were planning on doing…", said Kasai.

With that the eight ninjas started walking around the village. The village looked about the same as it always does. A few banners here and there dedicated to the Uzamaki. The only true difference was there were more people out on the streets; a lot of out-of-towners, and most of them were dressed in kimonos or robes. That and the fact there were many more ANBU and Sentries around. Security was up high and Yami was sure that he could see some following his group. 'Gotta protect the star of the festival.'

The group continued to walk around the village. People on the streets were bowing to the Uzamaki Heiress. Both Kitsune and Kasai stopped at some stands and bought some small things, which Bankotsu and Jiman jumped at the chance to carry for there crushes respectively. Yami snickered at a comment, made by Ookami, about how whipped those two were going to be if anything ever happened with their crushes.

The group continued to walk around the village for a while longer when it became about time for the group to split.

"Alright boys and girls it's about time that you start moving to the Uzamaki House", said Ookami.

"Yes, he's right we better start moving", stated the Heiress.

They all nodded. Yami knocked fists with both Ookami and Bankotsu. He muttered a goodbye to Kasai and Jyou he replied the same way. "Remember Ichitaku at 6:00 you'll probably be out by then. If not we'll wait a little bit for ya." Ookami turned to Jiman and Kouji, "You two are welcomed to join us as well."

Both boys nodded before replying with a maybe. Jiman and Ookami stared and smirked at each other once more… Yami groaned, 'Stupid Pride.' Those two have been wanting to fight the other ever since they learned the other's last name. The Gekkani and Hanone, both being weapon-based clan/family, were in always in a bit of a rivalry. "Silly little cock fight", muttered Yami under his breath.

"What was that?", asked the future container who had somehow managed to hear him.

"Ummm…I didn't say anything…", replied the Hikari.

"Ok…", replied Kitsune a little unsure.

"Well we must be going now!", replied the Gekkani.

With that the group split up; Yami, Kitsune, Kouji, and Jiman going to the Uzamaki house; Ookami, Bankotsu, Kasai, and Jyou continuing to go around the festival.

_---Uzamaki Clan House Gates (4:00)---_

They've reached the gates of the Uzamaki clan house where they met up with the Hizuuga clan head and his family.

Yami and Inochi smiled at the sight of each other. They went up to each other shook hands. "Hey Inochi how've you been…haven't seen you in a few days."

Inochi smiled back… "Been studying hard…I have got to train my mind."

"It's good to see you again Yami-san", spoke a male voice behind Inochi. It was Inochi's father and the Hizuuga clan head, Hizashi Hizuuga, who inherited the name of Neji's first son. With him was his wife Hitomi and Shikyo, Inochi's brother the clan Heir. They were all dressed in matching robes of the Hizuuga clan. They were similar to his own however instead they were Tan robes, with gray pants and gray sandals. They of course had the Hizuuga symbol in back…a Ying Yang.

Shikyo…after only meeting the man once…Yami already idolized the older ninja. He was currently 19 years old, he was set to take over the clan when he becomes twenty-five, and is already a high-ranking Jounin. He made genin at the age of 10, chunin at 11, and jounin at 14, he became ANBU at 14 as well, and made ANBU captain at 15, he recently quit and started doing ordinary Jounin missions though. His Byakkugan was extremely perceptive. He fought with Jyuuken like most members of the Hizuuga but also became fond of carrying around a large katana, from his days in ANBU. He's of course in the bingo book with the phrase 'Run like hell if encountered' written under his name. In fact the only known problem with Shikyo seems to be the fact that he has an uncontrollable pocky addiction… 'HE IS SO AWSOME!' thought Yami with stars in his eyes.

Shikyo moved his light blue bangs out of his face and approached Yami. "It's good to see you again to Yami", said the man whilst extending his arm.

Yami smiled took it and shook it. Both boys…Inochi and Shikyo were polar opposites. Inochi with his bad eyes can very well use his Byakkugan. If he wears his glasses, with his Byakkugan activated, his vision will get distorted and will give him a headache that could rival one of the ones Yami always gets. Without his glasses his vision gets blurry and he can't see straight. So instead on concentrating on his Byakkugan, Inochi opted to become adept with senbon needles. Also for some reason he decided to become a medic nin. Shikyo on the other hand had great vision and uses his Byakkugan often. Since he made ANBU he'd be using a combination Jyuuken and his long Katana to fight his opponents with.

Both brothers looked differently as well. Inochi wore glasses and had the same short dark blue hair of his father. While Shikyo had the same silverish light blue, long hair of his mother.

"Yami, you know the heads of the Hizuuga family?", asked a curious Kitsune.

Yami turned to her with a smile, "Yea, Inochi is my other teammate; his family I met after our first mission together." It was true…about two days after they returned home Yami was invited to the Hizuuga house. Both happy parents promptly thanked him for saving their son. Its also when he met Shikyo for the first time off somewhere on the Hizuuga ground eating pocky. Hitomi also accused him of being far to thin as well…and tried to…force-feed him cookies and other sweets. 'Must be a mother thing'

Ookami was there again as well…he was also loved by the head family for saving their son from an earlier mission. Though they were getting tired of him asking perverted questions about the Byakkugan.

'When will he learn…', thought Yami as he walked inside with everyone else.

_---Uzamaki Clan House Alter (5:00)---_

'This is really eerie…', spoke the Psychic… 'If I didn't know better I'd say they were going to sacrifice her in some sort of blood ritual to appease some kind of god of death.'

They were in a large white room with various chairs surrounding an altar. The room was nicely made…it looked like it was made of marble. There were various paintings around the room, none to important…mostly some landscapes. There weren't any windows…the large room being in the basement. Candles were the only source of light the room had. Everyone was in a chair. All the clan heads, their families and some higher ups, were sitting around the large room. The council was here as well. Lastly the Tsukikage and Kitsune's aunt, Kasumi, were in at the large altar preparing for the ceremony.

Kasumi was in an elegant dress similar to Kitsunes, minus the hole over the naval, hers was also red instead of white. Kasumi had very similar features in common with the younger girl; her long blond hair and blue eyes. Kasumi was Kitsune's official guardian…and was currently the head of the clan…but will promptly pass all those rights over to her niece after the ceremony. Kasumi was never able to teach her niece anything ninja related, not being a ninja herself. 'I think she's officially a dancer…or maybe it was a singer…'

Yami turned his head and could see Inochi sitting next to him, and his family sitting near them as well. He could see Hinadi, the Kitsune's Jounin sensei sitting near some Hizuuga higher ups. He also saw Rei, sitting next to Hinadi, which surprised him…he had no idea she was a higher up of the Hizuuga clan.

At his other side was sitting Megumi.

Yami took another looked around…there were about three dozen ANBU here. They weren't taking any chances.

Finally Kitsune, still wearing the same dress, came inside the room. She was walking to the center of the room looking around for something. It seems that she found it…She caught eyes with Yami. They both seemed to stare at each other for a while. 'Why is she looking at me like that?', thought a confused Psychic. She merely smiled at him and turned her head forward to the kage and her aunt. She reached the stairs the small set of stairs that would lead her up to the altar; there were only five steps. When she reached the altar, she bowed at the kage and at her aunt and then laid down on the altar.

Waizu then put his hands in a ram seal and his chakra started to flare up. Then, as if out of thin air, a huge black seal appeared on the ceiling. Kasumi grabbed a paintbrush and some black paint and started drawing on Kitsune's naval. Kasumi was drawing an elegant design on her stomach, when she was done she put the paintbrush down, smiled at her niece, and slightly bowed her head. Waizu started to go into a long chain of seals. As he was performing them, the seal changed from black to red. Five minutes had gone by when his hands finally froze on the ram seal once again. The seal started to glow and a small beam of light shone from the seal on the ceiling all the way to the seal on Kitsune's naval. A giant pulse of red light shot out of the seal and hit Kitsune right on the stomach, she started screaming in pain. "AAAHHHH!", cried the container. The seal on the ceiling disappeared. However, Kitsune was still crying in pain and trashing about. Waizu, who was panting from everything he did, quickly went to hold down the suffering girl. Most people had risen from their seats at the sight of the crying girl…but a hand gesture from Waizu kept them down. Kasumi went to the girl and started stroking her hair back, whispering soothing words in her ear. Small slit-sized marks started appearing on Kitsune's cheeks, three on each cheek. She finally opened her eyes, still howling in pain, her beautiful bright blue eyes suddenly shifted to blood red with cat-like pupils and just as quickly shifted back…Kitsune stopped screaming and thrashing about…and fainted…

_---Kitsune's Mindscape---_

Kitsune found herself in front of a mountain. She was currently on a platform before some stairs. 'Where am I?' wondered the confused Heiress. She started walking up the stairs that were built on the mountain. She couldn't see anything below the spot where she ended up on. Clouds were keeping the anything under the platform from being seen and they seemed to extend to as far as her eyes could see. She could see other mountains popping up from the clouds…but none were as big as the one she was currently scaling 'I'm glad these stairs are here', thought a relieved Kitsune. She looked up at the beautiful night sky adorned with countless shining stars. The moon seemed much bigger and brighter than usual. She continued to walk up the cement stairs… 'I'm almost at the peak!' When she reached the top of the mountain she gasped…before her was a humongous house one only a giant could possibly live in. The 'house' was painted white and had a dark blue roof. It sat on another set of stairs. She didn't even know how she would open the doors that were at least fifty times her size. Suddenly the doors started to open, as if they were reading her mind.

**"Kit! Come to me!"**, she heard a demonic voice howl.

'Could that be the Kyuubi?', she asked herself mentally.

**"Indeed…Now come to me Kit", **called the same voice.

It startled her, "What! How…how…did you hear me…"

**"The seal connects me to your mind…it will take you a little bit of practice to be able to conceal your mind from me…Now, come to me. I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!", **screamed Kyuubi.

It startled the girl once again…she decided to enter the large house before she further annoys the large beast. She walked up the stairs and entered through the door. She discovered that the huge door was actually a gate though. When she entered, she found herself in a huge garden. There were multiple flowers and trees around the garden. A small river extended from one wall, all the way to another. But the thing that stood out most was the giant fox that sat only a few feet away. Kitsune stared in amazement. "Kyuubi!", she said excitedly.

The fox was just staring at her as if sizing her up. Finally it grinned, **"Come closer child."** She started to walk over to the huge fox and finally stood before him. Suddenly the fox threw his paw at the young girl getting ready to kill her in one swipe. He froze, his claw two inches from her face, she didn't even flinch. She just gave a foxy smile, accented by the new whisker-like marks on her cheeks. The fox grinned, **"I like you Kit, I like you a lot…You remind me so much of him."**

"Who?", asked the young woman.

**"My first container…Naruto",** spoke the fox.

Kitsune gasped and she suddenly had stars in her eyes, "Do I really remind you of Naruto-sama?"

**"From the iron will to those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Yes you will be a good container for me", **said the grinning fox.

"I'm honored that you think so highly of me great Kyuubi-sama", said the container bowing respectfully.

The Kyuubi smiled at the girl**, "Your more respectful than Naruto was…I like that. Now sit down with me so I can teach you some things you'll need to grow. What's your name anyway?"**

"My name is Kitsune Uzamaki, great Kyuubi-sama." With that the girl sat down next to the thousands year old fox and listened intently on its every word.

_---Uzamaki Clan House Alter---_

Yami, like many others, was on his feet worried etched on his face for the girl that was only screaming seconds ago.

Waizu smiled at Kasumi…the young girl had finally stopped thrashing about…the ritual was complete. Waizu picked up the small girl in his arms. He then carried her off followed by a dozen ANBU. Kasumi froze and looked straight at Yami. 'Why's she staring at me?' Kasumi smiled at Yami and then followed the Kage. Yami felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked down at a smiling Megumi.

"Calm down…she'll be alright in a couple of hours."

"Umm…yea…", was Yami's reply. Yami was surprised…he hadn't even noticed when he stood up.

_---Uzamaki Clan House Gate---_

Everyone was walking out of the clan house…the inauguration was over…the Kyuubi had found its new container…

Yami was walking side by side with the Hizuuga.

"Yami."

Yami turned to see who had called his name; it was Megumi. "Megumi-sensei…is there something you wanted?"

"Yea I need you for something, if you don't mind could you come to my office at the academy…let's say around Midnight."

Yami blinked, "Midnight! Why so late?"

"I have my reasons…now will you come or not?"

Yami sighed, "Yea sure I'll be there."

"Good." With that said Megumi walked passed her old student and left.

"Wonder what she could want."

He sighed again and walked off to join Inochi who waited for him at the gates.

"Hey Yami!"

Yami turned to see Jiman and Kouji behind him.

"The Hanone invited us along as well…", spoke Jiman.

Yami nodded. With that Yami, Inochi, Jiman, and Kouji went off back into the village.

_---Ichitaku (6:07)---_

There was a loud ruckus going on in the ramen stand. There were multitudes of people going in and out of the restaurant. Poor Natsuko couldn't keep up with all the request. Her daughter Tomoyo, a.k.a. "Ramen Girl", was going burning her self out.

At one of the tables sat Ookami, Kasai, Bankotsu, and Jyou waiting for there other friends to show up.

Finally they did…Yami, Inochi, Jiman, and Kouji walked in and went to sit with the other group. They were unfortunately bombarded with millions of questions by Kasai.

_---Megumi's Office 11:30---_

Megumi was sitting at her desk…She was drinking a glass of sake and staring at an old picture. The old picture was of a middle-aged woman with hugging, from behind, three children that couldn't be older than twelve. Upon closer inspection one could see that the middle-aged woman was a younger Megumi, wearing a standard jounin uniform. And the children? The first one, the one on the left, was a young girl with short red hair and beautiful purple pupiless eyes.

"Hinadi…", Megumi said with a smile.

The second, the one on the right, was a young boy with red eyes and spiky red hair…

"Kazu", she said with a slight disappointed frown.

Finally the last one…was of another girl. Lovely blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes…

"Kairi…"

With that name Megumi broke down and started sobbing…knocking her bottle of sake on the ground, shatter said bottle. "You would've…been so…proud of him Kairi…why didn't…you stay…", she somehow managed to say between sobs.

She looked once again at the picture of the original team 7. Of _Her _team 7. She concentrated on the figure of Kairi…and sobbed some more…Memories started flashing back of words from the Godaime that would kill her…it would kill her if they came true.

_---Flashback Kages tower, Godaimes Office (right after the mission to Tea Country)---_

_"So he activated the cursed seal…"_

_"Yes…it seems that way Megumi", spoke the Godaime._

_"It seems the sealed you had placed on him worked as well", said a smiling Megumi…_

_The Tsukikage looked uncomfortable… "No…your mistakened…"_

_"What!"_

_"The seal was meant to lock away Yami's darkness away. Unfortunately the cursed seal is too much a part of Yami, he was born with it after all. So in that aspect the seal of light failed. His darkness is unleashed"_

_"But what about Yami!"_

_"Yami went into the cursed seal level 1 Form. It enhances his strength, speed, and chakra…and in return Yami loses a small piece of his Humanity. However, the seal of light is meant to stop the cursed seal from poisoning Yami's mind. So he should be safe from its effects. That is the second purpose of the seal of light."_

_"If it works then why are you so worried?"_

_Waizu closed his eyes dreading what he was about to tell the woman, "I'm worried that one day Yami may activate the second level of the cursed seal."_

_"Second level?"_

_"Yes…I read about it in one of the Shodaimes reports concerning the cursed seal…when someone achieves this they gain unfathomable power, however the strain on there humanity is that much more severe…if Yami goes to this level…I'm not sure if the seal of light will be able to save him…it will be completely left to his will."_

_Megumi was on the verge of tears, "Isn't there something we could do…"_

_"No…I mean…not unless you can change the past."_

_Megumi blinked, "What?"_

_Waizu sighed, "There is only one way for the body to unlock a marture cursed seal. Orochimaru, the one who discovered the cursed seal, discovered a way to achieve it safely through a special box and a potion. It is the only safe way to acquire it."_

_"Well why should Yami have to worried about that?"_

_The Godaime suddenly turned to Megumi staring straight into her eyes. "Megumi…the only way to achieve the second level is to die." Megumi gasped! "When the individual dies the cursed seal infects his body further…and gives it the ability to tap into the second level. If the user is able to return…he has the ability to tap into it. That is the purpose of the box and potion that Orochimaru used…Yami however, did things the hard way…" With that said Waizu turned to stare out his window… "It's just a theory but him achieving it so early…is probably the reason he obtained his telekinetic power." _

_Waizu placed his hand through his white hair and sighed._

_Megumi was on the verge of tears._

_---End Flashback---_

Megumi sobbed at the memory of that horrible day 6 years ago…

_---Flashback (6 years ago)---_

_Megumi was walking down the road planning on going over to Yami's small apartment. She had been visiting Yami once a week ever since he moved into his small apartment._

_She finally reached the apartment and opened the door. Her blood ran cold. Inside of the apartment was a man strangling a six-year old child to death._

_"You miserable little bastard…It's your fault Kairi is dead and I'm going to make you pay you brat…then I'll go after you bastard father", said the man as he continued to strangle the child. The child couldn't do a thing against the man. His eyes were glazing over and throat was being squeeze shut. He was trying to gasp for air._

_"STOP THAT NOW!" called a pissed Megumi as she ran over to stop the man._

_The man turned and saw the desperate woman and quickly grabbed a senbon needle from his belt. He then stabbed down on the side of Yami's neck. "AAAhhhhh!", screamed the boy. Megumi then smashed the man in the face effectively throwing him off the boy. She then quickly pulled the senbon out of the boy's neck. _

"_No problem you can't kill a person with senbon needle…not in the neck at least", she said…more to herself than to Yami._

_The man snorted… "Usually you'd be right…but that wasn't an ordinary senbon…it was poisoned tipped…the bastard's son is going to die…painfully._

_Megumi snarled and quickly hit the man again, knocking him out, and quickly ran back to the suffering child. "YAMI!"_

_Yami's eyes started to glaze over and his face started to pale. The side of his neck was bleeding slightly. He was having trouble breathing. Finally he stopped moving…he stopped breathing…his heart was slowing down._

"_YAMI HOLD ON I'LL GET YOU SOME HELP!"_

_---Hospital---_

_Megumi was pacing around the waiting room. By the time she reached the hospital Yami's heart had stopped. The Kage, who had horror etched on his face, quickly joined her. They both waited for what seemed like forever. Finally a doctor came out of the operating room. A smile on his face…he spoke, "The kids alright you can go seem him…" He didn't have a chance to finish…Megumi and Waizu ran past him…_

_---End Flashback---_

She almost lost the last piece of the girl she once considered a daughter. The man was thrown in jail and tried for attempted-murder.

She looked at the clock and gasped…it was almost midnight. She ran in the bathroom to wash her face clean of tears. When she walked back out she found Yami standing there waiting for her…a slightly tired expression on his face.

"So what did you want sensei?"

"I want to give you something." With that said she grabbed a large scroll that was on her desk. "But not here…follow me." 'You must become stronger Yami. You must become strong enough to protect you soul.'

Yami blinked… "Ok…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow…that was my longest chapter yet…originally it was going to be much longer…but I decided to cut it off here and add the rest to the next chapter…I really hope you enjoyed it…because if not I just wasted a hell of a lot of time. Anyways I really hope to get alot more Reviews for this chapter.**

**Warning: I don't think this constitutes as a spoiler...but i thought i'd just put a warning down anyways (I'm just answering a review question.)  
**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Someone asked me if Yami was a descendant of Sasuke. Originally that was my idea...It would have made a kick ass fight scene...for those of you who remember the end of Chapter 3. But i decided against it...I don't want Yami to have the Sharingan. So as of right now the answer is "No"  
**


	10. Kages, Perverts, and Giant Frogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**Chapter 10: Kages, Perverts, and Giant Frogs.**

* * *

It was passed midnight…Yami was following Megumi deep into the forest. She hadn't said a single word since they left the academy. 'Why did she have to drag me out here at such an unreasonable hour?' Yami looked down at his clothes… 'I hate robes…how do Kitsune and Jiman fight in them?'

Finally they reached a really large clearing. Large trees surrounded the clearing.

"You've finally arrived."

Yami turned to the voice. It was the Godaime who was currently sitting on a tree branch.

"Tsukikage-sama? What is all this? Why am I here?"

Waizu looked at Megumi…she nodded back at him…this had been her idea…she would follow through with it. Megumi went to sit down on a nearby boulder. She patted a spot right next to her and said, "Yami come sit with me." Yami stared for a while but complied with her request.

"Yami have I ever told you about my ancestor?"

Yami thought for a bit, "Nope, I don't think you ever did."

"I didn't think so. My ancestor was…well…not the best of men. He was probably the biggest pervert this world has ever seen."

"You obviously never met Ookami", interrupted Yami with a smirk.

Megumi smiled, "You know those perverted orange books that Ookami reads?" After receiving a nod, "My ancestor was the writer."

"Oh! Yea Ookami told me about him…Jiraiya…something right?"

"Yes…Jiraiya was a powerful ninja…he was a wanderer for many years…He made many friends among many powerful leaders. He was actually the one who helped Naruto-sama recruit all the ninjas and clans that make up our village." Megumi saw a look of interest in Yami's face. She continued, "Anyway if I remember the story my mother told me…he fell in love my grandmother and vice versa. Though lets face it…by that time he was about 60 years old and my grandmother was about 20, so I'm not completely sure if his love for her was pure or not. But they did have a child together, my mother. Anyway after he died he gave up his most precious possession. Something that was supposed to stay in my family forever. This one scroll." She held out the scroll as she finished that sentence. "I myself never had any children, my fiancé died in battle against the sound when I was about 21. I never was able to find someone to replace him in my heart. And now I'm too old to bear any children." She smiled at the young boy. "This is where you come in Yami…I want you to take this scroll and carry on Jiraiya's legacy."

Yami's eyes widened. He jumped off the rock. "I can't take that from you…it's far to important."

Megumi merely shook her head. "Honestly you weren't my first choice…years ago…I was planning to give it to your mother…but she lost herself to the darkness." She stood and walked over to the Hikari… "Yami I want you to take this scroll…I need you to take it…it will be a light for you that will shine through the darkness in your heart. Take it for your mother…if for nobody else…" Megumi finished.

Yami's eyes were still wide with shock… He couldn't believe what he was hearing…Megumi wanted to give him something this important…to someone like him…

Megumi started walking to the center of the clearing. "Come with me Yami." Yami started walking…

"What exactly is the scroll?"

"It's a powerful contract that will give you the power to call forth a powerful creature to aid you in battle."

"Huh? Oh like Kitsune will have the power to summon forth the Kyuubi?", asked a slightly excited Yami.

Megumi smiled, "Yes."

"What creature will it let me summon?"

Megumi was dreading what she was about to tell him…with a hand on her head and a slight laugh she replied… "Frogs…"

Yami just stared at her for what seemed like a very long time… "Frogs?…"

"Jiraiya was known as the Frog Hermit", replied Megumi. "Anyway…they're really strong so you shouldn't complain." Megumi opened the Blood Contract. Yami quickly read it…it had a bunch of formal writing up top…a bunch of sentences that he couldn't quite understand. He looked a little lower and started reading the names…

"...Jiraiya…Kazama Arashi…huh! UZAMAKI NARUTO!…He could summon frogs as well?", asked an astonished Yami.

Megumi nodded, "Yep…though only early on in his life…he stopped doing it when learned to summon the Kyuubi."

"Oh…", he took another look down…he saw Tsunami Megumi. "So I have to write my name down?"

"You have to write it in your blood. Cut one of your fingers and sign it."

Yami did as he was told, "Hikari Yami"

"Good now we're going to try to summon something. I'll show you how the seals are done and show you how to summon."

Megumi bit her thumb and did a quick set of hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning technique)**. With a huge puff of smoke Megumi was suddenly on a Gigantic Frog. This brownish-reddish frog had a scar along his left eye; a blue, opened, coat; a large Tanto on his back…but probably his most distinguishing feature was the large pipe he was smoking.

Yami blinked, 'Frog's Smoke?'

Megumi jumped down next to Yami and in front of the giant frog.

"Yami this is the Frog boss, his name is Gamabunta. Gamabunta-sama this is my pupil, his name is Yami."

The Frog, Gamabunta, seemed to stare at the boy, "**This child…he doesn't smell like you Megumi**."

"No…he isn't mine…He's Kairi's…you remember her right?"

Gamabunta blinked, "**Yes of course, Kairi Hikari…sad girl…so this is THE child then…hmmm…"**

Yami's blood boiled on the emphasizes on the word "the". "Yea and you're THE frog…still don't see how you could possibly be strong…"

Megumi winced at the comment.

Gamabunta growled and glared at the boy. **"FOOL! I'm the great boss of all Frogs…I saved both Jiraiya and Naruto hundreds of times…I've been fighting before your grandfather was even a glint in your great grandfather's eye! I'm the reason you're standing here on this land right now!"**

Yami blinked, "What?"

Gamabunta laughed, **"Child…it was me who found this village. Naruto and myself were in battle one day and I preformed a gigantic leap high into the air. It was just enough for Naruto to see over the mountains that form the barriers of this village.**

"Really?", asked Yami with astonishment in his voice. "You can really jump THAT high?"

"Yes…Yami, Gamabunta-sama deserves your up most respect. Now, Yami…perform the handseals now…concentrate you chakra and try to summon something."

Yami nodded at Megumi. He first practice the hand seals a bit trying to get use to them. Finally he bit his thumb, as he saw her do, and did the correct hand seals whilst concentrating his chakra. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" With a puff of smoke Yami summoned a small tadpole… Yami sweat dropped.

"What the hell."

**"Hahahahaha…you're going to need a lot more chakra than that brat."**

"Damn it…"

This is the time Waizu decided to approach the scene. He saw Megumi wince when he started approaching. 'I'm sorry Megumi…but unless he gets stronger faster he'll fall to the darkness…Besides…maybe, just maybe he'll develop a resistance to the cursed seals influence', thought the old kage.

"Yami…your still to young and to inexperienced to summon anything that will be of use to you", said the old man.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!", shouted one angry Tadpole. Everyone, including the frog boss, sweat dropped. With a poof of smoke the frog disappeared.

"…Ummm Yami…the only way you'll be able to summon anything big on your reserves will be summon up the same power you used in the King's Valley", explained the Tsukikage.

Yami's eyes widened…and he looked downhearted… "I tried…I've never been able to summon forth the same power I used last time."

"The cursed seal feeds on your emotions…It helped you because of the emotions you were feeling that day activated it…If you want to use it again you must summon forth the same emotions you felt that day…", explained Waizu.

"Emotions…Will that actually work?", asked the boy.

"Yes…now go over there and try it…", said the old man pointing to a spot twenty yards away. Yami shrugged and moved over to the spot.

**"What power is it that he's trying to summon?"**

"The power of the cursed seal", spoke Megumi.

Gamabunta's eyes widened, **"WHAT! He's possessed by the evil seal?"**

"Yes."

Gamabunta looked downhearted, **"…This isn't good…the last person I knew who used that seal quickly succumbed to Orochimaru's control."**

"Yes…but I'm hoping that he will grow an immunity to the seal's dark powers…before he reaches the second level", said Waizu.

"Please…Gamabunta-sama…please help him not succumb to the seal…", pleaded Megumi with tears in her eyes.

**"I don't know what you expect me to do…but I will spread the word through my family…if nothing else…he will be protected…", spoke the Frog boss.**

Megumi nodded thank fully.

_---Yami---_

Yami finally got to the position the kage had ordered him to. He could hear the others talking…but he couldn't hear what it was about…

Yami turned to look straight at the three; Waizu, Megumi, and the Frog.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the emotions he felt during that day…

'I remember…_regret_…that I wasn't strong enough…but I don't feel that now…'

'Hmm…there was _loneliness_…but I always feel that way…it's not like it's a new emotion to me…'

'_Fear_…for my life…I'm not feeling that way now…'

'There was…_Anger'_, Yami's eyes widened… '_ANGER!_' It was one of the only feelings he usually felt…He usually had a constant pang of anger that he always tried his hardest to hide…it was always towards his father…it was towards his mother…and it was also towards himself…

_…His father…the one who was really a spy…the one who managed to con his mother into falling in love with him…the one who finally succeeded, after a few years, in getting what he needed…the one who went back to his mother before fleeing the village…the one who beat her…the one who raped her…_

The cursed seal started to pulsate…flame like tattoos started spreading through his body.

_…His mother…she was weak…she could've stopped him…she could've stopped him from hitting her…she was stronger than him…but she was to shocked…she thought he'd never hit her…she thought he loved her…she couldn't do a thing…as he hit her…as he undressed her…as he raped her…she refused to do a single thing…_

The flame like tattoos stopped spreading…they turned a solid black color and black chakra started to flare from Yami.

…Him…the child of a rape victim…an impure member of the Hikari clan…he always felt unclean…dirty…tainted…why was he still alive…a thing like him should never exist…why was it that he survived…was it his hope…his friends…his will…his thirst vengeance…his desire for life…what was his purpose? Should he be allowed to live? All these feeling resurfaced in him…The loneliness he felt as a child…The regret he felt when he wasn't strong enough…the anger he felt for his mother, for allowing that to happen to her…Finally Malice, he wanted to kill that man…he…he…he…he…

Yami opened his eyes; they were glowing silver once again.

Yami bit his thumb, and started doing seals. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**". A larger puff of smoke appeared, after it cleared Yami was standing on another frog. This one was orange and was about twice Yami's height. This one was also wearing a blue open coat, and also had a Tanto on his back.

Yami looked down, cursed seal was currently receding back and his eyes had stopped glowing.

"**Who are you?**" asked the frog.

"um…", Yami was about to reply but was cut off.

"VERY GOOD YAMI!", called out Megumi.

"**Ahhh I see you summoned my son! Gamakichi!**", called the frog boss.

"Gamakichi?", asked the boy.

"**WAIT. This punk on my head summoned me? There's just no way.**", called an embarrassed Gamakichi.

"**You musn't doubt somebody based on there age…remember Naruto?**", explained Gamabunta.

"**…Yea that's right! Naruto was able to summon you, when he was about this punks age!**", called Gamakichi.

"**Yes though this brat doesn't have nearly as much power as Naruto did…**"

All throughout the punks and brats…Yami's eyebrow was twitching… "Do you bastards not see me standing here?"

"Now now calm down all three of you…Gamabunta…so you will give Yami the power of your family...correct?", asked Megumi.

The Frog boss upon hearing her request started to stare at the boy; said boy was still standing on his son's head. He just continued to stare at the boy as if sizing him up. The Frog sighed, "**Yes…you are now my subordinate and I'll be your mentor…when you acquire the chakra capable of summoning me you will earn the right to do so… However I will not help you in battle until we perform the sake ceremony…so until you turn 18, don't bother me…till then you will be my son's subordinate.**"

"Thank you Gamabunta-sama", said a bowing Megumi.

With that Gamabunta disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"**Yo! Kid.**", called Gamakichi.

"Huh?", asked Yami.

"**Just summon me if you need me…and make sure you have something sweet on you…till then.**" With that Gamakichi also disappeared in a puff of smoke. Unfortunately Yami was still on top of the giant frog…so when he disappeared, Yami went crashing to the ground, landing on his back.

"Ouch…I think the frogs hate me", said the hurt Psychic.

"Well you could've been a little bit more polite to them…", explained the jounin as she helped the boy back onto his feet.

"Hmm…"

"Yami…this will help you a lot…being able to summon frogs and commanding your cursed seal will aid you greatly in fights with opponents like those from Kuroitsuki", explained the kage.

"Yea…", replied the Psychic rubbing his temples…he didn't have a headache…but he was a bit tired from his chakra consumption…not to mention the fact that it was past midnight.

"You look tired…you've been through a lot today why don't you go to bed", said the worried old man.

"I think I just might…", said the Psychic. He turned and walked off.

"Yami wait!"

The boy turned to his teacher and stared at her questioningly. She tossed him a scroll, which he caught. He opened it, "**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**?"

"It's a C-rank fire jutsu…I want you to MASTER it before you turn 18, so there's no hurry…I know you prefer water jutsu more, but you'll need this in order to fight with Gamabunta better. Combine that with Gamabunta's ability to spit oil and you got yourself a powerful weapon", explained Megumi.

"I see…ok I'll make sure to learn it", with that the boy left…

Megumi sighed… "You're going to give yourself a heart attack", explained the old man… "It's all in Yami's hands now…he has the Gama family behind him…and he also has the seal of light…Hopefully he'll never discover the second level…but if he does, we got to trust that he'll be strong enough to come out of it with his soul intact."

Megumi nodded and looked in the direction Yami left… 'Yami…you must survive your own darkness…'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This was originally going to be part of the last chapter but I thought it'd be better to separate it. Yes Gamabunta's back and so is a grown up Gamakichi.**

**As always Read and Review.**


	11. Tanuki! The Princess of the Desert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tanuki, the princess of the desert.**

It was dark… probably close to midnight by now. The forest was empty…well almost. A young girl was running through the forest. She was taking ragged breaths, indicating that she had been running for some time now. Her white shirt was sweaty and dirty…and her black, knee-length, skirt was slowly getting torn from weaving around the trees. Her long black hair was slightly ruffled and her blue eyes had nothing but fear etched in them.

"COME BACK POPPET…WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!", sounded a voice from deep in the forest.

The girl kept running away…not wanting to be near the men that she accidentally ran into.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU BLUE-EYED BITCH! YOUR JUST GOING TO GET IT WORSE!", sounded a different voice.

The girl was being chased by at least thirty men. They had a look in there eyes that only promised one thing if she were caught…

"…ewww…", she clearly didn't even want to think about it.

She continued running through the forest with the bandits hot on her trail. She finally reached a clearing…and a roadblock…

It was a rather large clearing; a large tree sitting in the middle of it, said tree was much bigger than any other tree around; problem was she made it to a mountain wall, which made a U-Shape around the clearing she was in. The small patch of trees…was the only exit for her and that wasn't an option…

"Poppet…"

She turned to around to see the men that were chasing her coming out of the trees…with the same lecherous grins that were plastered on there faces before.

"You can't run from us now poppet…so why don't you be a good little girl and do as your told…I promise you'll enjoy it SO MUCH!", he smiled showing two rows of yellow crooked teeth. The girl started to step backwards with a look of fear etched on her face…the men started approaching her…

She had just about reached the tree when all the men just had gotten inside the clearing. Both parties kept moving… Suddenly a net sprang up, trapped, and lifted the girl high up into the air.

"What the hell?", spoke one of the men. Suddenly screaming was heard. The other men turned to see some of there comrades, the ones in back, were lying in a pool of blood with a kunai imbedded in there necks.

The men were shocked at this…suddenly kunai started flying threw the air and imbedding themselves in the men…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!", screamed other men. The group started dispersing trying to find a way out…however the only way out being where the kunai came from, some of them attempted to exit out that way. However when they attempted more men were impaled by kunai. However some were able to dodge some of the kunai and quickly ran out the clearing…Unfortunately those men didn't count on logs and boulders being hurled at them. It took only five minutes for the screaming to end…blood everywhere.

A silver-haired boy walked into the clearing…careful to avoid all the blood that was everywhere. He looked around a whistled… "Wow there had to have been at least thirty men out here…" He walked over to the same tree the girl was still trapped next to. He found a rope and quickly pulled out a wakizashi. He cut the rope, whilst holding it, and quickly lowered the girl down. After she was safely on the ground she pulled herself out of the trap. "That's the best number so far…they must've really wanted to screw you. Hell! Who could blame them, you look HOT like that." The girl quickly glared at the boy and flipped him the bird. With a puff of smoke the black-haired girl quickly disappeared and a black-haired boy stood in her place.

"Go to hell Ookami…and why the hell did I have to play the girl?", asked the enraged boy.

"Come on Yami…no one in the village has ever been able to pull that many ninjas out…you should be proud", snickered a Man coming out of the clearing.

Yami turned to Vann and glared…

"Oh calm down Yami…and it's your own fault that you neglected your marksmanship…so you HAD to be the one to **Henge **into the girl", explained Ookami whilst wearing a perverted grin.

"Quit yappin' all of you", an older man, wearing a black trench coat, black shirt, black pants, and black boots, came out. Vincent Highwind, a.k.a. 'Vincent the Wicked'. A veteran special jounin, with gray hair, beard, and mustache. He specializes in traps and he's a sadist, hence the name 'Vincent the Wicked'. Usually he wouldn't be up for a simple C-rank mission but when he heard he'd get to play with a bunch of lowly bandits he decided to make an exception. Inochi walked out with him. "Alright we got most of them with the traps, we're going to go take care of the ones that stayed behind at the base…so lets move out."

"YES SIR!", chorused the other boys. The five jumped into the trees and started making there way to the bandit camp.

The mission was to take care of a bandit camp that had been attacking villages in Rice Country. It's a simple mission really. Missions like these were done in a tactic that barely required fighting, 'The Innocent Little Girl Tactic'. First a girl, dressed as a villager or a guy **Henged **into a villager girl, would 'accidentally' stumble into a bandit camp. Most bandits are known rapist so they would chase after the girl. The girl would lead them to an area where they could be completely disposed of, via ranged weapons or traps. This plan had a 100 success rate, so no one was the wiser about it. Though there were times when the bandits did catch the girl, she was always followed in secret by shinobi so they were always saved before they were raped. 'That's why we were teamed up with Vann and Vincent. They're both good with traps, hmmm…seems that Inochi is taking a liking to them as well.'

"There were only about six bandits left in camp…when we get there just pick a target and let them have it…We can't let a single one of them escape", ordered Vincent.

Everyone nodded. They reached the bandit camp…and they all jumped in.

_---Tsukigakure, Kage's tower 10:00 pm (Four days later)---_

The five ninjas were standing before the Tsukikage giving the mission report.

"…and so we jumped into the camp and killed the remaining bandits. It was a rather easy mission", explained Vincent.

"Good…I'm glad to here you had little difficulties. It's late you should all leave and come back for another mission when your ready", said the Tsukikage.

Ookami took a look at Yami and Inochi who both nodded. "Yo old man! Neither of us received any injuries during this mission. So why don't you set us up for a mission tomorrow?", asked Ookami.

Waizu rest his chin on his hands. "Hmmmm…actually I think I might have a mission that I would like you to go on…Come back tomorrow morning, early", said the Godaime, ignoring Yami's groan at the word 'early'.

"Yes Tsukikage-sama", said all three boys…though it sounded like Yami was groaning it.

With that all five of them exited the kage tower and went separately went home.

_---Yami's House---_

_**The sky was covered with dark gray clouds and the waves were crashing all around them. Two lone teenagers were stuck back to back on a small stone, surrounded by nothing but other rocks that popped out of the vast ocean. The Black-haired boy was holding a Fuuma shurikan. The Redheaded girl was holding a curved dagger.**_

_**Suddenly a giant tentacle popped out of the water. The appendage wriggled around a bit before crashing down on both teens.**_

"AHH!", the boy quickly jumped out of bed, covered in sweat. His breaths were ragged. 'Who was that girl…'

After his dream and encounter with Zaku…Yami learned never to doubt anything that he dreams. He looked at his clock and sighed…He had to be at the Kage tower soon. So he got up and started to get ready.

With a box of pocky under his jacket he ran out the door.

'Don't know her…nothing to do but wait and see what happens…'

---Kage's tower 9:00am---

Yami walked into the mission assignment room and noticed that Ookami and Inochi were already there with another Jounin… "Shikyo!"

The Hizuuga heir turned to look at the boy and smiled… "Hello Yami-san it's good to see you again."

Yami walked up to the trio and stood before the kage.

"Ok boys listen up. Your mission is to assist a sand team in a mission…"

"Woah…we're to ASSIST a sand team? Why the hell do we have to assist them, can't they get someone from there village to do it?", spoke a slightly agitated Ookami.

"This is a C-rank mission with the slightest possibility of turning higher. Sunagakure currently doesn't have any other ninja qualified for this mission and any ninja who are qualified are either on missions or have more important duties. That's why they asked for our assistance. Besides something like this is a golden opportunity to increase our ties with hidden Sand." Replied the old man. After receiving nods he continued, "Usually I wouldn't send such a new genin team out on a mission like this however we are currently in the same boat as they are. Besides both Vincent and Rei have stated how great you three are. So I'm sending you boys, with Shikyo here to watch you", he stopped for a second to look at Ookami, "You all must be on your up most best behavior, you'll be teaming up with the Kazekage's daughter." This time he stopped to glare at Ookami, who merely let out a slight laugh.

'The Kazekage's daughter? Wasn't I suppose to remember something important about her?', thought the Psychic.

"Anyway they should be meeting you at a city on the edge of Sand Country", spoke the Tsukikage. "I don't know all there names…however, they should have Tanuki no Sabaku with them…" Yami's eyes widened at that name.

"I knew I was supposed to remember something about the Kazekage's daughter." The Tsukikage smiled at the boy for remembering what he told him. "Yea she's supposed to be like Kitsune, isn't she?"

"That's right Yami", said Waizu.

"Ummm…care to explain?", asked a confused Ookami.

"Tanuki no Sabaku is suppose to be a demon container as well", spoke the medic just remembering the name as well.

"She possesses the One-tailed Bijuu, Shukaku", finished Shikyo.

"That's right. It's actually for this reason that I wanted to send Kitsune's team on this mission…however they are all still on leave for there special training. Perhaps it just wasn't the right time for those two to meet. Now here are your passports, so you can travel through Sand Country without; here's a map, where you are suppose to meet the sand team; here is your contract to the mission, the sand team will fill you in on the details of the actual missions; and you will need this card, it's a password so that the sand team will recognize you. Now listen carefully because I can't stress this enough…If anything happens to Tanuki, it could cause serious problems with Sand and it would also cause problems with Snow, who is allied to both out villages. And please make sure to be on your best behavior…" that last comment was once again directed at Ookami who just gave out one more nervous laugh. "Now you'll leave at 11:00 from the South gate. Your all dimissed." With that all of them left the room and went to gather their equipment.

---South Gate---

The group met up in front of the South Gate. Unlike the other three gates, which were caverns that led out of the village, the South gate was a Valley high up in the mountains. There were four sentries on each entrance of to the Valley.

"Alright boys listen up, like the Kage said we have to assist the Sand team. However, even more importantly we have to make sure nothing happens to Tanuki. Supposedly she's as loved in Sand, as Kitsune is in Moon. So we can't under ANY circumstances let her fall.", warned Shikyo, who was dressed as a standard Jounin would dress.

All three boys nodded

"Also Yami, I've heard that you've been learning Suiton: Water Gathering Jutsu and Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu) from Rei, is that true?"

Yami nodded, "Though I only started learning Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu just recently. I'm not very good at it yet."

"That's fine…I just wanted to warn you NOT to attempt it in Sand Country. The Land is mostly desert and the parts of it that aren't, are still very hot and very dry. You'll probably spend five times more chakra trying to pull in the same amount of water you usually would."

Yami's eyes widened, "FIVE TIMES!"

Shikyo only nodded. "Well let's head out." He turned and walked off with the three boys behind him. "We're going to a village called Coral. That's where we're meeting the Sand Team. We shouldn't encounter any opposition along the way…but lets face it…bandits are idiots and don't tend to think before jumping in to things. We should make it there in about less than a day to reach Sand Country if we run at top speed, which we'll do after we pass the South Gate. However when we get to Sand Country we'll have to slow down to avoid using too much water. At a walking pace we should make it to Coral in another day."

The boys nodded

"I can see the end of the South Gate from here…Let's Go!" With that last sentence Shikyo took off like a rocket. Team 7 followed suit and soon, all four passed the South gate and took off towards Sand Country.

---Sand country Coral---

The town was bustling with life. People were on the streets, buying different items from the multiple stands. The sun was shining brightly.

Everything was the same as it usually is… With the exception of the four cloaked figures that were walking down the streets.

The taller one, was had short blonde hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black hooded cloak. "Ok…if Moon plans to get involved…they should be here in three days max. We'll wait here for them till then", spoke the taller figure to the other three, who were obviously children.

The next tallest, a boy with brown eyes. "Why do we have to wait for those guys…we can take care of this on our own", spoke the black-cloaked figure, his brown hair covered by his hood.

The next to speak was a blonde girl with piercing green eyes. She was wearing a light blue hooded Cloak. "Gale may be an idiot but I agree with him this time. Yugi-sensei why do we have to waste our time waiting for these guys…we can easily do this mission on our own."

The tallest figure 'Yugi' turned to the two, "I'm sorry you two but we were ordered to wait here until Tsukigakure replies. The mission won't even start for another week either way. It will only take us about two days to reach Junon. So we have plenty of time to kill. Besides it will do you some good to learn a little patience Nami."

The next one to speak was the shortest of the four. The emerald-eye girl was in a tan cloak and the only one who wasn't covering herself with a hood. Instead she chose a straw hat to cover her long blood red hair… "This is a way to increase our ties with Tsukigakure as well…"

Yugi looked back and smiled, "She's right!"

"Whatever…" muttered the other two.

With that the four figures went off.

---Desert (two days later)---

Four figures were walking through the vast desert. The only hint to where they were going being the multiple posts every few yards away.

The taller figure donned himself with a white hooded cloak. "Alright boys…we're almost to coral…if I remember correctly it should be over that next sand dune", explained Jounin.

"Finally…I'm getting tired of walking through the desert", spoke the Medic who was also donned in a white hooded cloak.

"No kidding…I'm getting sick of it as well…", spoke the Psychic. He had closed his jacket, to avoid getting sun burned through his fishnet undershirt. He also brought up his hood to cover his head. 'Black…sucks in the desert…'

"This sucks…" The other three looked back at the swordsman and had to stop themselves from cracking up. Unlike the other three…Ookami had nothing to shield himself from the sun. He was completely sunburned…

"There it is!" called Shikyo.

The other three looked up at the sight before them. Coral was quite a large town, not nearly as big as Tsukigakure was, with various buildings made out of stone. 'Must be to protect them from fire and wind', mused Yami. But what really caught everyone's breath was the great blue ocean just past Coral.

"Alright boys, lets go."

The youngsters nodded and followed the older man to the town.

---Coral (Golden Oasis)---

The four ninjas were standing in front of a rather large building. It was a tall luxurious building. It looks like it was made out of white marble. The windowsills and the doorframe were gold plated. There were a large number of palm trees around.

"Hmmm…looks nice", said the black-haired youth.

"Prepare to be surprised…this is the same hotel I stayed at the last time I was in Coral", replied the jounin as he walked in. Yami raised an eyebrow and followed.

They walked into the lobby and Shikyo walked right up to the desk clerk. "I'm looking for a Kouta Holland."

The clerk looked up and started checking names in the file. "Aww yes…Kouta Holland and his children. He should be up in Room 612."

"Thank you", muttered Shikyo and then walked off to the stairs.

The four-some walked up the stairs to the sixth floor and went off in search of room 612. They found it shortly. Shikyo knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds they heard someone call. "Who is it?"

"Kurama Holland, little brother", replied Shikyo.

"KURAMA! When was the last time the two of us saw each other", replied the same figure at the door, still hadn't opened it.

"Not since uncle Daisuke's funeral."

Locks on the door could be heard opening. The Door opened slowly to reveal a tall figure with blonde hair and black eyes. He was wearing a long cloak. "Welcome…" his eyes widened when he saw the taller Hizuuga sibling. "Shikyo Hizuuga…YOU were sent here."

"Yes…now will you let us in?"

The tall man recomposed himself and opened the door wide to let the foursome inside. When they walked into the room Yami remembered Shiko's warning, "Prepare to be surprised…"

The room had Queen-sized beds in it…which were nice…the problem was that the walls were dirty, there wasn't any other form of furniture in the room, and the carpet looked ancient. Besides the four beds and the one, rather large, window…the room was completely bare.

When they were all gathered inside the Moon Nins took a look around. There were only two other people in the room. One was the tall blonde man that opened the door for them. The last one was a tan cloaked figure that was looking out the window. The cloaked person was sitting on the windowsill.

Shikyo was the first to speak, "Two? I thought we were teaming up with a group of four."

The blonde man spoke, "Yes it seems that two of our members disappeared while I was out…Tanuki, where are Nami and Haru?"

Yami's eyes widened, 'So that's Tanuki?'

"They went off to see a movie…", she replied, still not taking her eyes off the window.

"Hmmm…Do you know when it ends?"

"No…"

"How about where the theatre is?"

"Near the town square…"

"Alright then…since you're here…we can go right ahead to Junon today-"

The blonde jounin was interrupted. "Why Junon?", seeing his confused face Shikyo decided to elaborate, "Sorry but we didn't receive an mention of what the mission was…all we know is that we're suppose to support you and your team."

The jounin nodded, "The mission is simple…in Junon, another port town, we've been having problems. Every time a trade ship leaves from that port, it disappears. They managed to find a survivor who said the attacks were a result of pirates. We're here to put an end to it."

"So we're going to sneak aboard a ship and hope it gets attacked?", asked the still sunburned ninja.

"That's right."

Shikyo nodded, "Sounds like a rather simple mission…pirates are no better than bandits."

The blonde jounin nodded, "Of course there are also worries that a larger force might have been involved. Anyways…the earlier we leave for Junon the better. We still have five days to get there. It'll only take us about two to get there. So, unless you have any objections, let's head here right away."

"We should be alright to go now."

The blonde nodded, "My name is Yugi Glory by the way."

"Shikyo Hizuuga."

"Inochi Hizuuga."

"Okami Hanone."

"Yami Hikari."

"Tanuki no Sabaku", the five ninjas turned to the other voice; the girl sitting by the windowsill had decided to join them all. She was now donned in a straw hat. Yami quickly took a look over at Ookami. Surprisingly he wasn't staring.

'Probably because he can't see anything perverted through her cloak.'

Inochi also decided to send his friend a small glance and he smiled when he saw the same thing Yami saw, 'Looks like he finally gained some self control.'

'Damn stupid cloak…Hmmm…wonder what happens in the next chapter of Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 12', thought the slightly bored swordsman.

Yugi went to the beds and picked up three backpacks. "We'll have to go find our other two group members. We'll go to the town square." He quickly turned to Yami and Ookami. He opened one of the backpacks and took our two folded cloaks. "Here, you two staying unprotected in the desert will hinder us." Yami and Ookami took the cloaks and thanked the man. Yami's was a light blue color. Ookami had on a light green one.

With that done the group of six quickly exited the hotel, however once they went through the front door they were confronted by two figures.

"What the hell are ya doing?", asked a blonde girl in a light blue cloak.

"We're leaving…", as he said that he threw one back pack to the girl and another one to a brunette with a white cloak. "This is Nami Gale and Haru Glory." After introducing the two, he also introduced the Moon Nins.

Afterwards the now eight ninjas walked off south towards Junon.

---Desert---

The ninjas were once again moving through the vast desert towards their new destination. Once again the post and the few signs were the only indication that they weren't lost. However it was getting dark.

"Sensei…when are we going to stop for the night?", asked Nami.

Yugi stopped walking and everyone followed suit. "Hmmm…well there's an Oasis over there on our right…shall we stop and rest?" Yugi had indicated the question towards Shikyo who only nodded. With that all eights ninjas broke off from the trail to the nearby Oasis.

It was pretty big. They weren't on sand anymore…they were on fresh grass. There were a few trees and a lot of bushes. There was one large lake in the center of it.

"This should be a good place to refill our water supply…", noted Shikyo.

Yugi nodded. "Alright…I suppose we can take turns taking watch."

"I'll do it…", spoke the Sabaku heiress.

"Hmm?" (Yugi)

"I'll take watch tonight?", she spoke again.

"Why? Oh! Today is Sunday isn't it?", he muttered that last part more to himself. Tanuki only nodded. "Well if you're sure…what do you think Shikyo-san?"

"I'm pretty good at sensing danger…even when I'm asleep…it doesn't bother me…", said Shikyo. It was true to. Even while unconscious Shikyo danger senses were still as sharp as ever.

'She isn't going to sleep all night? What's so special about Sunday?' questioned silently the curious Psychic.

"Alright boys…gather your cantinas and fill them all up…afterwards get to bed", ordered Shikyo. The boys nodded and went to do just that.

---Oasis---

_**Darkness…**_

_**He was completely surrounded by darkness…**_

_**All he could see was, himself…**_

_**Not even the ground he was walking on was visible to him…**_

_**Yet…he continued to walk on…**_

_**As if something was drawing him…**_

_**Yet he couldn't tell what…**_

_**Suddenly the darkness started to disperse…He found himself in a sunny field…The whole field was covered in grass and flowers…various trees shot up from the ground…but he wasn't looking at any of that.**_

_**A few meters away, next to a few trees, stood a woman that he never thought he'd see again. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk kimono, adorned with various flowers. Her long blonde hair framed her young face. Her lovely blue eyes seemed to shine…**_

_**"Mother…", spoke the black-clad youth.**_

_**She went down on her knees and opened her arms wide. She then nodded in response.**_

_**Tears began to emerge from the eyes of the Psychic…He just ran to the woman in front of him. "MOTHER!" The happiness started welling up inside of him…but just as quickly was taken away…**_

_**When he was a few yards away from the woman. An odd black light came and slice off one of her arms…and then the other…and then it cut her off at the waist…and before she could even hit the ground…it decapitated her. The boy's eyes widened at his dismembered mother and the sight of all the blood that was spewing forth.**_

_**He looked up to see the source of the strange black light…It was up in the trees…a demon…It was just standing there staring at him…It had pale dark blue skin. Snow white shoulder-length hair. Finally glowing silver eyes. It was wearing a black fishnet shirt, long black pants, and black boots. On his hands were black fingerless-gloves, allowing his clawed digits to be seen. Lastly was the pair of black feathery wings protruding from its back.**_

_**It jumped and glided down to Yami and landed a yard away from him. The demon kneeled down. And black light started shining his neck and soon it was completely surrounded in light. When the light finally dispelled the figure stood back up and started at the Psychic.**_

_**Yami's eyes widened…the figure standing before him had shoulder-length black hair and cold blue eyes…**_

_**"Me…"**_

"AHHHH!" Yami once again shot out of his sleeping bag. His breath came out raggedly. He quickly looked around. Ookami, Inochi, Nami, and Haru were all still sleeping. Shikyo and Yugi sat up from there sleeping bags, staring at him. Tanuki was next to the water, staring at him as well. He was still breathing hard.

"Yami are you alright?", asked a concerned Hizuuga.

He turned his gaze to Shikyo, "…Yea…I'm…alright…" 'What the hell was that demon…'

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Must've been one hell of a nightmare…"

"Go back to sleep Yami…we're leaving in a couple of hours…", called Shikyo.

Yami shook his head, 'I'll never get back to sleep after all that…' "I don't think…I'll be able to get anymore sleep tonight…"

"Hmmm…Yugi-san when did you say the mission starts?"

"As of today…in about four days…if he has issues sleeping tonight, it shouldn't be a problem."

Yami lifted himself out of his sleeping bag. "I think I'll just stay up…" 'Between early missions and nightmares it's a wonder how I ever get any sleep.'

"Alright then…let me know if you need anything…", with that said Shikyo lied back down on his sleeping bag. Yugi looked a little unsure…he took a quick glance at Tanuki but quickly shook his head, and lied back down as well.

'She'll be alright by herself…kid better not get any funny ideas…I don't want to think about what may happen if he does…', confidently thought Yugi.

Yami looked around…he saw the girl was still by the water…staring off into the sky…He walked over to her, leaving behind his cloak, and suppressed a gasp.

'Damn you Ookami…' She was currently dressed in a white sleeveless top and white shorts. She also wore white sandals, non-ninja ones. Her blood red hair fell down her back to her waist. Her green eyes were looking out towards the lake. 'Best to look away…or Ookami's lecherous mind will corrupt my thoughts again.' Her tan cloak was left folded right next to her. Her straw hat was on the cloak, along with various bracelets and a few necklaces. 'Too many bracelets for just her wrists…some must be for her ankles…' The odd thing about the jewelry was the fact that it was the exact same tan color as the cloak and straw hat. The last thing he saw was the curved dagger that she had on her lap…

'Curved dagger? Red hair? Green eyes? Is she the girl in my dream?', the psychic wondered. "Hey…so your Tanuki no Sabaku?", asked Yami…though he really stated it instead of asking it. She only nodded in response. "I've heard a lot about you…" This time she made no gesture. 'I guess she doesn't feel like talking.' He sighed and turned to leave.

"If there is something you want…then say so…don't waste my time with idle chit chat…", said the Sabaku in a cold voice.

Yami winced at the edge in her voice… "Honestly I didn't want anything…just trying to start up a conversation if you're interested…"

She turned to stare at him… "Like I said…idle chit chat is a waste of time…"

"Hmmm…well…if you don't mind, would you tell me about the demon you carry…", asked the Psychic. "I know his name is Shukaku…but other than that I know nothing about it…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity really…but…you know it might prove useful on the mission…"

She just stared at him for a while and then turned back to the lake. "Very well…like you know his name is Shukaku. He's the one-tailed biju. He has power over sand, because of this I have the same ability…" She grabbed one of her bracelets off of her cloak and quickly threw it up in the air. Yami's eyes widened when it suddenly exploded and started falling around the two as sand. Yami shook his hair clean of it. Tanuki however cleared it up with a flick of her hand. "I'm going to have to remember to make another one, when we enter the desert again."

"Wow!" was his only response to the girl… 'Wait? Another one? Oh…some of the sandal fell into the water. Hmmm…all her jewelry…is it also made just of sand? Her cloak and hat are the same color as the jewelry. The dagger's sheath is also the exact same way…' "All that jewelry, you carry it all around with you as an easy way to transport sand?"

"Yes…"

"That's a cool trick…"

"Thank you…"

"Hmmmm…" The psychic was quickly running out of things to talk about…when suddenly he remembered the question he wanted to ask her earlier. "What's so special about Sunday?"

"What?" Her head snapped towards his direction.

"Earlier when you told Yugi-san that you'd take guard…he mentioned something about it being Sunday. If you don't mind me asking…"

She just stared at him for a while… "It's something that my mother started…when she was the container. You see over one hundred years ago…my ancestor, Gaara no Sabaku, became the first container of Shukaku. Back then though…he had an incomplete seal and because of that he was not allowed to sleep for even a day in his whole life." She saw Yami's eyes widened at that last statement. "If he would've fallen asleep the Biju would've devoured his personality. Back then Shukaku wasn't the kind guardian he is today…"

"That's so sad…"

"It must've been…but thanks to one of his closest friends, Gaara-sama was able to gain a complete seal. His friend was Naruto Uzamaki of Tsukigakure. It's one of the main reasons that Sand and Moon have always been the best of allies. Anyways because of Naruto, we're able to transport the seal and the Biju from person to person. Well at least anyone who belongs to the Sabaku clan. I believe that it works the same way as the Uzamaki clan over in Tsukigakure. Anyways since I'm the heiress of the clan I was the one chosen to bare Shukaku. When I gained Shukaku I also gained the title 'no Sabaku'." Seeing Yami's confused face she chose to elaborate. "You see, I used to be Tanuki Sabaku. But when I gained Shukaku, I was given the title of 'Tanuki no Sabaku…which means 'Tanuki of the Desert'."

"I see…" He looked deep in thought for a while…and then he smirked… "You know…I did get you to start an idle conversation with me…"

At that comment she gave him an evil glare at him…if looks could kill…Yami and half of Tsukigakure would be long gone. She then turned to the lake once again… "I guess you did…"

He smiled for a second and then went to sit right next to her. "Oh come on…it wasn't that horrible was it? Besides…what else is there to do here than to have a pointless conversation…"

She turned to him and once again stared at him for a bit. A small smile graced her lips… "I suppose your right…"

"So…care to tell me any more about this Gaara-guy?"

"Sure…He was the fifth Kazekage…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure at least half of you saw this character coming since chapter 1.**

**Anyway Sorry about the notoriously slow update…**

**New Job + My Laziness + Constant Writers Block + Me _EQUALS_ Slow Updates.**

**Anyways I promise new chapters will come…please be patient. Oh someone asked a few questions that I wanted to answer.**

**The question was actually a comment about Gamakichi's height (Or lack of).**

**I figured that summoned animals like the Gama family would take hundreds of years to grow up. Gamakichi was about the size of Naruto's head when he (Naruto) was only 12. This story takes place a little over a hundred years later. So I think him being about twice as tall as Yami is a decent estimation.**

**There were other questions…but you'll have to wait till later on in the story to find the answers.**


	12. Frogs and Squids and Whales! Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure who does…but I don't.**

** Finally got the next chapter out...hope you all enjoy it...all 15 of you...OH WAIT some of you review more than once...(thanks by the way)...  
**

**Before you get to the stories I guess i'll bother you with Semi important Authors Notes.  
**

**A/N: **

**1) Yami's cursed seal is Heaven. I think thats the only one that's made up of three commas...could be wrong though  
**

**2)Ok someone mentioned that I was using names of different anime characters...i'd just like to say...THANKS A LOT...YOU COULDN'T BE COOL COULD YOU...j/k Lol**

** I actually expected somone to figure it out sooner or later...actually i expected somone to figure it out when i came up witht he name KuroiTsuki(Black Moon).**

** Yea Names are killing me. It took me so Freaking long to come out with the names I got thus far.**

** So every now and then I may toss in the names of a few NAMES from random anime/video games(I will however avoid Naruto for obvious reasons)**

** This Fic however is NOT! A crossover. So I'll just be using THE NAMES . Appearances and/or powers(they had in the anime/video game) WONT be included in fic.  
**

**Example:**

** _Haru Glory_ (Rave Master)- No giant sword(Keep giving people swords don't I) No carrot nosed dog.  
**

** _Vincent Highwind_ (Vincent Valentine + Cid Highwind, FF7)- No guns or spears or transformations(Oh! Actually that gives me an idea!) No giant air ships**

**_Yugi_ (Yugioh)- NO CARDS**

** Also had _Bankotsu_, _Kyokotsu_(father), and _Suikotsu_(sister). Which are names from Inuyasha(The Band of Seven). I actually think Suikotsu was a guy...though it sounds like a girls name to me, but what the hell do I know.**

** All these characters also have a different Appearance. But I'm babbling now...ON WITH THE FIC!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Frogs and Squids and Whales! Oh My!**

'Wow…for someone who doesn't like idle chit chat she sure has a lot to say…'

Yami and Tanuki were in the same spot they were hours ago still chatting about random topics. During this time she finished telling Yami the importance of the day Sunday. Since Gaara wasn't able to sleep for most of his life, every Sunday her mother would stay awake the whole day, as a sort of way to honor him. He learned that she was thirteen. Yami aslo learned that her father, aside from indeed being the Kazekage, was also over-protective of her. Apparently both Nami and Haru are a year older and more experienced than Tanuki, which is the reason they are currently her teammates. They are also Tanuki's cousins, from the two sister families of the Sabaku Clan. The Glorys and the Gales apparently came from two other individuals who were the siblings. Yugi is also one of the Kazekages most trusted ninjas. He is also Haru's older brother and Tanuki's cousin as well. He also learned that her mother was the last container of Shukaku and sadly died in a large battle, being the reason that her father is so over-protective of her.

She also managed to get a few things out of Yami as well. He told her about his psychic power. Though a bit reluctant, he did tell her about his mother. However, no matter what, he didn't tell her about his father.

"…I can't seem to think of anymore to say…", she trailed off and turn her head to a spot behind Yami. Yami blinked and followed her gaze and mentally groaned. Standing behind him was a grinning Ookami.

"You guys stay up all night…", he said with a grin on his face.

"All night?", asked one confused Psychic. He looked up and gasped when he saw the sunrise…he hadn't even noticed that it had happened. He turned again to see the two jounins already up and the other three genins starting to rise. He let out a small laugh… "Hehehe didn't even notice…"

This comment just made, if possible, Ookami's grin even wider. Tanuki simply rose from her spot, her cloak "mysteriously" appearing on her. Her dagger and jewelry had disappeared under the confines of her cloak. She picked up her hat and stuck it on her head. She turned her gaze to the black-clad youth and with a monotone face she said, "You must pay more attention to your surroundings Yami-san. If I were not present and Ookami-san had been an enemy…he would've killed you without you knowing…"

Yami mentally kicked himself at her comment. She then walked off. Ookami continued to smirk and when she was a good distance away he asked, "So can I ask Kitsune out?"

Yami blushed and glared at him, "Do whatever the hell you want!"

Ookami raised his hands defensively, "Touchy, touchy…Hehe…come on man…gotta get breakfast and then we're off…" With a pat on the Psychics back, the swordsman left the join the others. Yami sighed and got up to follow.

He walked up to the group.

"We should be able to reach Junon today, the actual mission should start in about four days", said Yugi.

"We'll have an extra three days to prepare for the mission…", spoke Shikyo.

Yami looked around and noticed both Haru and Nami sneaking glares at him. Yami mentally groaned, 'Must've come to the same conclusion that Ookami came to…and it looks like they're over-protective of their cousin as well.' He sneaked a peek at Yugi to make sure he wasn't glaring at him, which he wasn't. 'At least someone believes I wasn't making a move on her.'

'…Hmmm…wonder if that brat was making a move on Tanuki…', thought a curious blonde Jounin…

_---Junon (One day later)---_

The eight arrived at Junon the next day. It was similar in many ways to Coral. However it was obviously a much richer place. Everything was in a much better condition, from the buildings to the streets. Junon was a center of commerce for a large area. Because of this, Junon was filled with many people buying things from the many shops and stands around the large town.

The eight nins were currently outside one of the Houses at the Ports.

"We're here to meet a man named Yahiko. He'll give us the details on the mission." (Yugi)

Shikyo nodded his head, "Well then, lets go…" The eight walked into the large building.

The building was merely a stock room, to hold goods that were going to be shipped across the sea. There were many people running around, moving boxes from one spot to another.

Shikyo placed his hand on one man's shoulder, when he walked passed them. "We're looking for Yahiko. Where can we find him…"

The man blinked, "Oh! Your must be the ninja. He should be in the backroom, just through that door over there." He pointed to a door at the other side of the building.

"Thank you." The eight nins then walked to the door and knocked.

"COME IN!" The group did as they were told and walked into the back room. The room was filled with hundreds of folders stacked everywhere. At the desk, which also had folders sprawled all over it, sat a middle-aged bearded man. "How may I help you?"

Yugi stepped forward. "I assume you Yahiko", after receiving a nod he continued, "We're the group of nin sent from Sand, you asked for help from Sunagakure." He turned to the Moon nins, "Tsukigakure has also sent a genin team to assist us in this mission."

The man carefully looked at the nin before him and sneered. "This is the group sent out to help us against the pirates! You have got to be kidding me…these kids should still be in school."

Yami, Haru, and Ookami narrowed there eyes and growled at the comment. Nami started yelling some curses at the client. Inochi and Tanuki managed to keep a calm face though.

After Nami stopped yelling, Yugi spoke again, "I can safely tell you that these youngsters are prepared for a mission such as this." He was partially lying of course. He was sure his team could handle themselves. However, besides Shikyo, he had no idea about the Moon nins.

"Whatever…your three days early…the way things are we can't move ahead of schedule." (Yahiko)

"That's fine…we'll take the extra time to prepare…can you tell us more about the objective?" (Shikyo)

"It's simple really. Every time I send a ship out to Lightning Country, it disappears. There have been pirates spotted in the route from here to Lightning Country, so, it's most likely caused by them. That's the only real route to go through to Lightning Country from here, so we can't do a damn thing. We've tried hiring mercenaries to aid our ships but it never works. So this time we are asking you to get involved. Your objective is simple; ride with our ship to Lightning Country. If pirates attack you, kill them or capture them. It doesn't matter to me what the hell you do to them. But this must stop." (Yahiko)

"Alright sounds simple enough…", replied Yugi.

"The Aquaria Hotel, which is owned by our company, will let you stay in a few rooms free of charge. Come back in three days." (Yahiko)

_---Yami---_

Yami was alone in the room that he was currently sharing with Ookami. The two of them shared a room; Shikyo and Inochi had one, Yugi and Haru, and finally Tanuki and Nami.

He was currently sitting, lotus style, on his bed. He was training his "invisible arms" by levitating furniture that was around the room. Usually he would train it by levitating weights, but he didn't bring any with him. He would've gone to the gym; if he weren't afraid people would start freaking out about his power. So he would make do with the furniture.

_---Ookami and Haru---_

Ookami was currently lifting weights at closest gym; he opted not bring his swords, though he did conceal some kunai. He sighed when he didn't see any woman, earlier when he walked in. In fact he was almost completely alone. He noticed the door open and saw Haru walk in. They glanced at each other for a moment; Haru then went off to one of the punching bags and started hitting it.

_---Shikyo and Inochi---_

The Hizuuga siblings were alone in there room.

"If your planning on being a medic nin you'll need to learn how to do the **Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel). ** It's used for operations, however it can also be used for attacking. Since you can't really use Jyuuken…this should…be the next best thing…" Shikyo trailed off the last part kinda sadly. He really wished he could help his little brother…but his bad eyes prevent him from using **Byakkugan **correctly, ironic.

"Brother…how'd you learn how to use **Chakra Scalpel**?"

"While I was in ANBU I had a very dear friend… You remember Len right." After receiving a nod he continued. "Well he was a medic nin as well. I saw him attack with **Chakra Scalpel** as if he were dancing. Anyway I watched him so much so one day he taught me how to do it. I managed to learn the basics of it, but quickly lost interest seeing as how it's so similar to my Jyuuken. So I'll teach you the basic seals for it."

With all that said Shikyo began performing the correct seals in front of Inochi and explaining to him how the technique is done.

_---Yugi, Nami, and Tanuki---_

This trio were currently practicing there techniques out in a oasis about an hour away from Junon. Tanuki was practicing using her sand. Nami was currently lying on the ground.

"All right Nami, breaks over back to work", said the Jounin who was watching both girls from a meditative position.

The girl groaned but complied with her senseis order.

_---Three Days later---_

The three days went by in much the same way. Yami was training his powers. Ookami and Haru working at the gym, occasionally joined by Shikyo. Inochi practicing the **Chakra Scalpel**; which he picked up pretty fast, though he was nowhere near ready to use it in actual battle. Yugi, Nami, and Tanuki practiced their powers near the oasis.

All eight of them were boarding the rather large ship they'd be staying on for about three days. They split up the bedroom arrangements the same way they did at Aquaria.

There were plenty of sailors around, however Yahiko was "mysteriously" absent from the ship.

'Coward', thought Yami, Ookami, Haru, and Nami when they discovered that fact.

For the first day everything was quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

_---Else Where---_

An "ordinary" bird was flying around the ship. It clearly saw the odd looking people who possessed the Hiaetes of Moon and Sand. It flew off passed the ship.

It flew for various hours out into the seemingly endless blue sea. It flew down to a small island that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Three ships were stationed along the port.

The bird flew down to a rather large building in the middle of the island and right into a window and onto the arm of a tall man.

"Skye, see anything interesting today?" The bird squawked. "Another ship, huh?" It squawked again, "Ninjas? Hmmm…this should be a lot of fun." He waved over a man. "This next mark may be a little more difficult. Prep all three ships. We're going hunting."

"Yes sir!"

_---Ship---_

It had been a day since the group had boarded the ship. Yami, Ookami, and Nami could usually be found on the main deck playing look out. Well actually Ookami played look out with **Bouenkyogan**; it had much greater range than the **Byakkugan** however it didn't have the advantage of being able to see in all directions. Nami was actually sun bathing; in a light blue sleeveless top, black mid-thigh shorts, and she opted to take off her black boots. Yami was just keeping Ookami company…and making sure he kept watch…not started watch Nami. Shikyo came up every now and then to give Ookami's eyes a break. Yugi and Haru came by every now and then to get some fresh air. Inochi and Tanuki were both down in there rooms. Inochi was studying. However, Yami wasn't sure where Tanuki was. Nami did mention that Tanuki wasn't much of an ocean person, but that was about it.

They were currently sailing between large chains of rocks that popped out of the ocean. There were also a few small deserted islands nearby, to there left. There was an abundance of mist over on their other side. The sun was starting to set.

Today was the same as yesterday. Yami and Ookami were high on the ship's mass keeping look out. Nami was once again sunbathing. The others were down below.

The two lookouts were currently finishing up a VITAL conversation…

"…and that's why the Icha Icha Paradise books by Jiraiya are so much better than the books made by those wannabee authors…

…or maybe Ookami was chatting about some nonsense and Yami was considering jumping off the mass, and letting himself get smashed on the main deck…

"This is so boring…I wish something would happen already." The second those words left Yami's lips a large explosion could be heard. The two ninjas looked to there right to see a large cannonball escape from the mist.

"WATCH OUT!", screamed the sand kunoichi beneath them. Yami and Ookami quickly jumped off of the mass and landed on the main deck. The cannonball hit the area that they were sitting on; it managed to break the top part of the mass. The sailors started to panic.

"ENEMY ATTACK!", screamed the captain. As the words left his lips, Shikyo slammed through the door that led to the underside of the ship.

He quickly looked around and spotted the mist, **"BYAKKUGAN!"**, He growled, "**Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu(Water Release: Hidden Mist technique).** The other nins had made it up to the deck at the time. Shikyo turned to the psychic, "YAMI! We're going to cover the ship with mist ourselves. Preform **Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu** NOW!" Seeing Yami look a bit unsure he spoke again, "Just do it Yami!" This time Yami nodded. The two nins started performing the correct seals. First they started with the water gathering jutsu to gather the water necessary for the attack. Since the ocean was all around them it was easy for them. **"Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu!", **Shikyo finished.

**"Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu", **Yami finished a few seconds after him. The mist started to rise around the ship concealing them from their invisible enemy. They could hear the enemy ship trying to fire more cannonballs. However, because of the mist the enemy wasn't able to land a single hit.

"We have to board there ship or this could get ugly…", said the calm Yugi.

Nami looked at him, "But sensei what do we do if they try to sink us…"

He just stared at her and smiled reassuringly, "They won't! They're here because they want the goods this ship carries. They wont sink it."

The ship kept moving for a while. Even though what Yugi said was true, everyone was still on edge. They exited the mist, however were still concealed from the enemy by the combination of the rocks and mist. However all was not well.

"Shit!", Ookami cursed through gritted teeth. In front of them were two more ships, both with a flag of a skull and cross bones. They were still a good distance away though. They continued to sail when the ship that attacked them left the safety of the mist and started coming up behind them, it had the same flag as the other two.

"Three ships total…I'll take out two of them right now!", called Shikyo. This made everyone stare at Shikyo like he was crazy. He started performing hand seals. He started with the water gathering jutsu. Afterwards he started another small set of seals only muttering the phrase, "**Hyoton: Temperature Drop**" Finally he started performing a long chain of hand seals. Yami gasped when he finished.

'Took him only ten seconds to do all that…it would've taken me at least a minute…'

**"Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu (Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale technique)"**, Yelled Shikyo.

With that, a giant whale surfaced from under the ocean and started heading to the enemy ship behind them. It jumped out of the water and smashed into the pirate ship. Some of the crew was lucky enough to have jumped off, however some of the unlucky bastards were crushed under the weight of the giant whale of ice. The whale and the ship disappeared under the ocean.

"Woah…" was the thing that everyone thought at about that moment.

Shikyo quickly turned, panting like crazy. "Brother are you alright?", asked a concern Inochi.

He turned to his younger brother and simply said. "It's way to hot out here to keep on doing that attack…would be so much easier if we were near Snow Country…but I'll have to make due…"

Yugi stepped up and asked, "Can you hit the other two?"

He shook his head… "Like I said just two…I won't be able to find the chakra to do a third… But I'll take down one more ship." After he said that, he started performing the same three chains of hand seals. **"Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu"**

Another whale emerged from the water and started heading to one of the ships in front of them, the one on the right. It gave a mighty jump into the air and was about to smash into the pirate ship. However multiple flames came out of the pirate ship and rapidly melted the whale before it could land on the ship…

Shikyo growled and muttered a curse.

_---Enemy Ship---_

"Bastards…", muttered a shirt-less man holding a double bladed Katana, each blade was facing a different direction.

"MASTER ARLONG!"

The man turned to one of his underling, "What the hell do ya want!"

He was holding a pair of binoculars. "That man on the ship…it's Shikyo Hizuuga! From the bingo book!"

Arlong's eyes widened, but then he quickly grinned… "Shikyo Hizuuga…this is going to be more fun than I originally thought."

The man holding the binoculars quickly yelled again, "Wait! That's the Kazekages Daughter!"

Arlong's eyes widened again, "The daughter of the Kazekage. Both Moon and Sand. Wait! How do you know it's the daughter of the Kazekage?"

"I went on a diplomatic mission with the Mizukage about two years ago and met her and the Kazekage. Just before we defected from Kirigakure."

"Hmm…" Arlong grinned. "This will be a good way to screw both Moon and Sand. Killing one of there top shinobies(Moon) and killing there Princess(Sand)." He bit his thumb and started doing a chain of hand seals. He smashed his hand into the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **The ship shook slightly. "Ikaoyadama (Squid Boss), Attack them." The large shadow moved quickly from under the ship.

_---Ship---_

The ship the ninjas were on was quickly moving towards the two smaller ships. The nins were ready for the battle ahead of them. As were the sailors, who had grabbed weapons to defend themselves and the ship with.

"We're going to let them board the ship and kill every pirate that does…It'll give us a number bonus as there trying to board the ship", explained Yugi.

Everyone nodded.

Most of them gasped when the ship started rocking from side to side. The rocking was so bad that it knocked half the sailors off there feet. It just kept happening not allowing the downed sailors to get back up and nearly knocking the rest down as well.

"What the hell is this shit!" complained the swordsman.

Suddenly three enormous tentacles emerged from the ocean and started wiggling around. The then shot out towards some of the downed sailors, picked them up and tossed them over board. It started to pick up more but a quickly thinking Shikyo grabbed his sword off his back and slashed at it.

The tentacle that was slashed quickly retreated back into the oceans depths. The other two however turned their attention to the Hizuuga swordsman. The first one tried to smash him. However he quickly sidestepped it and just as quickly he stabbed the wriggling appendage. Said appendage quickly submerged itself back into the water. The other quickly tried to attack him, but a spinning slash from Shikyo managed to cut off a small portion of the tentacle. That tentacle quickly disappeared as well.

However it was about that point that the rocking on the ship got a lot fiercer. Two more tentacles quickly popped out of the water and quickly smashed down the ship. It didn't hit anyone but it managed to knock down Tanuki, Nami, Inochi and half of the sailors.

The two appendages quickly moved off of the ship and two more popped out, totaling four. They quickly smashed the side of the ship. This action sent Tanuki, Nami, Inochi, and a small portion of the sailors flying.

Yugi quickly reacted and went to catch his two cousins. He managed to catch Nami's hand but just missed grabbing a hold of Tanuki. Shikyo, went after his little brother and managed to grab him. Yami and Haru saw Tanuki coming and quickly grabbed her hands just as she went over, unfortunately the force managed to knock Yami over the edge as well. Haru however grabbed a hold of the ships railing but couldn't hold onto the girl's hand.

So both Yami and Tanuki went over the edge, with some sailors.

"SHIT YAMI! TANUKI!"

_---Yami and Tanuki---_

Yami lost grip on Tanuki's hand when he landed in the water. He quickly opened his eyes and took a look around. On one side of him a mucky grainy substance covered the water… 'SAND!', thought the terriefied psychic. He looked at the other side of him too see there opponent. It was a gigantic gray monster with eight arms. 'A Squid.' Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure rise from the sand. He quickly rose to the surface as well.

He gasped when he reached the surface and started breathing again. When he took a look he saw Tanuki there on the surface of the water, grasping her curved dagger to her chest. He quickly swam to her and asked, "Hey are you alright?"

She looked downhearted; her eyes were being covered by her now wet bangs. "I can't…do a thing…anymore…I lost all my power…"

He was about to try and cheer her up when he heard something that shocked him to the core.

_---Moon and Sand nins (Ship)---_

"DAMN IT", Haru smashed his hands into the ships railing. He sighed in relief when he saw Tanuki rise from the water. But then his blood ran cold.

_---Arlong---_

The pirates were only about ten meters away from the ship the ninjas were guarding.

Arlong grinned he saw the girl fall over the edge, "IKAOYADAMA! THE SAND BITCH IS IN THE WATER, KILL HER!"

_---Yami and Tanuki---_

Yami quickly looked around and saw a chain of small rocks standing by. He quickly grabbed the stun girl with one hand and started pulling the two of them over to the rocks. Once there he quickly boosted her up to them and climbed up himself. "Tanuki get a hold of yourself. Somehow they know who you are and they're out to kill you." She gazed at him for a second and quickly nodded. She got up and got into a fighting stance. Her right arm was vertical, while the dagger in her hand was horizontal. She had her left hand in front of her, as if she were going to defend her self with it. Yami quickly raised himself and positioned himself back to back with the girl. He threw away his jacket, which was currently to heavy by being water logged and waited. He grabbed one of the Fuuma off of his belt, flicked it open, and just waited.

_---Moon and Sand nins (Ship)---_

Haru cursed when he saw a shadow head towards the other two. He put one leg on the railing and was about to jump over, when a hand stopped him. He turned to see his brother shaking his head.

"You'll have to leave them for now."

Haru's eyes widened, "ARE YOU BLIND! TANUKI IS OFF ALONE WITH SOME KID AND IS ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED BY SOME GIANT MONSTER! SHE'LL GET KILLED IF WE DON'T HELP HER!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "And you'll get killed along with her if you go out there. That wasn't an ordinary monster…A monster wouldn't take commands from a man. That was a summon spirit. Are only hope is to kill the summoner. Then and only then will we save her."

Ookami shook his head, "But what about them…"

"We'll just have to trust in there ability to hold out."

Nami gasped… "But sensei Tanuki lost her sand…"

Yugi nearly sighed…he had no way to defend against that one…

Shikyo chose to speak up this time. "If you want to save them, then fight your way to the summoner and take him out", said the Hizuuga in a monotone voice. He was staring off towards the ships that were only about five meters from boarding distance. Still holding his extra long katana.

Ookami narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his blades. Haru put on some metal gauntlets. Inochi pulled out his senbon. Nami unfolded a small fan. Yugi merely nodded. The sailors that were left waited as well swords still drawn.

They finally covered the distance they needed to cover and they heard a man scream out, "ATTACK!"

Pirates, armed with swords, started boarding the ship. What worried others was the fact that a few had slashed Mist Hiaetes.

_---Ookami---_

Ookami took off like a rocket. He ran straight into the first pirate that touched down on the ship and stabbed him in the gut before he could do a thing. He then quickly twirled around the gutted enemy and with his other sword slashed another pirate's throat.

Three pirates surrounded him. Two came in to attack him, which he easily defended against. He then kicked one in the kneecap and then threw his foot up to catch him in the chin, effectively knocking him back. He was still clashing blades with one of them when the third quickly came behind him. He merely stabbed his free blade backwards to catch the third pirate in the neck. Then with both blades he pushed the pirate, the one he was still clashing blades with, back; afterwards sheathed one sword and quickly preformed a jump kick, kicking the pirate off the ship and into the water. He then turned and threw a kunai, with his sword-less hand at the pirate that he kicked in the chin, catching him in the heart. 'These guys are as bad as the bandits…they suck!' He looked down disgusted at his bloody wakizashi.

_---Haru---_

Haru was having little difficulties as well. He was easily knocking the pirates around with a few well place punches. He slugged one in the face, knocking him out in the process. He turned and through a quick kick towards another one, hitting him in the gut and knocking the wind out of him, afterwards he threw another punch to his face to knock him out. 'Too slow…gotta help Tanuki-neesan.'

He turned again to slug another pirate over the head. With his metal gauntlets he was able to block their attacks and knock most of them out in one shot, with a punch to the head.

_---Inochi---_

Inochi, unlike the others, was fighting the pirates that were still on there ship. With a combination of his senbon and his **Raiton: Lightning Shurikan no jutsu,** he was able to stun the pirates that were getting ready to jump over to Junon's Ship. The result was the pirates he got with his senbon were falling off of their ship and right into the water. 'Which one of these guys is the leader?'

He quickly turned just in time to keep from getting beheaded by a pirate behind him. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the pirate, catching him in the leg. It didn't kill him but it was enough to distract him enough to let the medic pin him with electrified senbon.

_---Nami---_

Nami quickly looked at a group of pirates ahead of her. Their perverted eyes and smirks quickly pissed her off. She quickly did a set of one-handed seals and her small fan glowed. **"Kazeyaiba no jutsu (Wind Blade technique)"** With that she threw her fan, which turned into a blade made out of wind. She managed to nick the first three in the arms before the fan planted it self in the gut of the fourth.

She then reached behind her and pulled out an oversized fan. She flicked it open and screamed out **Kamaitachi no jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind technique).** She waved it and blew a wind, which was strong enough to blow the pirates off the ship, and at some points was even cutting a few of them. She smirked, 'Perverts! Can't stand up to my **Tessenjutsu (Fan Technique)'** She quickly turned a suppressed a gasped. 'Tanuki-neesan and Yami are in trouble

_---Yugi---_

Yugi was taking them out quickly. His main tactic involved sticking a kunai, with a metal wire attack; and running around to trip the other pirates. It was actually a useful tactic. He would also throw around shurkan with chakra strings attached. They never even reached him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shikyo sending hand signals to him. He nodded and took off.

He jumped off the railing and onto one of the pirate ships. He was currently surrounded by them and grinned. He took out ten shurikan, five in each hand, and started throwing them around as if they were yo-yos. As he was fighting he noticed one thing and cursed, 'None of these guys are ninjas…I'm on the wrong ship!'

_---Shikyo---_

Shikyo truly lived up to his reputation. He was killing pirates left and right as if they were nothing. One tried to rush him and stab the Hizuuga, but was quickly decapitated. Two more tried the same thing, but quickly suffered the same fate. He turned and with a horizontal slash he quickly took out another three who were trying to sneak up on him. 'Fools you can't sneak up on someone with the Byakkugan.' He probably could've taken them all out in a few moves but with his chakra seriously drained, from using the **"Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu", **he really needed to conserve it for larger enemies.

As he was fighting he noted how well the other genins were doing so he decided to change their plan. He quickly signaled to Yugi, in sign language. _Leave the genins and board a ship; I'll board the other._ Seeing Yugi understand and comply, he quickly Jyuukened a pirate that got to close. Yugi ran off and jumped one ship. Shikyo took off himself and jumped towards the other. When he got there he quickly started slashing his way through the mobs of pirates.

_---Yami and Tanuki---_

Yami and Tanuki were standing back to back.

Yami quickly turned to the girl behind him and blushed heavily. Because of her lack of cloak and the ocean, she was standing in her white sleeveless top and white shorts. Both of which were soaked. 'Ookami would be loving this.' He looked down a little and noted that she lost her sandals, 'most likely in the ocean.' He wasn't in much better condition himself. He ditched his jacket because it was too much of a burden, due to it being wet. He had lost his red headband, at some point. All he had left was his soaked fishnet shirt and black pants, which did little to hide protect him from the cold air. He blushed again when he thought about how his current teammate was fairing against the cold air. 'Giant monster ready to kill us and I'm thinking like Ookami!' That's when his eyes widened. They were both standing back to back, soaked, on a rock. She was holding her dagger and he was holding his Fuuma. A giant monster with tentacles. 'This is just like the dream!'

Yami quickly turned and grabbed the girl with his free arm. Her reaction was to shriek and quickly stab the boy in the arm, out of reflex. He grunted but he didn't let go. With the girl in his arms, he quickly jumped over to another nearby rock. The second he jumped, a giant tentacle whipped out of the water and smashed down on the rock the two ninjas were on. It just narrowly missed them. When they landed, her eyes widened at the sight of the tentacle that would, most likely, have killed them. She gasped and pulled the dagger out of arm. "Are you alright Yami-san?"

He smiled and was about to answer when he caught sight of something behind her. "Can you use any type of sand?"

"What?"

"That beach over there!" He pointed to a rather small deserted island. It had a beach and was covered in sand. "Can you use that sand over there to attack."

"Yes", she replied with a nod "But it's to far…"

They both quickly turned when they heard another tentacle come out of the water. They both jumped to another nearby rock, just before they could get squashed.

'There aren't any rocks that can take her to the island so she'll have to swim there. If she does the monster will get her. I'll have to distract him.' "I'll divert the monster away from you and you make a break for the island. When you make it, I'll swim there myself and we'll both fight it off."

Her eyes widened, "You must be out of your mind! You can't kill that thing!"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "This is the only way. I'll be fine I promise." 'What the hell have I gotten myself into.' He reached over to pull out his other Fuuma but winced when he tried to grab it. 'Can't fight well with my arm like this. Gonna need to try another strategy.' He sees another tentacle raise itself and quickly throws his Fuuma shurikan. The Fuuma slashes the appendage and it quickly retreats back. Yami, silver-eyed, quickly pulls it back to him. He turned to the girl who has yet to move a muscle. "TANUKI GO NOW!" The girl snapped out of her trance and quickly dives into the water.

'I can't let Yami-san die…I gotta save him…then I gotta go help Haru-nisan, Nami-neesan and Yugi-sensei.' thought the girl.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw five tentacles rise out of the water. 'No choice', he thought. Black energy started surging around him and black tattoos started crawling around his skin. He dropped his shurikan quickly started doing hand seals, after he had bitten his thumb. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"** he slammed his hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke; he was standing on a frog twice his size. "Boss I need your help!" His tattoos still hadn't receded.

"**You Idiot I can't freaking fight here! I can't even swim very well!"**

He stared down at the frog under him. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FUCKING FROG CAN'T SWIM!"

_---Ookami and Haru---_

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FUCKING FROG CAN'T SWIM!"

Ookami raised an eyebrow at that. 'Why the hell is he bitching about freaking frogs in a time like this?' He quickly parried an attack and stabbed the enemy he was fighting. He turned and with a horizontal slash, he slashed a man's throat. He could see Haru throw a man over the ship. He quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a bunch of kunai that hit the spot he was standing in. He turned to see a man standing on one of the ship's masses, the one that wasn't broken. 'He has a slashed mist Hiaete.' The man was dressed like the pirates were dressed and had blue hair, tied in a ponytail. He was holding a scythe.

"He looks like a lot more fun than these idiot pirates." Ookami turned to see Haru speaking. "The pirates are on the run; Nami and Inochi both are with the sailors; lets take out the nin."

"Sounds like fun", Ookami said with a smirk. He ran off to the mass and started scaling it, running up it using chakra. He had his swords out ready to attack the man. When they met they both clashed blades. The mist nin was a bit stronger though and managed to push Ookami off. Ookami was to far away from the post, and at the angle he was dropping he would fall overboard. However Haru quickly came up the mass as well and quickly grabbed Ookami's legs. He then tossed the boy, by the leg, over to the other mass, the broken one. Ookami was slammed into the post so hard he drop his sword, but managed to hang on with chakra.

Haru then started running up the post and with an open palm he caught the scythe the mist nin attempted to attack him with. He then slugged the mist nin in the gut, knocking him off the post. The mist nin was close to the post however so he was able to grab on to the post, with his feet, and slide down it. He quickly turned and raised his scythe to defend himself from a few oncoming kunai. He saw Ookami run down the post he was on; grab his sword; run towards the post the mist nin was on; and run up the mass. When they met, they clashed blades again. This time before the mist nin could push Ookami away, he was slugged in the side of the head by Haru. The punch managed to throw off the mist nin who quickly did hand seals, while holding his scythe. The scythe began to glow. "**TakaiGai (Death Scythe)**" He threw the giant blade up at the two nins. Ookami raised his swords to block but was quickly pushed back. He slammed into Haru and both boys were thrown off the large post.

The mist nin grinned when he saw the boys get thrown off the post, they'll be thrown overboard. His grin faded quickly though. He clutched his neck, which was being held by a string. He turned slightly to see Yugi standing right behind him holding the iron wire. "A shame you threw away that scythe of yours."

The mist nin quickly grabbed a kunai and cut the iron wire. However Yugi was still grinning. The mist nin felt multiple needles stick to his back. He turned to see Inochi behind him holding more senbon. Then he felt a kunai pierce him in the chest. And everything went black for the nin.

_---Yami, Tanuki, and the frog that can't swim---_

"**I'm a land frog you punk. We don't fight on water very often. I'll have to waist my chakra to stay a float."**

Yami groaned at this… "What ever just do something about the damn squid." Yami jumped over to a nearby rock and summoned the Fuuma he dropped. It started spinning right next to him, 'With all the chakra I used summoning Gamakichi, I better stick to just using one.' Gamakichi grabbed his tanto from his back.

A tentacle tried to smash Gamakichi but was quickly stopped when said frog raise his tanto to stabbed the appendage. Yami then let his Fuuma fly, sending it whirling around the large tentacle, attacking like a buzz saw. He easily cut off the appendage. One of the tentacles tried to attack Yami from behind, but a quick thinking Gamakichi stopped that. **"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)" **The frog release a large ball of water out of his mouth and it hit the tentacle knocking it back. Yami quickly turned and set his Fuuma out to attack another tentacle. Gamakichi jumped and stabbed another tentacle with his tanto. Yami was about to send his Fuuma to attack another tentacle when he saw Tanuki standing on the beach. He smiled. "Gamakichi! We gotta go to that beach over there." He said pointing towards Tanuki.

The toad turned to the said beach and saw the girl; **"I'm here fighting this thing for you and your thinking of girls?"**

A vein on his head popped… "YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MY TEAMMATE! WE GOTTA GO OVER THERE SO SHE CAN HELP! THAT'S THE PLAN."

"Figures you can't get a girl with a temper like that…" 

"SHUP UP!"

Yami jumped on the frog's head and Gamakichi took off hopping towards the island. The shadow under the water quickly followed the pair.

They were about a meter away when two tentacles jumped out of the water and tried to capture the two. Big Mistake. **"Sabaku Kyu (Desert Coffin)"** Sand, which extended from the beach, grabbed a hold of the two tentacles. The tentacles tried to escape and submerged themselves back in the water, but it was to late. **"Sabaku Soso (Desert Funeral)".** The sand imploded, utterly crushing the two appendages.

Yami turned back to the girl who was merely standing. Her eyes change though. They were a golden color, and the pupil was dark black and in the shape of a diamond.

The frog continued its way to the beach. Yami jumped off and smiled at the girl. Good job. "Great job."

She smiled back, "We're not done yet."

As if on cue something submerged out of the water. This time the whole squid came out of the water, with all eight appendages wriggling around.

Yami's eyes widened. "NO WAY we destroyed over half of those."

Gamakichi laughed, **"Punk…that is the boss of the squids. He can regenerate his tentacles all he wants."**

"Damn it all." He sent his Fuuma flying once again…

_---Shikyo---_

Shikyo was quickly taking out the pirates without even breaking a sweat. That's were he met him…a shirtless man holding a double-bladed sword.

Shikyo narrowed his eyes. Both of them ran at each other clashing blades. "The names Arlong. You can take it to your grave", he said with a smirk.

Shikyo had a monotone look to him, "Shikyo Hizuuga…"

With that they pushed off of each other and started their dance of death. They both were slashing, thrusting, and guarding every attack the other threw. Shikyo tried a vertical slash, but was stopped by a quick guard. Arlong broke through Shikyo's defense and quickly made a stab at the Hizuuga. Arlong stabbed Shikyo right through the gut the chest. Arlong smiled wickedly at this.

"HAHA I KILLED THE GREAT SHIKYO HIZUUGA" but his smile was cut short when Shikyo disappeared in a puff of smoke and replace with a log.

In a flash of light Arlong's eyes widened and he dropped his double-bladed sword. He heard a whisper, "Fool…There's a reason I'm called the _Terror of Death…_and reason why I never even heard of you…Farewell…" On that last word Arlong split vertically in half. Blood spewing everywhere. The whole ship was like that. Miraculously the only thing that was clean was the man who killed everyone, and his weapon of choice. Shikyo walked off to join his comrades his long blue hair flowing in the wind.

_---Yami and Tanuki---_

Yami was starting to run seriously low on power. To top it off he was getting a huge headache. He threw his Fuuma once again and it was about to connect when the Ikaoyadama suddenly disappeared. Yami's eyes widened somewhat...and he sighed. Tanuki let out a sigh as well. As did Gamakichi.

The frog turned to his summoner. **"I'll be leaving you now punk…and next time summonme on dry land."** With that the frog disappeared. Yami's tattoos receded and his eyes changed blue again. Tanuki's eyes changed back to there emerald color.

Tanuki slumped down and sat on the sand, her dagger sitting on her laps. Yami, ignoring the fact that her clothes were both white and wet, opted to sit next to her. He reached into his pocket to pull out his aspirin when his eyes widened…he groaned, 'Damn pills are in my jacket…which I dumped in the ocean…'

"Is something wrong?", asked the girl next to her sitting right next to her.

"Nah…I'll be fine…", sighed the psychic. "Hehe…I guess we survived…"

"Yea…"

With that last word…both teens sat in silence. They could see Junon's ship off in the distance. They didn't sense anymore fighting and they could still sense their teammates. So they just sat there under the starry sky…and waited till the group came to them…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Somone asked about Pairings...**

**Right Now i'm still not sure. Way to early for me to know for sure.**

** In my head i see a few of them.**

** _Yami/Kitsune_(obvious choice)**

**_Yami/Tanuki_(Another obvious choice, I think somone guessed that this might be the main pairing)**

** About fifty-fifty with these two...not sure who two stick with the protagonist...though like i said a second ago its still WAY TO EARLY to decide...I may end up putting in another girl that I would prefer to stick Yami with. Hmmmm...  
**

**_ Bankotsu/Kasai_(This is the only pairing I'm actually pretty sure about. It will probably take something drastic to change my mind...but well who gives a damn, at the moment they aren't really important characters.)**

** _Inochi/Tanuki_(Kinda thought of this one a bit when I first decided to make Tanuki a girl. Thought it'd be a cute tribute to Gaara/Hinata fansWho've corrupted my fragile Naru/Hina mind into liking that pairing...WHY!. Tanuki and Inochi being SERIOUSLY toned down versions of the other two. But obviously this will only workout if I don't stick Yami and Tanuki together.) **

**_Ookami/Giant Harem_(Ookami, being my favorite character, will have his own private harem-ranging to about 1000 different bi-sexual women...)  
No not really...I dont know what the hell I'm going to do with Ookami...Still working on him.  
**

** Those are the only characters that I've thought about. As far as pairings. Feel free to leave any ideas for other characters...such as Vann, Rei, Shikyo, Nami, Haru, or Yugi.**

**AS always REVIEW and i'll be your best friend **


	13. The Chunin Exam! Idiocy is Contagious!

**Disclamer: Yea i still don't own Naruto.**

** A/N: Wanted to get this chapter out of the way. So here it is.**

** Got a few reviews for the last chapter...unfortunately...in the reviews I got...no one answered the questions I wanted them to...Seems no one gives a damn about minor characters. They all want to see what I do with Yami/Kitsune/Tanuki.**

** A review I liked was one that said just give Yami both of them and make it a threesome...lol...Problem...I'm just not that nice to Yami...seriously...with the way I'm treating him now, it seems more likely that i'll make him fall for the two girls and then turned them both into there own pairing...lol Kitsune/Tanuki. NOT planning on doing any Yuri or Yaoi pairings by the way. Threesome pairing...I don't beleive so...Like I said...still a bit to early to say.**

** My absolute favorite one was when somone said I should put the three of them on a mission together. Make the two girls compete for him. Two jealous girls...two pissed of Demons. Anyone who has read the Fanfiction Trouble With A Capital T by Gmusick will understand why that is NOT a good thing, for the guy involved (Yami). Hmmm...that seems like something I would definetely do to him, only if I turn this into a love triangle of course...Also anyone who has played the game .hack/Quarantine vol. 4 (i think this was it) A mission between the characters Kite/Black Rose/Terajima Ryoko gone horribly...HORRIBLY WRONG.  
**

** QUESTION: I keep seeing in multiple fanfictions people using weapons called Chakra Fangs...is that a Naruto thing...or is that people generally use in fanfictions...just curious...**

** WARNING: Gets slightly Limey in this chapter...but I'm pretty sure I'm still within the T-Rating(If I'm not...then somone please warn me so I can change it.)  
**

** _The the name for the chapter from a video game called Radiata Stories(it was my favorite line)._  
**

**Chapter 13: The Chunin Exam! Idiocy is Contagious**

_---Team 7s Meeting Spot (Ookami's Peeping Spot)---_

Yami and Ookami were sitting around…they were waiting for Inochi to show up. Today was the day they would depart to Water Country, to Kirigakure. They would be taking the Chunin Exam. There were of course other genins coming with them. Yami was a little disappointed to find out that Kitsune's team and Bankotsu's team wouldn't be joining them. Bankotsu's sensei didn't think that there team was prepared yet to take the Chunin Exam. As for Kitsune's team, they didn't want her taking such a dangerous exam to early. Hell Tanuki, who was a year older than Kitsune, still wasn't allowed to take the Chunin Exam.

Yami smiled slightly at the thought of the Sand girl. After the fight with Ikaoyadama the duo was quickly rescued off the island. The girl was nearly glomped to death by her cousins. Shikyo congratulated Yami on surviving the giant squid, and secretly congratulated him again for protecting Tanuki. On that mission some of the sailors died but it was nothing compared to the pirates' casualties. They were completely slaughtered. And the two nins that were with them were killed as well. After the mission the mission they all traveled together to Coral and split up, each team heading off towards there own hidden village. Yugi promised that Sunagakure would send their share of the payment to Tsukigakure. A week later Yugi's romised was fulfilled when a runner from Sunagakure came with the payment and a letter from the Kazekage. The letter personally thanked the members of team 7 plus Shikyo for helping the Sand team in the mission. He also congratulated the Tsukikage on selecting those individuals. Something that Waizu felt the need to rub the council's noses in.

Now they were off to the Chunin Exams. During countless missions, team 7 has proven that they are beyond the councils expectations. Now came the mission they all were waiting for. The Chunin Exams. They would face off against many different ninjas, most problematic being for Otogakure and Konahagakure. Their mission was merely to survive the Chunin Exams. However, they had an optional mission. This mission was to become Chunins. If they completed their first mission, they would prove the council wrong. They would prove to them that they could survive as ninjas. If they became Chunin though, it would make the council look like idiots. "_We can do it guys! Lets beat EVERY team that comes at us. We'll beat everyone and become chunin_", _said an excited Ookami, after he heard about the mission._

Yami looked over at Ookami. He wasn't in his usual peeping spot…he was leaning against a rock staring off into the mountain, and away from the woman's bathhouse. he was still fingering his new sword. Yami smiled, though he had to admit, he was still a little jealous. Ookami had just received the weapon that all the Hanone were known for. The **Hakumei Shikon (Twilight Fang).** The secret weapon of the Hanone. It was what gave them the name _The Warriors of the Fang._ Ookami said it used to be made out of the Fangs of Demons the Hanone had killed. Hakumei Shikons could be made into swords, spears, daggers, or just about any other bladed weapon. _"Originally when Fangs were taken from demons they would turn black and still keep some of their original power, these were called **Oni Shikon (Demon Fang)**. When made into weapons they gave the user special abilities. At a cost though…they constantly drained the chakra of whoever possessed it. Special sheaths were created to lock the power and the chakra draining effect away, till they were ready to be used.", Yami remembered Ookami saying_. Now the blades were no longer made out of demon's fangs. They were made out of mythril silver and mixed with a black metal, to change the blade black. They also imbued the blades with special seals to give them power. The problem was the same as with the Oni Shikons, they constantly drained the chakra of those that possessed them, when unsheathed. The stronger the seals, and the power given to the sword, the stronger the chakra drain would be.

Ookami's Hakumei Shikon was merely a borrowed one. It was made to give him the power to perform low-level wind jutsu with one hand. _"Usually with years of training and mastery someone can perform jutsu with one hand, though it usually takes double the amount of chakra. This blade however gives me the ability to use low-level wind jutsu with one-hand NOW, without training for years or using double the chakra needed. It will constantly drain some of my chakra…but it will help me in some emergencies."_ Ookami didn't particularly like long blades but he was still a good fighter with them. His blade was a long and thin double-edged sword. It had about the same measurements of a katana, without being slightly curved. The blade, like all Hakumei Shikons were pure black. The hilt and cross-guard were both silver. The sheath was black as well. Yami really thought it was a beautiful sword, and although Ookami seemed to coddle it…he didn't really care too much about it. It was merely a burrowed sword. When a Hanone became strong enough, Ookami's strength being proven at the mission with Sand Country, they were allowed to burrow a Low-Level Hakumei Shikon, from the Hanone family. However, when they became Chunin, they were given instruction in making there own Hakumei, with low-level or mid-level seals. Upon reaching Jounin they would be allowed to use high-level seals as well. They would have to make the blade completely on there own, with the a master watching there every move, to make sure they did it right. The Hanone may not have lived all together in a huge clan house…but some of the higher ups did have large mansions…it was here that they kept records of the special seals and also the materials to create a Hakumei Shikon. That's what Ookami wanted…to create his own Hakumei Shikon. In Ookami's case, his grandfather would probably help him create a Hakumei Shikon…if not his uncle would.

The Hakumei Shikon is also one of the reasons for their feud with the Gekkani. There was a bit of jealousy for the Gekkani, who wanted the Hanone to join them. For the sole purpose of getting the Hakumei Shikon for themselves of course.

But the Hanone wouldn't have any of that…the secret of the Hakumei Shikon, and the Oni Shikon, were as vital to them as if it were there own blood limit. To protect it they placed blood seals on the sword as well. Whenever the owner of the blade died, the blood seal would destroy the other seals, as well as the almost indestructible blade. _"Of course someone can always try to steal a blade without killing the owner…yet for some reason most other ninjas are to stupid to try…or maybe they just don't care", said Ookami._

Of course there are always some who have the same ability to create great swords. Yami remembered Ookami saying something about clans in Mist acquiring the ability the make great blades the same way the Hanones did. They created the weapons differently than the Hanone and had different names. They had different seals and were able to give the swords different powers. _"I heard the story once about a group of Seven Powerful Mist Swordsman, each with there own sword. One of the swords was so powerful that it could absorb chakra", said Ookami._

Yami blinked as he saw Inochi walked up to the group. He dropped his bag and sat, lotus style, on a rock and started meditating. Inochi improved greatly during this short time. His **Chakra Scalpel** was his new favorite technique, though he still favored staying in back and throwing senbon. He also learned **Shosen no Jutsu (Mythical Palm technique).** ** Shosen no Justu** was the most basic healing jutsu. It allowed Inochi to heal his allies, though only a very small bit. Lastly he learnt another lightning jutsu.

"So how have you two been?"

Yami blinked and then understanding dawned. "Fine…" Yami and Ookami were currently sharing an apartment together. Ookami enjoyed the privacy Yami seemed to have so much that he just started spending more time over at Yami's. So one day they decided to find a slightly bigger apartment and share rent. Yami couldn't understand why Ookami would agree to it. He lived with his grandparents in a big mansion. With plenty of servants. Yami didn't argue though…he enjoyed not being lonely. So the two became roommates and got a THREE-bedroom apartment. They had asked Inochi to move in but his parents wont allow it until he proves his strength…They said he had to become a chunin at the very least.

Yami had grown quite a bit as well. He learned a few more water jutsu. He improved the ones he already knew. He also improved his chakra control…He could walk on water…though occasionally he would fall off. Much better than Ookami could do. He trained every now and then with his cursed seal. Yami always felt a slight strain from using the cursed seal…he was glad he had the Kanji of Light engraved over it…he would hate to think what would happen if the seal's corruption went unchecked. Lastly he also worked on his summoning…he could summon bigger frogs than Gamakichi…but still couldn't summon anything nearly as big as Gamabunta though…And of course he also trained his telekinesis…which didn't improve all that much.

Inochi glanced at Ookami and smiled… "You've gained some self control…your up here and not looking at the woman's bathhouse."

Ookami stopped staring off into the mountain and looked at the boy…he then pointed to a spot on the mountain. Both Yami and Inochi turned to follow his fingers…and saw something shining on the mountain… "It's a mirror…I can use my Bouenkyogan to stare at objects behind me using it…Its at a perfect angle to shift my vision to the woman's Bathhouse, hahaahaahahaha…", the swordsman laughed…

Yami and Inochi sighed and sweat dropped. "I take back my earlier comment then…"

"What time are we suppose to be leaving again?", asked the Psychic.

"In about a hour…", replied the Medic.

"We probably should be leaving then…getting bored", explained the Pervert. The other two looked at him strangely… "A bunch of old ladies entered the bath house. All the younger woman left." His teammates sweat dropped again. He had his sword Hakumei Shikon strapped to his back; his wakizashis were in the same position as always.

_---East Gate (Exit)---_

The Trio exited the East Gate and started walking down the trail. When they reached the summit there eyes widened. There had to have been at least thirty other genins there, and that's not counting the jounin. They were all waiting around in the field at the summit of the east mountain chain. Something caught Ookami's eyes.

'HELL YEA, TWINS!', thought the perverted Swordsman. He walked over to them coolly.

Yami and Inochi stared off after him. Yami's eyes widened and he almost choked, and he had nothing in his mouth… 'HANA SISTERS!'

One of them had her hair fall down to mid-back length. The other had it fall only slightly passed her shoulders. They were both brunettes. The one with longer hair was wearing a pink kimono and ordinary black sandals. The other was dressed the same way, but her kimono was light blue. They both had beautiful green eyes and petit, feminine bodies. He walked up to them, ignoring their teammate and jounin sensei.

"So let me ask you…are you two completely alike…or do you have any…", at that moment he paused to look at both of there bodies, "hidden differences…bet I could find something…", he finished with a smirk.

They both had bored looks on there face…but suddenly they gave the swordsman a sexy smile. The one in light blue started stepping to the side…he would've turned his head, to follow her, had the other not talked, "So you want a closer look at us…huh lover boy…", she said winking at him. Ookami's grin widened and he merely nodded. She took a few steps back and leaned against a tree. She started fingering her Hiaete, which she was using as a belt to keep her kimono closed. Finally with a flick of her wrist, the Hiaete fell to the ground and she kicked it away. When this happened, her kimono opened up and partially exposed her red lingerie and feminine half-naked body. With a shrug of her shoulders, her kimono dropped to the ground completely exposing her half naked form. Ookami got a slight nosebleed at this…and an even bigger one when she waved him over. He unbuckled all of his swords and went over to her. When he reached her, he jumped her and pinned her against the tree. He smashed his lips to hers and let his hands roam her half naked body.

While kissing her…she slid a little to the side and fell down, and he fell down on top of her. After a few more seconds they finally parted…both gasping for air. He looked at her smiling face for a second and then felt something touch his shoulder. He looked up to see the other girl kneeling next to him. She lost her kimono and was only clad in blue lingerie. "You said you were going to find differences between the two of us?" she said with a sexy smile and a wink.

Ookami's eyes widened and then he smirked again… He grabbed the other girl and started nuzzling her neck. He then started making out and grinding with both girls.

_---Yami and Inochi---_

Yami and Inochi were both staring at each other…and then both of them stared back at the comrade… Yami was the first to break out of his daze… "Does he know he's making out with a couple of logs…"

Inochi merely sweat dropped, "Probably not. Ookami sucks against genjutsu…he knows how to dispel them…but it usually takes him a while to know that he's stuck in one…and whatever he's thinking of…I don't think he'll be finding out anytime soon…" They both turned to see the twins, fully clothed, walking away laughing there heads off. "Wonder who those two are…"

Yami sighed. "The Hana sisters…they were in my graduating class…the one in pink is Sakura…and the one in blue is Ayame." He turned back to his roommate who was still making out with the logs…Yami was holding his Hakumei Shikon and Inochi was holding his wakizashis. "So…you going to get him out of it…"

Inochi looked at him… "I could…but only if you explain to him what happened…" Yami gave a confused look. Inochi continued, "I seriously think finding out the truth is going to kill him inside…I don't think I could do that to him…" Yami sighed and nodded. Inochi was going to dispel the genjutsu when someone approached them.

Yami's eyes widened again, 'AKI! That's right! Bankotsu said that she teamed up with the Hana twins!' She smirked at the two boys in front of her but her eyes were on Yami.

"Hey dobe I thought you failed", when she said that she gave him a punch in the arm. Yami felt the urged to cry as he grasped his arm.

'HEAPING STEROIDS! Does she have to be so damn violent all the time!', "You thought wrong…", he said hoping not to get hit again by the Academy's Number One Violent Student. Aki was dressed in a sleeveless red shirt, and long green camouflage pants. She had dark blue gloves and matching ninja sandals. Her red hair was done in a ponytail, probably to keep it out of her brown eyes.

"Hah! Yea it appears so…", as she said that she punched him in the arm again.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out… 'SERIOUSLY, SHE MUST BE TAKING STEROIDS IN ALL HER MEALS!' "So how are you doing Aki…" 'Please don't hit me again. Please don't hit me again.'

"I'm fine…", she seemed to stare off into space for a second…she sighed "Well I better go find my teammates, take care Yami", with that she patted him on the back…a little too hard causing him to go face first into the ground. She then walked off in the direction the other two went. A blonde man, dressed as a standard jounin, seemed to follow her…the man also seemed to have tears in his eyes and muttered something about "Demonic Succubae" and "Steroid using Tormenter".

Inochi kept silent throughout the whole thing, a giant sweatdrop forming on the back of his head…Inochi turned to Yami as he was standing back up. "What was that…"

Yami groaned… "Those were the three woman you should never piss off…EVER!" He looked in the direction that they left, "I think the blonde man was there Jounin sensei…you did see that he was crying didn't you…A JOUNIN…CRYING…because of his students…"

Inochi whistled at this…

Yami turned and his face went pale. "Ookami is starting to take his belt off…"

Inochi turned and almost gasped. He put his hands together in a seal, "KAI!"

_---Ookami---_

Ookami was still making out with both 'girls'. They were both letting there hands roam around his chest, while he was trying to loosen his damn belt. That's the moment that the two girls suddenly changed into logs. Ookami froze…his eyes widened, "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Ookami jumped up and back away terrified. He backed away until he was held in place by two hands. He turned to see his two teammates frowning at him. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Inochi turned to Yami who sighed. "Genjutsu. You were under a genjutsu. Simple as that."

Ookami felt the urge to cry…he dropped his head in shame. Inochi started patting his back. "Why…"

Inochi felt multiple pairs of eyes on him so he turned back. Half the ninja there were glancing at team 7 with a smirk.

Inochi sighed, "It doesn't matter…what matters is the fact that everyone saw Ookami's little show. Everyone right now probably thinks we're a bunch of weaklings…"

Ookami grinned, "And what the hell is wrong with that…big surprise to them when we beat the shit outta them."

"He's got a point." (Yami)

Inochi sighed, "Maybe the two of you have a point." He handed Ookami his wakizashis.

Yami threw him his Hakumei Shikon. "Come on lets go…"

Inochi adjusted his glasses. "Guess we're off to Kirigakure…"

_---Kirigakure (Lapris Hotel)---_

"…This is where we're going to live for the next few weeks…", complained the swordsman.

Yami's eyes shifted around the room. He dropped his head in defeat and sighed. It had taken them a little under two weeks to reach Kirigakure in the pace they were all moving. They got there almost without incident…Key word **almost.** Ookami had attempted to flirt with the Hanas again. Yami smirked at the memory. Apparently the next illusion was that they put him in a world with absolutely no woman and all his Itcha Itcha Paradise books turned into Itcha Itcha Yaoi Paradise. Poor Ookami still had nightmares.

Most of the villages got their own private hotel. Tsukigakure got to stay at the Lapris Hotel. 'This place is a hole…'

The walls were dirty and floor wasn't clean and there was barely any furniture. There were four beds; two beds on each side, three for genin and one for their jounin sensei, and one lamp…that was it…

Inochi sighed and walked to a bed, dumping his stuff on it. "You can't expect them to treat us that well…we're going up against ninjas from their village."

Ookami only nodded and picked a bed as well…

They both picked a bed on the same side. Yami walked to the other side and grabbed on as well. "At least there's a window."

Ookami went over to the window and opened the curtains. When he did…they gasped at the stunning sight before them…a brick wall…

They all sweatdropped.

Yami sighed again… "I'm going to go walk around town for a little bit."

"Be careful…it would be against all peace treaties if they started something…however we're still technically in enemy territory…even if we're just neutral with mist….", warned the Medic.

Yami nodded, "I'll keep my eyes open…"

_---Outside the Hotel---_

Yami walked outside the hotel and decided just to take a small walk around to familiarize himself with the territory. He didn't even get a chance to take a step…

"YOSH! YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY TEAM OF YOUTHFUL YOUNG PEOPLE CAN FIND THE AIRYGLYPH HOTEL!", screamed a voice right behind him.

After grasping his ears in pain, he slowly turned and came upon a sight that would haunt him until eternity's end. Standing behind him were four ninjas. One jounin and three genin. All of them were dressed in matching uniforms. They were all dressed in green jump suits. Tide at the center with a red belt, with a leaf Hiaete at the center. They also wore orange leg warmers, and bandages around their arms and hands. The jounin was also dressed in a jounin vest. They all had black hair and bowl haircuts. They also had bushy eyebrows.

One of the genin, a girl with green eyes look at him and gasped. "SENTOU-SENSEI! Though this young man does look youthful in many ways…he is wearing a Moon Hiaete."

The other two genins gasped as well. The blue-eyed boy spoke next. "Yes sensei it appears that Kikku-chan is correct."

The brown-eyed boy spoke next… "Sensei…what will we do now…"

'Sentou-Sensei' suddenly had tears in his eyes.

Yami finally broke out of his daze. He looked around…other people were staring as well… "You know there are plenty of people around…I'm sure at least a few of them are from mist…you could probably ask them-" He was cut off.

"OH MY BAND OF YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" He turned his head to the side and pointed towards the sun. "YOU MUSN'T WORRY OF SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS! WE WILL CONTINUE ARE SEARCH FOR THE AIRYGLYPH HOTEL! GETTING LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE…IS ALL PART OF YOUTH!"

Yami's eyebrow twitched… "You know it really isn't necessary…I'm sure someone else can help you-"

"OH SENTOU-SENSEI!" With that the three genins jumped on there sensei and started hugging him.

Yami sweatdropped again… 'Are they for real…'

The Sentou turned to Yami again and went into a pose, while giving Yami a thumbs up. He grinned at the boy and nearly blinded him by how shiny his teeth were. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR AIDING US IN YOUR YOUTHFUL WAY! KEEP YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT BURNING BRIGHTLY MOON-NIN-SAN. MAYBE ONE DAY YOURS WILL BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONAHAGAKURE!"

'Moon-nin-san? Green Beasts?'

"NOW! KIKKU-CHAN! HANDOU-KUN! ANAAKEKI-KUN! LETS GO OFF IN OUR QUEST…" He raised his fist and ran past Yami. The three genin followed as well.

Yami's eyes were still recovering from the blinding experience… He heard a few people muttering.

"What an idiot the hotel was right next to him."

Yami's eyes widened. He turned and sweatdropped. The Airyglyph hotel was indeed very close to them… Yami's eyes widened! 'Leaf must be in Airyglhpy…and its right across from Lapris hotel. I better warn him of that…he can warn any other Hizuuga who are taking the exam as well.'

Yami went back to the hotel to tell his friend of his discovery…

* * *

**A/N: Theres the chapter Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. The Dark Lord & The Dark Angel!

**Disclaimor: Nope still don't own Naruto...I wonder if we can convince the owner of Naruto to make a fanfiction...lol**

**A/N: Here we go next chapter. Sure you all will love it...I hope. **

**Question the FIRST: Forgot to answer a question last chapter. Somone asked about where Tsukigakure was geographcially...geography...I failed geography...I'm not sure what to tell you because I don't know the actual geography of the _Naruto World. _But here's how it is thus far in the story.**

** Tsukigakure is in Twilight Country. To the North East lies Fire Country (Konahagakure). To the south Wind Country (Sunagakure). To the East, of Tsukigakure, lies Tea Country. South East, of Tea Country, is Water Country(Kirigakure). Its Also directly east of Wind Country, Across the sea/ocean...yea... East of Konhagakure lies Wave Country (Namigakure). Twilight Country and Fire Country lie are both coastal countries, having coasts on the North. Across the sea/ocean to the North lies Snow Country(Yukigakure), an island...hmmm...**

** Thats all I can really say up till this point...like i said i don't know the ACTUAL lay out of _Naruto's World_.**

** lol...anyway...everyone seemed to enjoy the Lee/Gai incarnate...even got a request...I figured...what the hell...anyway...Lots of Violence.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Dark Lord and the Dark Angel!**

_---Lapris Hotel---_

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" Everyone throughout the hotel could see a black blur run passed them. He ran down the stairs and out the front door of the hotel and right into someone.

Yami got knocked off his feet and landed with a thud. The figure he ran into didn't even move.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RUN INTO LORD OROCHIMARU!"

Yami's blood ran cold… 'The Otokage?' He looked up just as a large muscular man grabbed him and raised him up, by his jacket collar. Yami's eye's widened, 'I thought that Zaku guy was huge…this guy outclasses him all together… Yami looked over the bald man's shoulder to see four other figures staring at the scene. Four of the figures, including the one holding him, were wearing tan and black robes. The last one was in pure black and had a matching kage hat, with a sound symbol on it… This man, who looked no older and mid-twenty, had long black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He was just staring at the boy. One of the other three was a tall man with black hair; he was in back. The next was a silver-haired woman, with glasses; she was to his right, right behind in front of the bald man and Yami. The final one was a woman with red hair; she was to his left. Both men were probably around mid-thirties, the woman looked no older than eighteen though. 'They must be trying to protect the otokage from four sides…which means this man must've been in front-' he was cut out of his thoughts when the giant started shaking him fiercely.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

That's when the black-clad man chose to speak. "Leave him…he's of no consequence." He turned to the silver-haired woman and slapped her fiercely; she fell to the floor. "IDIOT! YOU however SHOULD have stopped the boy before he touched me…WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE YOU AROUND FOR!" With that said he spat on her and started to glare at her cowering form. Yami winced when the man's eyes changed. They were both blood red and had three black commas around the pupils. Suddenly they changed once again; they were still blood red but the pupil and comma disappeared to reveal a pupil shaped like a three-pronged shurikan.

The girl was scared to death; her shaking made that obvious. "Ma-a-a-a-a-aast-t-t-t-t-t-teeerr-r-r. I-I-I-m-m-m-m-m-m so-o-o-rry I-I-I-I-t-t-t w-on-t h-a-appe-e-en a-g-g-g-a-ainnnnn." She managed to stutter out.

The black-robed Master just glared at her for a little while longer. Finally he slapped her again and sighed, his eyes turning back to there charcoal color. "…Nothing like Kabuto…miserable wretch…" He focused on her again with a glared, "DO NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" He then looked at Yami and smiled, he focused on the giant, "Kukukuku let him go…"

The giant made a nod and then snarled at Yami. He threw him back ten feet and muttered, "You got lucky this time you little bastard."

With that the group started walking off, after the silver-haired girl got up. However the black-haired man, the one who was standing behind Orochimaru, stayed back for a second and just stared at the child with cold black eyes. Yami grasped his shoulder, not even noticing the man's stare, and repressed a gasp. 'Why is my neck burning…'

The black-haired man just walked off.

Yami just stared off in the direction that the group had just gone to. 'That was the Otokage…' He stared for what seemed like hours… "SHIT!", 'I'm still late' With one more glance at the direction Yami ran off.

_---Outskirts of Kirigakure---_

Yami finally found his group waiting right next to a tree. "There you are!"

The two looked at him and smiled, "Yami, your finally awake.", responded Inochi.

"About damn time to." (Ookami)

Yami stared at the two, whilst panting, "Why'd you let me sleep in."

"You were having issues waking up…you were muttering complaints the entire time." (Inochi)

"Yea…At one point you started muttering both Kitsune and Tanuki's names simultaneously", replied Ookami with a smirk.

Yami's faced paled, "What!" He quickly looked at Inochi, who shook his head confirming that Ookami was just messing with him.

"We figured you'd catch up, and if you didn't we'd come back and try to wake you up, if we needed you that is." (Inochi)

Yami quickly shook his head… "You guys will never believe who I met…"

"Save it for later, here comes the Mizukage", said the Medic.

Yami looked towards the area Inochi indicated. They were all currently in a large field. A VERY large field, all the genins, from all the villages, were here waiting. The field was surrounded with trees and the Mizukage was standing on a giant rock with an amplifier in his hand.

"Listen up all of you. I know your all ready to start the exam so I'll keep it short. This exam will be completely team-based. You'll be with your team throughout the entire exam. The first part will be in area six hundred and sixty-six (666)." He said that last part with an edge in his voice. Some of the genins shuddered…others raised there eyebrows. "A.K.A…THE ISLAND OF DOOM!" This time he screamed it out loud and raised his arms to emphasize the comment. Most everyone there sweated dropped, even some of the Mist ANBU who were there. He coughed and continued, "Anyways…these are the rules to the exam. We will take you to the island and you will be given a few hours to hide. When you hear the horn, you'll know it when you hear it, you'll all be allowed to fight. You CANNOT fight before the…any violators will be seized by ANBU and be disqualified. The exam will continue until only twenty teams are left." He paused when he heard multiple gasps. "When there are only twenty teams left, another horn will sound, violence from that point on will be STRICTLY PROHIBITED. Killing is allowed but not necessary." He pulled out a scroll. "You may just have the opposite team surrender if you wish. When this scroll is opened an ANBU will be dispatched to your location and will take you to safety, you will be disqualified. Keep this in mind. Like I said this test ends when there are only twenty teams left. Afterwards the Second Exam will commence. The Second Exam will be a standard team vs team match up. You will be put up against a team randomly. This will continue until there are only five teams left. The final five teams left will be granted the title of chunin…" He paused for a second, "I'll say it again ONLY FIVE teams will be given the title of chunin. Fight well. And good luck." With that said he poofed away.

Ookami grinned, "Sounds like fun."

Inochi scowled at him but then turned to Yami, "What were you going to say Yami?"

Yami turned to the medic sighed and decided to tell him the story of what happened. "Well you'll never guess who I met-"

He was cut off when he heard three voices yelled out. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Yami quickly looked over to the voices with dread. About 20 yards away were the three _Green Beasts_ and saw them bugging another group. A masked figure, with silver hair, sighed and buried his nose in his book again. The two people close to him sighed as well. The three figures, in the disgusting outfits, glared at each other as well. They started screaming back and forth that the masked figure was his/her eternal rival. Finally they got fed up. One of them asked, "SAKUMO-SAN PLEASE TELL MY COMRADES THAT YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVIAL!"

"NO YOU'RE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!", yelled the girl.

"NO YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL! TELL THEM! TELL THEM ALL!", yelled the other.

Sakumo shifted both his eyes, the only thing not covered by his masked, over to the three figures. "I'm sorry…were you guys saying anything?"

The green beasts gasped, "GASP! WHAT A HIP COMEBACK FROM MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Realizing what the other said they all stared at each other again.

The other two genins started staring at the scene before them. One was a brown-haired boy smoking a cigarette and the other was a purple-haired girl with a snake around her neck. They were all wearing leaf hiaetes

Inochi whispered in Yami's ear, "What the heck is up with that group…one is smoking, one has a snake around her neck, three are…weird beyond all reason…and that last one is reading Icha Icha Paradise out here in the open like some sort of pervert…" He was cut off when he heard a perverted giggle behind him. They turned to see Ookami…reading Icha Icha Paradise…in the open…like some sort of pervert…Inochi and Yami sighed… "You were saying earlier…"

Yami recomposed himself, "I saw Orochimaru…"

Inochi's eyes widened, Ookami didn't even look up from his book when he said, "Next time you see him, flick him off for me."

Inochi looked at Ookami, "ARE YOU NUTS!"

Ookami was about to reply when he was cut off. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS COME AND PICK UP YOUR SCROLL AND THEN HEAD TOWARDS THE DOCK."

Inochi sighed… "Come on…"

Yami started walking once again when he suddenly felt something at the back of his mind…he quickly started looking around to see team 17 (Sakura, Ayame, and Aki). All three of them were giving him dangerous smirks…they then walked off. He still felt something in the back of his mind and kept searching around. He finally saw them…what he needed to see. Three figures donned in Sound Hiaetes. One was a white-haired boy in a white shirt and gray pants. Tied to his belt were multiple bells. The second was another red-haired girl, scantily clad in a tight gray top and skirt. She had a flute and a dagger tied on her belt. The final one was a black haired boy, wearing only black. He had a large black two-pronged cleaver on his back. The sound team were just looking around…then they walked off as well.

"YAMI!" The psychic turned to see Ookami and Inochi, the former waving him to follow. Yami stared at the three once more and then went to follow his team.

_---Island of Doom (Man what a retarded name)---_

"Ok good luck you three and remember no fighting until you hear the horn."

They had just been dropped, on a small private boat, on the Island of Doom.

Inochi looked around. "Alright lets move…"

The three of them took off. Ookami was currently in the lead, Yami on his right and Inochi on his left. They looked around and could see nothing but trees, most of them being at least a twenty feet high, on the large island. They were told that in the center there would be a large tower, where the ANBU resided, and to avoid it as much a possible. They were also told that there was plenty of game around as well as good places to hide throughout this island.

_---Hours Later---_

The trio had been running for hours when they finally reached a cave. It was hidden pretty well from view, covered by multiple vines and concealed by trees. They wouldn't have even found it if Ookami hadn't had tripped over a rock and fallen through it. _"And that's why you shouldn't read you perverted books while your running through the forest", stated the Medic_. It was conveniently only yards away from a lake and waterfall. Because of the waterfall, they could talk all they wanted and not worry about anyone over hearing them…or so they thought…

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN!", screamed a pissed off swordsman.

"Calm down Ookami…it's a good one…we can't just start going and beating down everyone we see…we should lay low…and wait." (Yami)

Inochi sighed, "This exam could last a few days…maybe even a few weeks…can't be to sure about it…the ones who just go rushing off to fight will be the ones taken out first, most likely. They will probably be taken out by the ones hiding in the shadows, that's the way of the ninja Ookami…"

Ookami sighed… "We don't have to make chunin…we just have to survive this…", he said reiterating there primary objective. "But if we do…we'll show those bastards up…Fine…we'll play it you way…"

Inochi sighed and smiled, 'Finally getting through to him…' However the second he blinked and opened his eyes again…Ookami nose was poised in his book. Inochi and Yami resisted the urge to face-fault.

Yami sighed, "We should probably set up some traps around this area."

That's when the three felt it…

"Too late…", muttered the swordsman.

**"ZANKUHA(Decaptitating Air Wind)"**

_---Outside the Cave---_

Three figures had one hand extended towards the cave.

They all yelled **"ZANKUHA!"**, and three giant blasts of sound started heading towards the cave.

After the wave dispersed, dust covered their view of the inside of the cave. The dust started to seep its way out of the cave.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled one of the sound nins, as they all jumped out of the way; 2 Fuuma Shurikans flew out of the cave and directly after them came three figures.

Yami, Ookami, and Inochi landed in the field, with their backs facing eachother. Yami used his power to recall the shurikan back to him, holding one in each hand. Ookami was holding one wakizashi and one kunai. Inochi was holding a few senbon in one hand and was silently concentrating chakra towards his other hand.

They were surrounded by the three nins on each side. They were in the middle of a large field. On one side the cave that they had come from, connected to a rocky cliff, which also formed the waterfall. The waterfall fell into a large lake. The rest of the area was surrounded in forest.

Just as the sound nins were about to raise there arms again the three moon nins went on the offense, each throwing there own projectiles. The sound nins were forced to dodge as the moon nins each chose there own opponents and ran after them.

_---Yami---_

Yami was running after one that was conveniently close to the lake. He recalled one of his Fuuma shurikan and started attacking the sound nin. The sound nin was doing everything he could to dodge Yami's attacks and finally unsheathed a long katana. Yami, seeing this, Yami recalled his second Fuuma and started going all out. The sound nin tried a horizontal slash on the psychic, which was smoothly block with a Fuuma. Yami seeing the opening quickly attack with his other; unfortunately the sound nin curved his body out of the way of this. He managed to free his katana from the fuuma and, with one hand, tried to slice Yami again, vertically. Yami quickly raised both his fuuma to stop this attack, the sound nin smirked. He raised one hand and yelled, "**ZANKUHA!**" Yami was quickly blown back several yards, dropping both of his Fuuma. He fell into the lake.

'Shit!', thought the enraged psychic.

_---Ookami---_

Ookami was running after one of the sound nin who quickly unsheathed a katana. Ookami started hitting him with a flurry of strikes, his second wakizashi already unsheathed. "**Kenjutsu: Jitan Ken (Spin Blade)"**, muttered the swordsman who started spinning, his blades extended outward, like a top. The sound nin couldn't keep up with the swordsman and was quickly getting pushed back, as well as getting minor slashes from the blade. He was forced to jump back, to avoid getting chopped up.

Ookami, seeing this, stopped spinning and lunged at the sound nin and started attacking him in another flurry of attacks. He was pushing the sound nin back until his back touched a tree. Ookami tried stabbing the nin, but was disappointed when the nin did a back flipped and landed on the tree, on the trunk of the tree using chakra to stay on. Ookami quickly started to run up the tree and engaged the sound nin once again.

The sound nin was obviously getting pissed off this time, he blocked one of Ookamis strikes and quickly extended his hand, "**Zankuha!" **A blast of sound blew Ookami towards the ground, but he was able to flip and land on his feet. He then jumped back away from the tree and sheathed his swords. The sound nin jumped to the ground and pointed his katana to Ookami. "You know we don't have to do this…you could just dropped or your valuables…and then I will ALLOW you to use your scroll to surrender…"

Ookami started to snicker at this…, which enraged the sound nin. "Yea like I'd ever surrender to a weakling like you…" Ookami quckly reached over his shoulder and unsheathed his Hakumei Shikon. He pointed the black blade towards the sound nin. "Alright you schmuck…lets play."

They both lunged at each other and started exchanging slices and guards. Finally Ookami did a back flip and started doing one-handed seals in the air. "**Futon: Tetsu Hakaisha (Iron Destroyer)**", called Ookami who's sword started getting surrounded with swirling air. He slashed at the sound nin. A blade, made out of air, extended from the Shikon and sped towards the sound nin. He raised his sword to block but the wind blade easily broke through it. It went through the blade and slashed at the sound nin as well. It didn't make a very deep slash…but it was enough to break the skin, vertically from his head to his… "AAAAHHHH" he grabbed his bleeding face screaming.

Ookami smirked, but stiffened when he heard something, he quickly turned around to see Yami surrounded by sound nins. "SHIT!"

_---Inochi---_

Inochi lunged after his opponent, who quickly unsheathed his own katana. Inochi pulled out some senbon needles and the two faced off. Inochi and the sound nin just stood there for what seemed like hours…but it was only a few second. Inochi could hear multiple sounds that came as his teammates were fighting, but chose to ignore them, 'I can't help them now…so I'll have to trust that they will be fine.'

The sound nin lunged after the medic quickly and tried to cleave him with his sword. Inochi easily dodged the attack and threw some senbon at the sound nin. He quickly threw some senbon needles at the sound nin who dodged them himself. He tried once again to slash the medic, who dodged once again. This time Inochi turned and stabbed the sound nin in the side of the leg with a senbon needle. The sound nin winced in pain but recomposed himself…however it was all to late. Inochi's glowing right hand came at the sound nins chest and quickly slashed pass the sound nin. The sound nin fell to the ground motionless…he wouldn't be rising again… Inochi winced for a second, 'I hate killing so much…I wish I didn't need to do that…but I really had no choice…' He stayed like that for a few seconds and then turned…what he saw made him pale and his blood ran cold.

_---Yami---_

Yami was currently underwater recovering from his attack… 'Bastard…' He started concentrating his chakra and performing hand seals, ones which he would need to thank Rei for helping him learn these past few months. He closed his eyes and opened them once again to reveal brilliant silver eyes; he learned that he could use psychic power to help guide water, being one of the elements that required the most control to aim.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullete)**", Up on the surface, a large dragon made purely out of water started to rise from the lake. The sound nin near the lake froze. The water dragon flew at the sound nin and engulfed him. The drove him towards the cliff and slammed him on the rocky wall. Once released from the water he started coughing like crazy. He quickly looked up and his blood froze.

Yami chose this moment to jump out of the water. He quickly recalled a Fuuma to his hand and threw it at the sound nin. It implanted itself in the chest of the sound nin. Blood spewed out…and the sound nin would never rise again.

Yami landed with a thud on solid ground. He started gasping for air. He heard snickering to his side and quickly looked to see what it was. His blood ran cold, yet again. There standing was six sound nins. They smirked at the tired psychic.

Yami snarled at them. They each raised a hand at the psychic and yelled, "**Zankuha!**" The sound waves blew Yami several feet back and he was slammed against the cliff. "**Zankuha!**" They screamed again and Yami was once again slammed and cut by the sound waves and blades.

Yami looked back at his adversaries, having somehow survived twelve Zankuhas. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was to tired and to hurt. 'Is this how it ends?'

The sound nins raised there hands once again. "**Zankukyokuha(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!**"

_---Tsukigakure (Megumi's House)---_

A crash was heard, "Ooops…sorry sensei…", said a smiling blonde.

"That's alright Kitsune." Megumi walked over and grabbed the broken frame from the whiskered-girl's hands. She started throwing the glass shards away.

"When was that taken?", asked the curious fox-girl.

"Oh this…hmmm…I believe it was when Yami was seven. It was his birthday and no matter what I did, I couldn't get the boy to smile for me. So I settled for getting his passive face."

"Hmmm…he never did smile much…why is that?", asked the curious girl.

Megumi sighed and suppressed the urge to cry. "Yami is difficult…I can't really tell you what's wrong with him…its not my place to say anything." She looked at the photo and smiled. "You know…usually when a picture of someone breaks…that means something terrible has happened to them." She started to giggle.

Kitsune however looked extremely distressed…

Megumi looked at her and lauged, "Oh calm down, its just a silly superstition. Now…what was it you wanted again?"

_---Island of Doom---_

Ookami and Inochi looked on in horror…this time dust started flying everywhere. They couldn't see the condition of their friend. The six sound nins smirked and started walking over to the other two ninja. Ookami had tears in his eyes.

"BASTARDS!", He grabbed his Hakumei Shikon and was about to rush towards the sound nin when it happened.

Everyone froze as evil energy started flying out of the dust. Black, Purple, and Dark Blue Chakra started dispersing the dust. It was shining with such intensity that neither of them could see through it. Finally it started to fade a little to reveal a smirking Yami. His normally brilliant silver eyes now looked twisted and perverse. His black hair was down due to the water. His jack all but disappeared, only rags of it were left, and his fishnet undershirt wasn't looking to great either. He was laughing continuously. That's when everything changed. His skin started paling and it turned a dark blue color. His fingernails started lengthening until they were claws. His neck-length black hair turned snow white. Finally out of nowhere two large black feathery wings exploded out of his back in a surge of dark chakra. He glared at the nins and kept snickering to himself. He raised his right hand in a semi fist, his pointer and middle fingers being the only two extended. The two fingers started to glow in black energy as well.

He finally whips his hand to his left and whips it again to his right. As he does this evil chakra, in the form of a large rope, extends from his fingers and heads straight for the sound nin. This is the time that they all break out of their stupor and react. They all jumped back to avoid the chakra whip. Unfortunately the two in front weren't fast enough. The chakra whip quickly slices the one in front at the waist, cutting him in two. The second managed to escape though, only losing an arm, from the elbow down.

The first one quickly fell to the ground, dead. The second started screaming whilst clutching his stump of an arm. The other four stared at there two comrades heavily. They all looked up to discover with a shock that the demon was gone.

The one in back stiffened, "Are you looking for me…" He turned his head to see Yami grinning at him. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Yami's lengthened canines. The dark whip started snaking its way around the sound nin. It encircled both his arms, both his legs, and his neck very slowly; speed didn't matter the sound nin was to shocked to move. Suddenly Yami pulled his arm back and the sound nin practically exploded in a burst of blood. The others jumped and quickly looked behind them to see the dark angel they were looking for.

Yami was covered in the sound nin's blood. He smirked still making himself look like a demon. One of the sound nin's quickly recovered though, "DEMON! DIE!" He raised his hand a prepared to blast Yami, "**Zankuha!**"

It would've hit Yami, but the sound nins hand quickly rose up, sending the sound wave upwards harmlessly. Yami extended an arm and his eyes glowed stronger. The sound nin started being lifted up in air by his arm. Yami was laughing the entire time. "That arm of yours is far to dangerous…" Yami closed his opened hand, and with that the sound nins arm broke, at the elbow.

"AAAHHHHHHH!", he dropped to the ground clutching his arm. The two sound nin remaining quickly unsheathed there swords. They jumped at the psychic and attempted to cut him apart. However, they were quickly stopped by two Fuuma shurikan that quickly found there way to Yami's side. The two sound nin continued to try and slash at the demon who didn't even make a move. Suddenly smaller shurikan started to fly out of his pants and what was left of his jacket. They all floated around and flew off towards the two downed sound nins, the one with the cut off arm and the one with the broken arm. They embedded themselves on downed nins. Yami turned his attention to the two downed nins. He turned his attention to the ones still trying to attack him.

The Fuuma shurikans quickly flew out towards one of the sound nin. Yami flew out of towards the other and gave him a punch in the jaw. He quickly did a back flip kick which sent the sound nin a few feet into the air, he dropped his sword. Yami quickly flew up towards the sound nin and started kick and punch him upward. Finally Yami gave him one quick kick and flew above him. He put both of his clawed hands together and screamed. He blasted the sound nin with a surge of psychic energy which slammed him down on the ground. He would not be getting up again. Yami looked at the other sound nin who was trying his hardest to parry the two Fuuma. He quickly looked up towards a katana, the one that belonged to the sound nin he just beat up. He lifted it up to the air and threw it at the sound nin. It embedded itself in his chest.

Yami let out a horrible roar into the air and slowly made his way down.

Ookami and Inochi looked on in horror at what their friend had just done.

'Bloody hell…I'm glad he's on our side…', thought the swordsman.

'Yami…what are you? What is this darkness that keeps enveloping you?', thought the medic.

_---Deep in the forest---_

Three figures looked on in the scene…two of them were horrified. One of them quickly wrote a message. With a few hand seals, a bird poofed into existence.

"What are you doing?", asked one of the horrified figures.

"Sending a message to Marguilas-sensei…he'll want to hear about this." The figure attached the note to the bird. The bird flew off with the message.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Heres the next chapter...sorry i'm not updating as often...don't have as much free time so i gotta wait till have a day off...and when i do...i usually have trouble...writers block and all...anyway...HERE IT IS...**

** Anyway...Hope you liked Demon Yami...hope i didn't make him to strong...supposebly level 2 is suppose to make the user like 10 times more powerful than normal. A Dark _Hikari-Kakuhan, _I'm sure most of you saw that coming. Like I said earlier, i got the idea from Inuyasha Its the weapon that Sesshomaru uses(the really bad-ass light whip he has, dont know the real name)**

**Well hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	15. Truths! The Long Road towards Insanity!

**A/N: Still don't own Naruto. **

** Hey i found a map of the Naruto world...YAY...unfortunately...it doesn't really fit in with the way I have everything set up...not really anyways...so...Anyone who wants to know the lay out...just go by the crappy discription i laid out in chapter 14. When i get more into the story i'll add more.**

** Lol...most of you liked demon Yami. Some of you don't like what i did to him...well to bad...it happened...lets see how much more i can screw with him in this chapter :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Truths! The long road towards Insanity!**

_---Island of Doom (Forest)---_

Three girls were running through the forest. The one in the middle broke the silence, "Come on I sense it…it's really close."

One of the others spoke up this time, "Aki…why are we going towards this strange chakra you're reading."

Aki turned to Ayame, "In the same area I was sensing multiple chakra readings as well. I bet anything there's a huge fight there…we should go check it out."

Sakura turned to Ayame this time, "Come on sister, this sounds like a lot of fun to me."

Ayame smirked and nodded.

"We're coming up on the clearing", the three girls jumped into the clearing. They landed and gasped.

_---Demon Yami, Horrified Inochi, Ookami(not reading Icha Icha Paradise)---_

Ookami and Inochi were both walking to there transformed friend, slowly.

Ookami was the first to break the silence, "Yo Yami! You alright there bro…"

The demon quickly turned to the two of them, silver eyes blazing, and with a whip of his right arm he sent his Demonic-Whip at his two teammates. The whip quickly cut through the two ninjas before they were able to jump out of the way. Yami had a satisfied smirk on his face but quickly turned into a snarl. The two dead ninjas turned into cut tree stumps.

A small distance away…in the trees Ookami and Inochi were watching their friends. "See I told you that planned sucked."

Inochi turned to his long time friend. He sighed, "Tsukikage-sama did warn us this could happen…This must be what he called the cursed-seal level 2…with him in that form…he'll lose his sanity…"

Ookami sighed…but then his eyes widened at the sight before him… "Shit! The hot girls are in trouble!"

Inochi stared that the sight and mentally cursed.

In the clearing Yami turned to the three new arrivals. The girls looked on in horror at the sight before them. Bodies were everywhere, as was blood.

Aki smirked at the demon before her… "This looks like fun…" She got into a taijutsu stance. Sakura and Ayame didn't look nearly as enthusiastic but got started doing hand seals.

Aki launched herself at the demon, not knowing that it was Yami or even bothering to check his forehead protector (on his neck). She threw a punch at Yami, and missed…her fist seemed to be pushed by some 'invisible force' away from his face. Yami grinned at her and Aki snarled at him…She spun around and tried to kick him…however the 'invisible force' quickly flipped her over. She was currently vertically upside down and quickly maneuvered her body so she would land on her feet. She launched herself at the demon again and started throwing a flurry of punches at him. They all missed. Suddenly the girl started getting blurry. Yami blinked a few times…it wasn't the girl…it was his vision…everything was going black.

Yami looked over at the twins to see them casting a genjutsu on the Demonic Hikari. Yami growled. He summoned his Fuuma shurikan, whilst holding Aki at bay, and sent them flying at the girls. The twins quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the Fuuma. It successfully dispelled the genjutsu off of the Hikari. The twins pulled out senbon needles and started chucking them at the demon. They immediately froze in their place. Yami quickly threw a punch at Aki, hitting her in the gut. Afterwards he grabbed her by the arm and threw her over her shoulder. Then he quickly threw the senbon needles back at the twins. They barely managed the dodge the attacks but lost sight of the demon…big mistake…

Sakura screamed when she felt someone grab her arms from behind. She turned her head and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the demon behind her. It came close and whispered in her ear. "You're the second person today who let me get behind them…" Sakura's eyes widened. Ayame was frozen in place and Aki was just starting to get back up. The demon turned his eyes to somewhere and motioned for her to do the same. She followed his gaze to see and genin who had his head, arms, and legs all cut off. He was drenched in blood. "That one right there was the first…" Black chakra, in the form of a whip, started circling around the girl. She was still stun by the sight before her…she couldn't even scream…

It successfully encircled itself around her petit form. Yami gave her one more demonic grin. "Say goodbye little girl." Yami pulled his arm back, but quickly stopped…his eyes widened. The dark chakra disappeared from the girl's body and he quickly started howling in pain.

He grasped his head and stepping backwards, trying to keep his balance. The cursed seal started to burn brightly on his neck; at that point everyone could see it through the holes in his destroyed jacket. The Kanji of light started shining silver. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His whole body started flaring with evil chakra as it was absorbed into the cursed seal. Finally the Hikari's body was cleared of all dark chakra. His body was back to normal; his wings had disappeared. His hair black again. His eyes blue once more. He was however still howling in pain and clutching his head. Finally he dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.

The three girls in front of him could only stare. After being released from the whip, Sakura had fallen to her knees, panting strongly. Ayame was the one to break the silence, "Yami…"

That's the second the other two members of team 7 decided to make their move. Ookami jumped in and grabbed the downed psychic. He placed Yami over his shoulder and jumped into the trees. They saw Inochi jump into the same trees.

The girls could only stare in the direction the trio went off in.

_---Kirigakure(Hotel Room) Hours later---_

A man was sitting could be seen sitting on a chair in his, less than adequate, hotel room. 'Bastards can't provide a decent fucking room…', the man thought as he ran his hands through his ebony hair.

His eyes shifted towards the open window. He raised his arm and at the same time a bird flew on it. He found a small scroll attached the bird and immediately relieved the bird of it. The bird flew off and perched itself on the windowsill as the man opened the message.

_"Marguilas-sensei_

I wish report a very odd individual. He seems to possess strong telekinetic powers. More importantly he seems to posses one of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals. This boy is a Tsuki Nin"

The man's eyes widened at this implication. 'Impossible…there are only three people with the power to grant cursed seals. Orochimaru-sama, Abel, and myself… and all missing-nin of sound were killed…its not possible' he then continued to read.

_"He killed two teams of our weaker genins single-handedly by transforming into level 2 of the cursed seal. He seems to possess this whip made completely out of dark chakra."_

"Chakra Whip?", muttered the Marguilas. 'There was only one clan in existence that possessed that kind of ability. But they no longer exist…I made sure of it myself…', Marguilas' eyes widened in shock.

_---Flashback---_

_A tall man had just finished putting his shirt back on. Sweat dripping down his face. A sick satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He looked down at the woman on the floor._

_She had tears welling in her eyes. Blood pasted on her naked body. She looked up at the man, whom only moments ago she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She stared at him with disbelieving eyes, as if wishing that all that occurred were only a nightmare…or some sort of misunderstanding. Her long blonde hair was slightly died red due to her bleeding…_

_He smirked at her. "Mission number one complete", he said as he held a scroll. He turned to her. "Now…mission number two…eradication of the Hikari Clan. Goodbye my darling…" He pulled out a kunai and went close to her, but then stopped. He looked deep in thought for a while…_

_Tears welled out of her blue eyes… "Marguilas-kun…" She reached her arm out to him, but he just kicked it._

_He stared at her in disgust…and then smiled his sick smirk. He preformed a few hand seals. His hand started to glow purple. He then kneeled down next to the woman and placed his glowing hand on top of her naval. "This should be a lot more fun…in your weakened state…there's just no way you'll survive this…"_

_He kept his hand on her naval for a while. Finally his hand stopped glowing. The woman's eyes widened and she started screaming in pain and thrashing about…_

_"Goodbye…Kairi…"_

_---End Flashback---_

'No…It would've been impossible for her to survive such an attack…Even if she did…she couldn't have survived…much less bare a child…Even if it did happen…the Hikari's were only partial psychics who received premonitions about future events…How would this child posses telekinetic powers…The cursed seals power?'

Marguilas shook his head and scribbled something on a piece of paper… 'I don't know who or what he is but he must be eliminated.' He attached the paper to the bird and it flew off…

_---Island of Doom (Days later)---_

Inochi was staring at the still form of Yami. They were both shrouded in darkness, due to the cave they were in. Ookami and Inochi managed to find another hide out whilst running with the unconscious psychic. It was another cave, but this one was in the middle of the forest. Inochi was busy eating some cold rations while waiting for Ookami. Ookami had gone scouting around, as well as foraging for some fruit.

Inochi sighed as he looked over at Yami. The psychic has been sleeping for five days straight. Inochi was starting to get worried about Yami. 'First he transforms into a monster…and now he won't wake up.'

Yami started to stir but then quickly stopped.

Ookami ran into the cave, a bag in his hand. "Here." He threw the bag in front of the medic. He opened it to reveal a variety of fruit.

"Good job…see anything?"

Ookami sighed, "Dead bodies…I saw a few teams escaping the forest using their scrolls…also saw a few fights…"

Inochi kept eating the ration. Ookami sat down and started eating his own.

_---Somewhere off in the Forest---_

"LET THE FABULOUS BATTLE OF YOUTHS COMMENCE!"

"WE'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH OUR YOUTH BURNS MORE THAN YOURS!"

"YOSH! IF WE DO NOT WIN THIS BATTLE, WE WILL RUN FIFTY LAPS AROUND KONAHAGAKURE! IF WE CANNOT DO THIS WE WILL PUNCH A LOG FIVE HUNDRED TIMES! IF WE CANNOT DO THIS…"

And so the three continued to babble on. They had cornered three grass nins. The grass nins were just standing there at the display of the three leaf nins. It would be an understatement to say that they were terrified beyond all reason. One of the grass nins, a girl who looked like she was about to cry turned to one of her teammates.

"Damn it Saito…You have the scroll…for the love of all that is good…GET US OUT OF HERE!", she screeched to her teammate. 'Saito' grabbed the scroll that Kirigakure had given them. He opened it and with some blood activated it. Four puffs of smokes went around the grass nins. The green beasts stopped babbling to look at the scene before them with wide eyes. Four ANBU appeared, one for each puff of smoke. Three off flicked there cloak around the grass nins and in another puff of smoke, disappeared. The fourth took a look at the green beast…shuddered…and disappeared in his own puff of smoke.

The three leaf nins just looked at the spot where there opponents were only moments ago.

Handou broke the silence, "What…WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING TO US?"

Anaakeki covered his face with his arm, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT…THEY KEEP RUNNING AWAY…WHY?"

Kikku put a finger on her chin and looked deep in thought… "Maybe…just maybe…" Suddenly the sun came shining behind Kikku as if it was setting, but not really, "THEY RUN BECAUSE THEY ARE TERRIFIED OF OUR INCREDIBLE YOUTHFUL WAYS!"

Handou looked up and threw his fist in the air, "YES THAT MUST BE IT…THEIR YOUTH IS CLOUDED! AND UNABLE TO BURN TO THEIR BRIGHTEST CAPABILITIES."

Anaakeki looked up and pumped his fist, "THEN WE MUST DISCOVER OPONENTS WHO HAVE YOUTHS THAT BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS ARES! WE MUST FIND THIS GROUP!"

Kikku extended her arm and pointed her finger. "THEN WE WILL GO! WE RUN TOWARDS THE SETTING SUN! LETS GO!" With that the three genins ran off.

Unknown to them there were three figures watching them. One had silver hair and was wearing a mask, one had purple hair and had a snake around her neck, and the last one had brown hair and was smoking. The purple haired girl turned to her teammates, "What a bunch of freaks!" The two boys just nodded.

_---Banshees (cough um…I mean Aki, Sakura, and Ayame…yea…that's what I meant)_

They were still a bit shaken up about what happened a few days ago. They had met up with a few teams since then and easily defeated them. But they couldn't beat one ninja.

"Was that really Yami?", asked a curious Ayame.

Sakura shuddered and involuntarily place her hand around her neck. She suppressed a sob.

"I don't know…we'll worry about it late…", replied Aki. Ayame nodded. Sakura partially sobbed again.

_---Team 7 Hours later---_

"Ugh…", moaned the Psychic. He rose into a sitting position and covered his head. His eyes widened as memories of what happened returned to him. Every life he snuffed out. Every deed he did. Even attacking his own teammates. The two people that he started to consider brothers…But that's not what scared him… 'I don't care…I don't care that I killed those people…I don't care that I almost killed Sakura…I don't even give a damn that I almost killed Ookami and Inochi…' Tears started to well up in the eyes of the psychic… "I don't care…", he muttered. He felt a blade pressed against his throat. He turned to see Ookami glaring at him; he was holding one of his wakizashis.

"Are you…you?", he asked…

Yami couldn't find an answer. He lowered his head so he bangs shadowed his eyes. "I don't know…"

Ookami bared his teeth, "If you don't know! Then who the fuck does?"

Yami couldn't find an answer…Inochi just stared at the scene before him and sighed. 'Yami…'. He heard something his eyes shifted to the cave entrance. He quickly picked up a bag off of the ground. "Guys…hate to ruin this…but we've got company…" They all stopped when they heard a flute being played.

_---Outside the cave---_

Outside the cave were three genin about ten yards away from the entrance. A scantily dressed redhead girl pulled a flute off of her belt. She closed her eyes and started playing a melody and then muttered, "**Mateki: Bakuretsu Supirittsu (Demon Flute: Exploding Spirits).**"

Her chakra started to flare up as she kept on playing the melody. Her chakra started to gather in four locations around her. It gathered itself into four red orbs, which started to dance around the girl. The second she opened her eyes the 'wisps' flew forward into the cave. A few seconds later an explosion erupted out of the cave. However, like the last time, three figures leapt out of the cave.

Yami, Ookami and Inochi stared at the three genin before them. Ookami sneered, "More sound nin…"

Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the genins as the ones that he saw before. One of the genins, a boy with black hair and had a cleaver on his back, stepped forward. He sneered at the Hikari, "How did you come into possession of the cursed seal…"

Yami's eyes widened as he unconsciously grasped his 'birthmark'. Ookami sneered, "What's it to you?"

The boy sneered right back at Ookami, "That is a sacred symbol of Otogakure. You have no right to possess it!"

Yami, still grasping the seal, merely shook his head, "It's nothing but a dark curse! Hence the name cursed seal!"

The boy snarled, "You dirty bastard…how dare you!" He pulled out his cleaver.

A boy with white hair, wearing a white shirt and gray pants, walked forward; he then launched himself at the swordsman and started throwing punch after punch.

The girl grasped her dagger and did the same to Inochi.

The black-haired boy glared at Yami and jumped!

_---Ookami---_

Ookami was easily dodge punch after punch of the boy he was currently fighting. 'This guy sucks…' Ookami quickly drew both his wakizashis, prepared to end this quickly.

The sound nin, however, jumped back. He pulled bells out of his belts, which were attached through senbon needles. He started throwing them up, high into the air. Ookami kept an eye out to make sure that none of the senbon would hit him, while keeping an eye on his opponent. They all landed in a circle around the two fighters. The sound nins started performing hand seals. "**Oni Yobirin no Jutsu (Demonic Bells Technique).**"

Ookami's eyes widened. He dropped his swords and grasped his ears in pain. He dropped to his knees. 'Too Loud…'

He looked up to see a fist coming at this face. Ookami got thrown back a few feet. He landed with a thud.

_---Inochi---_

Inochi started hurling multiple senbon needles at the girl before him, but she kept blocking them skillfully using her dagger. She jumped at the medic and tried to slash him with her dagger. Inochi tried to jump back but still got a long slash on his chest.

He grasped his chest in pain. He grabbed some senbon needles and blocked another attack using them. He gasped when he remembered Yami's position. He reached into his back, still blocking the girl's dagger, and pulled out a Fuuma shurikan. He flicked it open and tossed it, "YAMI!"

_---Yami---_

Yami continuously dodged attacks from the cleaver-wielding ninja. Unfortunately in his weakened state, he could barely do anything and was getting multiple slashes and scratches on his body.

"YAMI!"

Yami turned in time to catch a Fuuma shurikan. He smirked as he blocked the cleaver, "With this…I'll tear him apart-" Yami widened his eyes… 'tear him apart…is that me talking out of necessity…or is it the cursed seal's influence on me?'

Yami became so distracted that the sound nin was able to push him back. Yami staggered several feet before falling. He had dropped his Fuuma. The sound nin jumped back a few yards. He seemed to wait for a second. The sound nin then grasped his sword in a way, as if to charge straight at Yami to run him through. He started to charge. 'He's coming! I'll have to push him back' Yami extended his arms, still sitting, towards the charging sound nin. He concentrated all his power to push his adversary back. Yami's eyes widened… 'It isn't working…my power isn't working…' Yami's eyes widened once more when he saw the boy getting closer. He shut his eyes tight, 'This is the end!'

Suddenly a horn sounded throughout the forest. It kept blowing. Yami just sat there, waiting for his life to end. It never came. He opened his eyes to see the sound nins sword less than and inch away from his throat. The sound nin looked at the psychic with disdain. Yami's eyes widened (again), 'The horn…the end of the first exam…'

The sound nin kept staring at the psychic as if he were trying to decided whether or not to snuff out his life or not…Kill the boy and get thrown out of the exam…or let the boy live and try to kill him later…? The boy screamed, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter...let me know what you think...**

**Anyway...yea...Soon i'm going to RENAME this fic "Chronicles of Tsukigakure: The New Team 7" (If I can name it something that big)**

**I'm gonna be ending this fic after a few more chapters. Don't worry i'll be placing the sequel shortly afterwards Yami, Ookami, and Inochi aren't done yet (Not done torturing the former two). Don't have the name of the sequel yet..but i'll think of something before this one is over.**

** It might take me a while to get the next chapter out. I'm having serious writer's block issues...I'll try to get it out within a week...no promises though...**

** For those of you interested...i'm releasing a one-shot fic between Naruto and Sarutobi (and Ichiraku)  
**


	16. The Difference between Light and Dark!

**Disclaimor: Don't own Naruto...Do I have to say that every chapter?**

** A/N: So here's the update. Hmmm...guess that not many people liked the last chapter...not many reviews :(**

** Anyways the next chapters shouldn't take me to long to get out. No promises on exact dates though. I temporarily got over my writeres block and should know more or less how to do the story till the end of the chunin exam.**

** Anyways please enjoy the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The difference between Light and Dark!**

_---Hotel Room---_

Yami was currently resting in his hotel room. He was lying on his back, on his bed. He had his legs crossed under his head for support. His jacket was destroyed and, stupidly, it was the only one he thought to bring. So he lied there, with a white shirt on, instead of his normal black jacket and fishnet shirt.

Kirigakure had provided each of the winning teams a training ground. Ookami and Inochi were off training. The second part of the exam would be taking place in three weeks from today, one month after the end of part one.

Like stated twenty teams have passed the first exam. Three were from Moon. Four from Sound. Four from Leaf. Five from Mist. Two from Grass. And two from Sand. During the second exam the teams would be cut to five. Those five teams would be declared Chunin.

He had just finished training for the second part of the chunin exam. He was doing his usual exercise of training his telekinetic abilities, using items around the rooms. Problem was that, though his powers did return, his telekinetic powers was even harder to control than when he first started using them. He could barely lift the tinniest of objects off the ground.

His other problem was due to the fact of the cursed seal. He angrily clutched his birthmark, as if it was the source of all his problems, which in this case it was. 'Can this thing…destroy my soul…if I rely on it to much…I didn't care that I killed all those nins…they were living breathing people…and I don't even give a damn about the fact that I just snuffed out their lives…', silent tears slid from his eyes.

'When I use the cursed seal…it makes me so much more powerful…but…it has the power to turn me into a monster…' He'd been thinking of what to do for a long time. Since he awakened from his slumber during the first exam. The subject of the cursed seal hadn't left his mind for more than a few seconds.

'If I never use the seal again I won't need to worry about this…but I'll won't be able to use the power I get from having it. What if I just let myself go…succumb to the power of the cursed seal…let myself become a monster. Ninjas shouldn't feel feelings during missions…it screws with there judgment.' It seemed like the most simple of options. Throwing away his soul, to become colder and stronger.

'But can I really throw away my heart…', He sighed.

'The seal has saved me already multiple times… It's helped me complete missions and save my friends. Can I really live without that power…', Yami sighed… 'Maybe I wasn't ready to leave the academy…'

He clutched the seal harder. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!"

"Having difficulties?"

Yami jumped at the sound of the voice. He thought that he was alone. He looked up to see the Tsukikage at the door. "Damn it…you almost gave me a heart attack! Did you just get here?"

Waizu laughed, "Yami-kun, I've been here for about ten minutes now. I've been watching you for a while now."

Yami's eyes widened. "Ten minutes! I didn't even hear you! I didn't even sense you!"

Waizu laughed once more. "And that is why YOU are a genin and why I'M a kage."

Yami scowled at this and decided to lie back down. Waizu came and sat on the bed that was right next to his.

"I saw Inochi-kun earlier. He is very worried about you. So is Ookami-san."

Yami thought back to his two teammates. He noticed that Inochi was worried about him. Ookami was on edge, as if afraid that he would go nuts once again. Yami sighed, "It's understandable after everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks…" He looked over to the kage curiously, "What are you doing here anyways? I know most important people come for the tournament portion of the exam…but it's still three weeks away…shouldn't you be back home still?"

Waizu smiled. "It's a custom really. The Tsukikage always goes to the tournament portion of the exam about a week early to give all Ninjas of Moon a little special training. I decided to come three weeks ahead of schedule to…really needed a vacation. We're on good terms with Kirigakure so they won't mind this old man staying around for a bit."

Yami nodded. "So everyone who failed got home ok?"

Waizu looked sad for a moment. "Yes…the ones who failed got home alright…" He sighed… "Unfortunately…we lost more than a few genin. There will be a lot of sadness in Tsukigakure for a while."

Yami looked at the old man curiously, "Soooooooo…who's watching the village?

Waizu's face turned serious for a second, "The council-", Yami's eyes widened, "-and a second council made out of a combination of clan heads and family heads."

Yami seemed to calm down a little at hearing this. "All the clan heads and family heads?"

Waizu nodded, "All except you that is…and occasionally Kitsune-chan. Hizashi-san is tutoring Shikyo-kun in politics. Every now and then Kitsune-chan comes and takes part in these meetings, every few days when she can be taken away from missions. Some of the clan heads, Hizashi-san included, all take part in teaching Kitsune-chan, as well as there own children."

Waizu's face returned to its calm self. "I didn't come here for idle chit chat. Like I said…you teammates are concerned about you…Yami tell me what happened in the Island of Doom…"

Yami sighed…but started spilling the whole story. About there confrontation with the first three sound nins. Him getting ambushed by another six. His transformation into the winged demon. The slaughter. Almost killing his friends. The fight with team 17. Going into a coma. His awakening and the confrontation with Ookami. The events with the last sound team. And finally…the lack of emotions…his lack of concern.

Waizu's face paled at about the time of his transformation. Minutes passed that seemed like hours. Finally he sighed and stated, "So many unanswered questions. Lets start with this one. Why do you think that you passed out when you were about to…kill Sakura?"

Yami looked at him. "I experimented using the cursed seal before. I could only get to level 1 of course. Anyways every time I used the cursed seal, level 1, I wouldn't receive the strain that I normally would whenever I used my psychic powers for prolonged amounts of time. I wouldn't feel a damn thing. But then after a while…I would get sudden jolts of pain, as if it had built up but was being held back. I guess the cursed seal temporarily suppressed the pain. It happened that way during the mission with the sand team. During the fight with the squid…I didn't feel a thing…but after the battle, while I was sitting on the beach with Tanuki, I received a huge headache right there."

"Temporary suppression of your head aches…", muttered Waizu.

"Tsukikage-sama…I'm concerned about my lack of feelings…"

Waizu sighed, "This was one of the things that I felt most concerned about…"

Yami sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, "What if I just let go…let myself fall into the darkness…wouldn't that make me a better ninja."

Waizu just stared at him, concern etched on his face. "Apathy doesn't make one a better ninja…it makes one a better killer."

Yami's eyes widened.

"Though…killing is part of what ninja are meant to do…it is not all that we are…you'll do good to remember that."

Yami couldn't move… 'Murderer…I'd be nothing but a murderer.'

"Besides…you've been wanting to find a way to become a "true Hikari", as you say it. Can you really do that while engulfing yourself in darkness."

Yami's eyes widened, he lifted himself up and looked at the old man… "The odd weapon I used against the sound nins…was that the **Hikari-Kakuhan**?"

Waizu looked to be deep in thought for a while… "Sounds like it was something very similar. No doubt it was a tainted version of it, perverted by the powers of the seal. Tell me…how did it feel to you? How did you feel when you possessed it?"

Yami looked in thought for a moment… "It felt…like an extension of my arm…though I was only holding it with two fingers… It felt…like…power!"

"Power?"

Yami nodded, "It's the only word that I can think of for it."

"Hmmm…** Hikari-Kakuhan **originally could not be used to CUT…It could only grasp things…and smack them away…pending on the will of the user. Special techniques were used in combination with the **Hikari-Kakuhan**. With the protection of the **Hikari-Kakuhan**, your clan was able to become one of the first people to use their personalized taijustsu."

Yami thought about these words…he remembered hearing about his clan's special taijutsu. Most of their taijutsu moves were aerial and acrobatic skills, which would leave them, open to attacks, however with the **Hikari-Kakuhan** they would have a perfect defense to counter this problem. Most of the moves…also involved the **Hikari-Kakuhan**, making it impossible for him to learn them.

"If you can perform…THAT move…I see no reason that you can't perform the original. Have you tried?"

He nodded, "A few times…" He looked at his own hands… "It has something to do with concentrating chakra to my first and middle finger…but I don't understand what to do next…"

"You have you tried meditating for the answer?"

"I can't even concentrate…much less meditate…I can't perform the **Hikari-Kakuhan**…and I can't even use my telekinesis anymore."

Waizu looked shocked at this. "You failed to mention you were having problems with you telekinesis."

Yami shook his head… "I can still perform it…but I can barely do a single damn thing…"

Waizu smiled, "Yami…you're using you mind to move objects around…with all these issues going on in your mind…do you really expect to be able to use it well?"

Yami sighed, "I guess your right…but I can't clear my head…"

"It is but another task that you must accomplish alone…I cannot clear your head for you…As for the **Hikari-Kakuhan, **it is a move that is said to be created of pure light, from the users heart."

Yami looked at the Tsukikage oddly…

"Well…that's what your mother always said. If she was right…how do you expect to perform such a move with tainted thoughts?"

Yami couldn't answer.

"That's because you can't…out of , maybe it was instinct, you preformed this dark and twisted skill…now you must strive to do it with all the good emotions of your heart…without the powers of cursed seal tainting your mind." He got up to leave.

Yami grabbed his hand… "But how do I do that…how do I set aside the darkness?"

Waizu looked at the boy, "That's something you must discover on your own."

"What about my psychic powers?"

"Clear your mind and try again, without all this stress and uncertainty you are feeling…"

"What about my soul…my heart…my feelings…they are disappearing…I want them back!"

Waizu smiled and hugged the boy. "If you were really suffering from lack of emotions…you wouldn't care that they were gone…The cursed seal has yet to rob those things of you…it has merely…confused you", whispered the kage. He grasped the boy by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean that it won't take those things away from you…You're not strong enough to control the demon that lurks in your heart. Not in your current state…Yami you mustn't go into the second level of the cursed seal again…Maybe…one day you will be strong enough to control it…maybe you never will…Only time will tell…" With that said…the old Kage left the room…leaving the boy to think things through…

"What the hell am I suppose to do…

---Training Field 22---

Ookami was in a vast training field, surrounded by trees. He was going through his normal exercises. This one involves hanging upside down, on a tree branch, and practicing swinging his blades. Usually he would swing each of his wakizashis five hundred times vertically. He would repeat this action horizontally and diagonally. This time was different though. In one of his hands, instead of his other wakizashi, was his Hakumei Shikon. He figured the constant chakra consumption, plus standing on the tree, would help him build up his reserves faster, when he started to run out of chakra he would sheath the blade. He could probably hold on to the Hakumei Shikon for about five minutes before passing out from chakra drainage, and that's without using any jutsu, which would probably drain about thirty seconds from his time. This wasn't good enough for Ookami…he needed to become much stronger…

Inochi was there as well. He was alternating between concentrating/practicing his chakra scalpel and reading when he ran out of chakra. He would either read about the human body, to find good targets for his chakra scalpel or senbon needles, or he would read books on medicine. Inochi's eyes shifted to the new comer. He smiled… "Hey Yami…"

Ookami had stopped doing his exercises by this point and come over as well. "Feeling better?", he asked.

Yami merely nodded… "Yea…sorry to…worry you guys…"

Ookami smiled, "Well you seem to be your old self…do me a favor…if you plan to go dark again…don't lose control…"

Yami smiled, "…I promise…I won't lose myself again", the promise was more to himself than to Ookami.

Ookami nodded, "Well come on! We got three weeks left to practice! Lets get to it! The old man said he'd give us some training after he goes to check on the other two teams!"

Yami nodded. He went over in the middle of the training field. He sat down in a lotus style. 'I have to clear my mind if I want to gain control again. Light…Darkness…none of that matters now…this moment…my mind must be cleared.' His eyes shifted silver and he sent out invisible hands around him, which started to pick up rocks all around the psychic. He tried to pick up larger ones but found it near impossible. He smiled nonetheless. 'Not as good as I used to be…but I still have three weeks! Its not like those will fly by in a second…'

---Hotel Room (Three weeks later)---

"Are you boys ready…", asked the worried voice of the Fifth Tsukikage. He had four Moon ANBU behind him.

All three of them only nodded. Today was the day…

Yami was clad in his usual attire, minus the black jacket and fish net shirt, instead chose to go in a loose white shirt. Ookami got rid of his fishnet shirt, but was dressed in the same gray muscle shirt. Inochi was dressed the same way as usual.

"Good…Lets go…" They all started making there way out of the hotel. For three weeks the Tsukikage had watched the three boys train…and if possible they all grew much closer and seemed to age much in these short three weeks.

Yami's telekinesis was at about the same level it was before he came to Kirigakure, which disappointed him. He felt that he could get much stronger, much quicker and was anxious to train it more. He had attempted the **Hikari-Kakuhan** many times…but it always failed…He felt as if he was getting close though…as if he were coming close to attaining his birthright.

Ookami had increased his chakra reserves somewhat. He, like Yami, also felt that he was only scratching the surface of his abilities and was desperate to continue his training after going back home.

Inochi studied hard and learned a lot. His chakra scalpel became easier to use for him. His aim was much better and his Raiton abilities were coming along fine.

Waizu had come every now and then to give the boys pointers. He helped them refined there skills. He tried to tutor Yami in performing his blood limit, though Yami couldn't fathom how the Kage would know anything about it. He helped Ookami with sparring, kenjutsu style. Lastly he tutored Inochi about the body. He couldn't do much for the trio. Having to help the other two teams out as well, though those teams both had there own jounin-sensei.

The foursome met up halfway with team 17 and the other Tsuki-nins. All the nins nodded to the Kage, six genins and two jounins. Though they bowed respectfully to the kage, the girls of team 17 just stared at Yami and kept there distance.

They would be going to the arena together. They would be watched by thousands of people from different countries.

"Everyone remember that it's important to try your best. You'll be watched by not only the citizens of Kirigakure, but by nobles from different countries. This tournament will be a way to… 'advertise' if you will, out village's ninja." He looked at the youngsters walking behind him. "Do your best…prove that our village is strong."

The genins nodded.

"Good." With that last thing said, the ninja continued their walk in silence towards the arena.

_---Arena---_

The ninjas arrived at the arena just in time to hear the Mizukage speak of the second exam. The genins were in the back room and listening to the Mizukage speaking to them. He was basically reiterating what the Tsukikage said, but trying to say it in a more flashy way…and failing miserably. The Tsukikage went to private stands saved for the kages, with his four ANBU. The jounin senseis also went with the Kage.

Yami looked around the arena, with his eyes, and was able to see the sound team that had been fighting with them at the end of the first exam. The one with the cleaver was staring holes in the back of his head.

He also saw the Leaf team, wearing those god-forsaken green eyesores. Lastly, only other team he recognized was the other Leaf team with the masked pervert, the snake-wearing girl, and the smoker.

"So lets begin", he heard the Mizukage say. The Mizukage gestured up to two screens and then walked off with his ANBU following him.

The screens flashed and words started flashing wildly up in them. 'Hmmm…looks like village name…the word team…and a number…Looks like they're identifying the teams by the village and team number.'

The screens flashed for a few seconds and then stopped. **Mist: Team 12**, on one screen and **Grass: Team 2.**

"I guess we just gotta wait till our team number show up", he heard Ookami whisper right next to him.

An Anbu walked up to a board and wrote the words **Mist: Team 12 vs Grass: Team 2**.

The screens started flashing again and names started going passed it.

"Wonder what team we'll have to fight…", Inochi wondered out loud.

The trio continued to watch the screen intently, waiting for there own names to be called.

They waited for a long time…seemed that just about every team had been chosen but there's. Yami's eyes widened when he saw the next names. **Moon: Team 17 vs Sound: Team 7**.

Yami face flushed at what he heard next. "Hn…" Yami turned his head to follow the voice. It belonged to the cleaver wielding sound nin.

'DAMN IT! They are up against those guys!'

He felt an elbow he him in the side and turned to see Ookami. He gestured towards the screen and Yami turned towards the screen and saw their name. **Moon: Team 7 vs Leaf: Team 10**.

Inochi broke their silence, "I wonder who they are?"

"YOSH! WE'LL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

'SHIT!', shouted the three boys in there head.

* * *

**A/N: Who saw that coming? **

**Anyway for all those who love this fanfiction...Please read my other fic entitled This Job SUCKS!. **


	17. Semifinals! Moon vs Leaf!

**Disclaimor: Don't own Naruto...Seriously? Every chapter...do i have to write this?**

** A/N: Got a lot of great reviews last chapter.**

** Questions... 1) Someone made a comment that only a few people can go cursed seal level 2? I'm not sure if this person was trying to ask WHY Yami can go level 2...but simply put i already answered that question in Chapter 10, though in this story it is a tad bit different than what it is in the actual Naruto storyline. In reality the person (with cursed seal) needs to drink a potion that WILL KILL THEM, to obtain level 2. The sound four are able to create a barrier (box) that diminishes the side-effect of the potion (the death penalty) to a temporary coma. I changed it slightly for this story to where the person just needs to die.  
**

**2) Why didn't Orochimaru sense the cursed seal on Yami. I figure he (Orochimaru) could only sense cursed seals while they are activated...I could be wrong though.**

** 3) What's the history of Konaha say about Naruto? (funny you should ask about that in at THIS point) Your about to learn what Konahagakure thinks about Naruto (It should be rather obvious.)**

******

* * *

Chapter 17: Semifinals! Moon vs Leaf!  
**

_---Waiting Room 19---_

The three boys were all waiting in a room, separated from the other 20 teams. It was surprisingly nice… The small room was well furnished with two couches, three cushioned chairs and two desks. It was rather cozy…and far richer than the hotel room they were staying at was like. Inochi was sitting in a desk reading a novel he brouth along. Ookami was lying on his back, on a couch, reading one of "his" novels. Yami however…

"Would you stop pacing…your driving me nuts…", spoke Ookami's slightly irritated voice.

"I can't stand not knowing what the hell is going on!" He emphasized that sentence by slamming his fist against the wall.

"Yami…there's a reason we're down here. They don't want us, or any of the other competitors, to see the fights. They want everyone to be completely surprised when it comes to the other team's abilities…", spoke Inochi's calm voice.

Yami pounded his head against the wall and kept it there. "I'm going to go nuts…"

Inochi turned to Yami. "Are those three girls special to you? Were they friends?"

Yami shook his head… "Far from it…they were in fact some bullies that I had to deal with while I was younger. Like I told you before…the twins are the worst sort of Sadists in my graduating class. And the other had the uncontrollable urge to punch things…and people."

Ookami raised is head at the word Sadist…he started picturing the genjutsu they placed him in when they first met. Made his blood boil…also reminded him of the one they placed him in a few days later.

_---Flashback---_

_Ookami was running down the streets and looking in every direction. No matter which way he turned no matter which way he looked all he could see were a bunch of hairy old men in there underwear. 'No…this can't be happening…this can't be happening…' the swordsman started chanting to himself._

_Ookami's eyes widened, 'THE BATH HOUSE! Of course!'_

_Ookami started running in the direction of the bathhouses. When he got there he nearly had a heart attack. He looked to one side of the bathhouse and saw one side… 'Men', read one of the signs…He looked at the other side and saw a sign that read 'Men XXX'. He fell to the ground, in a fetal position, and started rocking back and forth. 'No-no-no-no-no…' he once again chanted in his mind. _

_His eyes widened once again. He started searching in his pockets. 'This is my only salvation left. He pulled out his familiar orange book and his heart nearly stopped. "Itcha Itcha Yaoi Paradise…", he read out the title of his formerly favorite book and dropped it to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOO-"_

_---End Flashback---_

"-OOOOOO!" Ookami was now standing on the couch, his arms held up high. When he remembered that what happened, happened over a month ago he stopped screaming. He opened his eyes; arms still raised high, and looked at his comrades who were staring at him. "Uhhh…sorry…", he said with a grin, scratching the back of his head.

Their door suddenly opened and the head of an ANBU popped in. "What the hell is going on in here? I heard screaming."

Ookami laughed nervously… "Sorry about that…yea we're fine."

The ANBU stared at him and shook his head. "Don't scream like that unless there's a problem." With that said he close the door behind him.

"What the hell was that about?", asked a confused Psychic…

"Uhhh…nothing…", replied the swordsman. "So…why the hell do you want to save those three anyways…if they are…how you say you are…"

Yami shook his head… "Just feel obliged, honestly. They were in my graduating class. Plus…still kinda feel bad that I almost killed them." What Yami said had been a partially true. Recently he had started to feel regret for what his demonic self did during the first part of chunin exam.

"All we can do is wait Yami…", replied the medic.

With that the three went back to doing what they were doing before, this time however Yami chose to lay down on the second couch, crossing his arms under his head. He looked at the clock. It was 12:45. The chunin exam had started at 10:00 am.

Yami sighed and chose to rest his eyes. 'Inochi's right…nothing to do but wait until our turn comes along. He didn't have to wait long… About three minutes later, an ANBU came into their room.

"It's your turn. Are you ready?"

The boys looked at the ANBU and nodded. "How did our other team do…"

The ANBU looked down… "Team 28…died…against the grass nins they were fighting…"

Yami's clenched his eyes shut. Ookami clenched his fist. Inochi's eyes widened.

Yami looked at the ninja before him… "And…Team 17?"

The ANBU looked down again and motioned with his head, towards his left. Yami's eyes widened and he ran pass the ANBU and into the hall. He looked towards his left and the blood drained from his face. He saw Sakura and Aki, bloodied, being carried in stretchers. He could see Ayame walking slowly behind the two in tears, scratched and bruised but not nearly as bad as the other two. His body froze…he didn't even notice when the girls were out of his view. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked over to the ANBU. "Supposedly they'll be alright…they look really bad…but they should be ready to go home in a few days."

Yami nodded and thanked the man. Inochi and Ookami walked to stand next to the psychic. "Come on! The way the match is set up…if we win the fight against the leaf nins, we'll be able to take on the sound nins again", said the swordsman, whilst he was cracking his knuckles.

"YOSH! IT IS TRUE!" The boys turned to voice behind them to see the three green clad leaf nin.

"IF you were able to defeat us, you would be fighting the sound nin…HOWEVER YOU WILL NEVER GET THE OPPORTUNITY…FOR YOU SEE WE HAVE YOUTH ON OUR SIDE!", spoke one the of three clones.

Ookami's eye twitched. "Who the hell gives a damn about youth…it's skill that wins a fight."

"YOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT IN SAYING SUCH THINGS! YOU ARE VERY WISE…IT'S SUCH A SHAME YOU COME FROM SUCH A VILE VILLAGE…YOU WOULD MAKE A GREAT LEAF NIN.

Inochi's blood boiled more than anyone's at hearing what they said. "VILE! What the hell do you mean VILE?"

They just looked at him with a smirk. "Your village was created by a vile demon."

Inochi growled. "Our village was created by the GREAT Naruto-sama."

"He was tainted by a vile demon…and in turn became just as evil and just as vile. He committed many crimes against Konahagakure."

"WHAT CRIMES?", asked Inochi.

"Caused the downfall of the honorable Uchiha clan. Attempted to corrupt multiple of the leaf nins around him. Caused the Sand Village to betray Konahagakure AGAIN. Corrupted the branch members of the Hyuuga clan-"

"The only part of the Hyuuga clan that was corrupt was the main family!"

The 'beautiful' green beast just shook his finger. "The main family didn't run away from Konahagakure and become criminals. The leader of the criminals, Neji-teme, was known to be a friend of Naruto no Kitsune and was obviously tainted by IT."

Inochi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "How dare you speak badly of Neji-sama and Naruto-sama." Yami and Ookami were in a similar state.

The three green beasts just looked at them with tears in there eyes. "That vile creature tainted the two greatest men in leaf history. "The great Gai-sama and Lee-sama. They were corrupted into caring for the demon…they were the first two beautiful green beasts of Konahagakure. And they were tainted…" The one who was speaking all along clenched his fist, as did the other two. "NOW WE WILL RESTORE THE HONOR OF THE TWO WARRIORS!"

The Moon nin were about ready to explode.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!", finally exploded the ANBU, who had been listening to the bickering. "I don't give a damn what your two countries believe in, or even which one of you is right. The only thing that matters is that I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YA SO GET OUT THE FREAKING DOOR!" He looked at the six nin for a second… "I…mean…you need to start your match…everyone is waiting for you… What ever you differences are, settle them in the ring."

The three Moon nins glared at the grinning Leaf nins and then walked off. The green beasts walked off in a different direction.

They were about to walk through the door when Yami was stopped, by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the owner of the hand was Inochi. Yami looked at him questioningly. He came close to whisper in his ear, "I almost forgot to mention…unless absolutely necessary, do NOT summon any frogs." Seeing Yami's questioningly look he continued. "Megumi might not have told you…but the frog contract belonged to a man named Jiraiya."

"Yea she told me that", replied the psychic, whispering.

"Well Jiraiya was one of Naruto's teachers. He was also a leaf nin. In other words the frog contract used to belong to Konahagakure. We don't need another reason for them to be after us. They can probably tell that I'm Hizuuga just by my eyes. If they find out that you have the frog contract, it'll just be another incentive."

"Yea…your right…well luckily I gave the contract to one of the frogs…no need to carry it around myself."

"Oh! And Ookami already knows this…so you should probably know…don't let anyone find out that I'm the son of you know who. If that's the case we might as well put a giant bull's eye on our backs."

'If they find out that he is the son of the Hizuuga clan head…we could be in big trouble…'

"Stop mumbling you two…", spoke the swordsman who had been looking around to make sure no one was listening. The other two nodded.

Inochi nodded, "Come on", he ordered, "Lets kick there asses." With that said he walked out the door.

The other two were a little dazed, "Wow never heard Inochi curse before", said the psychic who followed the medic.

"Me either", replied the swordsman.

_---Arena---_

The six shinobi were standing in the middle of the arena. The arena was rather big. The walls were made at least three stories high. The ground was composed of grass mostly. There were a few rocks, a few boulders, and two small lakes on opposite sides of the field. 'Gotta help support there own genins…'

They could see spectators all around them. Many of them looked like commoners, but some looked noble. They could see the Kage's up in the Kage box. Yami saw the Tsukikage frowning worriedly at them. 'After what happened to the other two teams…who could blame him…'

A jounin jumped into the arena, right between the two teams. He was dressed like a standard jounin dresses, except that his Hiaete was in the form of a bandanna that covered his whole head. "Alright listen up, I'm going to make it short. This is an all-out-battle. The battle ends when you or your opponent either dies, surrenders, or if I deem the battle hopeless towards one party. On the count of three the battle shall begin. Everyone understand?" He saw the genins nod. He turned to the Kage box. "HELLO EVERYONE! THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS WILL BE BETWEEN A TEAM FROM KONAHAGAKURE AND A TEAM FROM TSUKIGAKURE!" When he paused some cheering could be heard.

'Must want to get the match underway…', thought the psychic.

"Alright…lets get this match underway. Ready…"

"1…"

"2…"

"3!", the jounin poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

They wasted no time. They all picked an opponent and started fighting.

_---Yami vs Handou---_

Handou wasted no time in attacking. He used the smoke the jounin created as cover. He jumped through it and sent a punch at the Psychic. Yami quickly side-stepped the punch and tried throwing his own, which was blocked by the leaf nin. "**Konaha Reppu (Leaf Gale)**", the leaf nin did a spinning sweep kick, and attempted to sweep him off his feet. Yami however did a back flip to avoid the kick. Handou launched himself at the psychic and started throwing a chain of punches at the psychic. Yami was doing all he could to just dodge and block the attacks. Though the latter left his arms sore.

'Ok…taijutsu-wise…he's a lot better than me…can't let THIS many people see me summoning, not at my current skill level at least…should hold out on the cursed seal…So I'm stuck with taijutsu, psychic power, and water ninjutsu.' Yami smirked; he was being pushed against one of the lakes.

Yami's eyes shifted silver. Yami launched himself after blocking a punch he preformed a spinning kick, enhancing his speed with telekinesis. Handou was able to block it, but the force of the kick pushed him back. Handou was about to launch himself at the psychic, however Yami quickly preformed a back flip, flicking open both his Fuuma shurikans, and threw both his Fuumas at Handou.

Handou's eyes widened; he pulled out a kunai and a jumped to the right. He was able to dodge one of the Fuumas and block the other one with the kunai in hand. However, the force of the attack once again pushed him back.

Yami smirked, it was all the time he needed. He started doing the hand seals necessary. 'Hopefully I can finish this here.' "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.**" A large dragon started forming from the lake behind him. It swirled around for a second as it rose from the water and then it turned towards Handou and launched itself at him. Handou's eyes widened, before being engulfed by the water.

Yami smiled once again and let himself rest for a second. "**INITIAL GATE OPEN**!"

Green Chakra started flaring. The remaining water exploded out, due to the powerful Green Chakra.

Yami's eyes widened, "Shit!"

_---Ookami vs Kikku---_

Kikku launched herself at Ookami and was about to start throwing punches at him. He quickly pulled out his wakizashis. Though much shorter than normal blades, Ookami was able to use his wakizashis to keep Kikku at bay.

Ookami launched himself, swinging his swords at the girl in front of him. Kikku was doing everything she could to just dodge the swordsman. Finally Ookami saw an opening and thrust a wakizashi at her. It looked like his sword connected with Kikku, however a puff of smoke later showed that it had connected with a rock.

"**Initial Gate Open**!", Ookami heard behind him.

"**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Hurricane)**", Ookami turned just in time to see Kikku kick him into the air.

"**Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)**", Kikku appeared under the airborne swordsman. She was parallel to him, following a similar trajectory.

"**Omote Renge (Front Lotus)**", This time the bandages that were wrapped around Kikku's arms started to unravel themselves. As if they had a mind of there own, they wrapped themselves around Ookami, forcing him to drop both his blades in the process. "This is the end", she whispered in his ear.

_---Inochi vs Anaakeki---_

Inochi and Anaakeki were the only fighters who didn't attack each other right away. Inochi suppressed a grin. He was up against the same guy who spoke badly about Tsukigakure, Neji, and Naruto. 'I'll make him pay for that…"

Finally Anaakeki launched himself at the Medic-nin. He started off with a flurry of punches. Inochi was able to either block or dodge all of his punches. 'Unless I hit him with my Chakra scalpel…there's no way I can match his taijutu.'

"**Konaha Reppu**", Anaakeki attempted to sweep Inochi off his feet. He succeeded, however the medic-nin quickly sprung his arms backwards and used them to launch himself into a backflip.

Anaakeki started to follow him, intent on punching him the moment he landed, but was stopped do to a flurry of Senbon needles heading straight at him. Anaakeki had to jumped backwards to avoid getting hit by them.

Inochi preformed a few hand seals, "**Raiton: Lightning Blast no jutsu.**" Blue electricity started cracking from Inochi's hands, a few second later the electricity gathered itself into the form of a ball, Inochi then threw the ball at Anaakeki.

Anaakeki saw the ball coming straight at him and jumped to the side. He managed to avoid getting hit by the ball, but after the ball connected with the ground it exploded, sending little bolts of electricity outwards, some that got Anaakeki. They didn't cause much damaged, they only managed to stun him for a second.

Anaakeki stood tall the moment he landed on the ground. "**INITIAL GATE OPEN**!" Green chakra suddenly exploded from Anaakeki; at this point all three green beasts had just opened their First Gate.

Anaakeki launched himself at Inochi, who had also just landed. He threw a punch at Inochi, who didn't have a chance to block or dodge. However, it never connected…the punch went straight trough the medics head, and Inochi disappeared a second afterwards. Anaakeki had a looked of utter horror etched on his face when he felt a chakra signature behind him. Anaakeki tried to turn…but it was to late.

Inochi ran up behind him and slashed him with his **Chakra Enjintou**. Inochi slashed Anaakeki on the chest, centimeters above a fatal blow. It was enough to stun the boy though. Inochi then did the same to Anaakeki's arms and legs. Anaakeki dropped to the ground unconsciously. Even if he were to wake up; there's no way that he would be able to get back up without a medic nin…not for a few hours.

Inochi quickly looked around the arena and nearly froze. He started performing the necessary hand seals. "**Raiton: Lightning Shurikan no jutsu**!"

_---Ookami vs Kikku---_

Kikku positioned herself, and Ookami, so that she was vertically upside down. As she started falling, with Ookami still tied up with her bandages, she started spinning herself and her captive.

Ookami's eyes widened, as he looked at the ground under him coming closer and closer.

The two ninja were about two meters away from the ground when it happened. Kikku felt multiple sharp objects hit in the back. Worst part is that they were sending jolts of electricity throughout her body, making her muscles spasm. It caused her to twist out of her spinning drop and cause her to land on her stomach. Ookami landed in a similar fashion as the girl.

Ookami started to rise, getting himself out of the now lose bandages. He saw that she had multiple senbon needles stuck to her back. He looked around to see Inochi just standing, his opponent was on the floor behind him. He mouthed out a thanks to his long time friend.

Kikku was beyond pissed off at that moment. "I…am…one…of…the...beautiful…green…beast…of…Konahgakure…I…won't…lose…like…this…" She started to rise, sending chakra all throughout her system, canceling the effects of the electricity. Green chakra was still surging from the girl. "**HEAL GATE OPEN**!" Green chakra once again exploded from the girl. Bruises that she acquired from the fall and cuts on her back started healing up. The Senbon needles exploded from her back.

Ookami glared at the girl. He pulled out his Hakumei Shikon. He started performing one-handed seals. "**Kenjutsu: Wind Decapitating no jutsu.**" Wind started surging around his black double-edged sword. He grasped it with both his and started sprinting at the girl in front of him. She started sprinting at the swordsman as well, significantly faster than him. He brought his sword, which was still swirling with wind, into a horizontal slash. What confused the girl is that she was a good few feet away from the slash when it happened. She stopped moving a little early, a good foot away from the tip of the blade. However she soon found the point of the jutsu.

Wind started swirling around the girl. It seem that it was coming from every direction, but it just kept switching within a second. She couldn't move her body. "**Raiton: Lightning Blast**!" Her eyes widened as she saw a ball made out of electricity cut through the wind in front of her and hit her dead on in the chest. The wind finally stopped and, due to all the electricity coursing through her system, she was about fall to the ground. However Ookami came up in front of her and launched his sword in another horizontal strike, this time without the wind.

Luckily for Kikku though, Ookami positioned his blade so he wouldn't kill the girl. He positioned it so she would be smashed in the head by the flat side of it. It did just that, the girl was sent flying a few feet and she landed with a thud. She wouldn't be getting up in a while either.

Ookami sheathed his Hakumei Shikon, panting due to the chakra he exhausted from using it.

"Come on…lets end this." Ookami turned to see Inochi, staring off into the fight between Yami and the other Green Beast.

_---Yami vs Handou---_

Handou launched himself at the psychic and slugged him with a strong punch. Yami didn't even have time to block the attack. Handou then hit the Yami with a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Yami saw this was going to be bad and, with his eyes shifting back to their brilliant silver color, he recalled one of his Fuuma shurikan, but not before receiving a few more hard punches.

Yami brought his Fuuma over and slashed at the leaf nin. However, Handou had lunged backwards to avoid his strike. Yami kept the Fuuma in front of him, as he regained his breath.

Hadnou didn't want to give him time though. He launched himself once again, a kunai in hand and started throwing a flurry of slashes at the psychic. Yami was able to block all the strikes with his Fuuma shurikan.

Yami saw his other one still lying helplessly on the ground, behind the leaf nin. He used his power to bring it back to himself. He was hoping to hit the leaf nin in the back. However, that didn't occur. The leaf nin heard the Fuuma coming and did a back flip over it. Yami caught his other Fuuma and then launched himself at Handou. Handou pulled out another kunai and the two started fighting. Handou was able to block Yami's larger weapons due to the opening of his first gate.

"**HEAL GATE OPEN**!" Handou once again exploded with chakra. He launched himself at Yami and clashed blades with him.

Yami was pushed back by the force of the attack. He was left open to an attack. Handou threw a stabbing thrust, with one of his kunai, at the psychic. Yami's eyes widened when he saw the kunai coming.

Luckily for the psychic, a wakizashi hit the kunai sending it down.

Handou's eyes widened when he felt multiple senbon needles stab him in the arm.

Handou felt a wakizashi placed against his throat and senbon needles being held against his back. Yami regained his balance and held his Fuuma shurikan in front of himself.

Handou was trapped. Green chakra stopped flaring from him.

This is the time the proctor decided to jump in. "THE LEAF TEAM IS NO LONGER ABLE TO BATTLE! I DECLARE THE WINNERS TO BE THE MOON TEAM!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

Handou fell to his knees. "SENTOU-SENSEI…MY YOUTH HAS DIMINISHED…"

His comment made the three moon teams sweat dropped.

Yami look up to the kage box to see a smiling Tsukikage. He smiled back and then frowned…

Their final fight would be a rematch between them and the sound team. This time…a buzzer wouldn't save them.

* * *

******A/N: FYI...I DON'T HATE GAI OR LEE (not my favorite characters) But i really do like them both. As for the Gai/Lee Clones...well Leaf village (most of them are going to be bashed. (remember that they are hostile with Tsukigakure).  
**

******I'm worried that i'm going to lose fans after some character (village) bashing that occured in this chapter... Just wait and see i suppose.**

******Anyway I bashed the three green beast (a little) but mostly the Konahagakure in general. I figured that there are less than twenty people who actually liked Naruto in the village. So...any children that the Naruto's friends had...may have been told the truth about Naruto. However as the years went on...and those children experience more Propaganda against Naruto...there feelings became cloudy...and when they had children...those children never got the same lecture there parents (the children of Naruto's friends) had...so they hated Naruto.**

****** Anway...either lose some reviewers...or gained some.**

******Updates: shouldn't take me to long...I know what i'm going to write for a good bit of the story...however next time i get a writers bloc...i may ask for some ideas.  
**

******REVIEWS: EITHER WAY PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	18. The Finals! Legacy of the Hikari!

**Disclaimor: Don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Finally got this chapter up. It took me a while because I wanted to make this fight scene as great as possible. I hope i succeeded in the fact...I guess i'll hear how it turned out in the reviews.**

** Questions: 1) Yami seemed week...  
Yami was fighting a taijutsu expert, without using his cursed seal or his summoning techniques. He was able to over power Handou using his psychic power...but then Handou opened his celestial gates. Hence Yami was out matched.**

** Question: 2) Tsunade? I had a few ideas about what to do with her, but didn't know how to do it. So until I think up something, on how to put her in, she'll be on standby; Naruto's other friends will also remain on standby (minus: Sasuke, Jiraiya, Neji, Naruto, and though i didn't mentioned her Tenten (I'm a Neji/Tenten fan)).**

** Question: 3) I think i confused someone. Waizu Jin (Tsukikage) is NOT a descendant of Jiraiya and Tsunade (though i'm a pretty big fan of that pairing as well). Jiraiya fell for some twenty year woman...who shall be refered to as "Nameless Twenty Year Old Woman" Until i stop being to lazy to think of a name. Megumi (Yami's Academy Sensei) is THE descendant of Jiraiya and "Nameless Twenty Year Old Woman". Besides...i'm pretty sure that woman lose the ability to have children around the age of 50...so by the time Naruto is 12...i beleive that Tsunade was already 50...making her too old to bear children.**

** Question: 4) Orochimaru's feelings towards Tsukigakure. Though it is another village formed from someone from Konahagakure...it should be pretty obvious that his feelings aren't good. Especially for those of you that remembers the Marguilas incident. Any other questions after that...well you'll just have to wait.**

** Question: 5) Naruto's friends sticking up for him.  Yes...Naruto's friends would stick up for him...problem...like i said before...there are only about 20 of them...so...you take twenty people who stick up for somone that the rest of the village thinks is a demon...and you got 20 people who get ignored. Those people's children Hypothetically, Sakura has a daughter...she speaks great about Naruto..saying he was a great person (Yadi Yadi Yada). The people around Sakura's daughter (the rest of the village) tell her that Naruto was a demon. Sakura's daughter has no idea what to beleive. Then...she has a daughter of her own...she doens't give her the same talk that Sakura gave her...so Sakura's Granddaughter...listens to the rest of the village...and in HER eyes...Naruto's a demon...and the whole think where between the Hyuuga and the Hizuuga would NOT help either.**

**Lets see...I've gotten a few reviews concerning. Some said that they don't usually read future fics (when Naruto or his friends aren't important characters anymore) or OC fics...But they did say they really liked this fic...**

** Just wanted to say that i am REALLY happy that you guys made that comment. Really appreciate it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Finals! Legacy of the Hikari! **

_---Waiting Room 19---_

Team 7 was once again lounging around, in the same waiting room they were in earlier. Their match ended a little after 1:00 pm. The teams were to be given half an hour break to recuperate, before the finals started. It was currently 3:00 pm, and they were still waiting for their match to start.

Yami and Ookami were both lounging around on a couch, and Inochi was sitting in a chair. Earlier a medic nin had come in to heal there wounds, and given them each a soldier pill to restore there chakra.

After the trio had won their match, they returned to the room silently, awaiting their next opponents. They were all nervous about who they would have to fight next.

Ookami sighed, "Not sure what we're all nervous about…can't do much about it…we'll just have to kick their asses this time around!"

Inochi nodded, "The only options are to fight, or to quit." He paused to look at his teammates. When they heard the word quit, they both looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. This caused Inochi to smirk as well.

Yami clenched his fist. "Last time they caught us while we were weak. This time will be different."

The other two nodded just as an ANBU opened the door. "You boys are up." The three boys got up from there positions and walked towards the door. "Hey…you guys are the final match of the chunin exams…Good luck to all of you."

With that the three boys turned to leave…they went out the door.

_---Arena---_

The six nin stood in front of each other, the moon nin on one side and the sound nin on the other.

The sound team had the same equipment, they used during the chunin exam, on. The proctor jumped into the middle of the arena; it was the same jounin that proctored the semifinals, earlier that day.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!", he yelled so everyone could hear. "THIS WILL BE THE LAST ROUND OF THE FINALS! WE HAVE FROM THE MOON TEAM: OOKAMI HANONE, INOCHI HIZUUGA, AND YAMI HIKARI!"

_---Up in the Kage Stands---_

Orochimaru banged his hand against the railing, scaring the hell out of the two sound ninja who were with him. 'HIKARI! I ordered that fool Maruilas to eliminate the last of the clan over twelve years ago!' Orochimaru leaned back in his chair. 'So…one of these bastards have one of MY cursed seals…Well that can be taken care of very…easily…' Orochimaru preformed a few one-handed seals. 'Farewell!'

_---Arena---_

Yami's eyebrow lifted. He raised his hand to his neck and started scratching the area where his cursed seal was. Unbeknownst to him, the Kanji of Light started glowing a very faint white, so faint that no one else saw it either.

"AND FROM THE SOUND TEAM: KIYO OLTUS, HINOKI KANKEL, LAMIA YAKUSUGI!" Like he had done with the Moon team, the proctor pointed to each contestant when he called out there names. Hinoki was the redheaded girl, Kiyo was the white-haired boy, and Lamia was the black-haired boy. Yami was still scratching his neck.

_---Up in the Kage Stands---_

Orochimaru's eyes went wide, and then he sneered in anger. 'He should be sprawling about in pain.' He assumed the one that was scratching his neck was the one with the cursed seal. He stopped holding the seal and rested his chin in his hands, elbows resting on the railing. 'It matters not…the boy will die…Lamia has promised me that himself…and if Lamia can't fulfill his promise…then it will all depend on the Mizukage…'

_---Arena---_

The proctor turned towards the group. "Do you all remember the rules?"

They all nodded.

"Good!"

"Ready!"

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

_---Up in the Kage Stands---_

"I can't believe he's made it this far…", said one of the ANBU who was standing next to the Tsukikage.

Waizu suddenly got a slightly irritated expression. "I had absolute faith in him…though he could've been better prepared…"

The other three ANBU away from the two, sensing a touchy subject. "How could you expect me to have anything to do with him…how could SHE expect me…"

Waizu calmed down. "Perhaps because she knew that you loved her…perhaps because of your good heart…"

The ANBU looked at him; though he was wearing a mask,the others could tell he was glaring at the old man with hatred. He was about to start yelling, but remembering where he was he opted not to. "I am sick of everyone using that LAME ass excuse, I hate it when people try to use my heart against me…" He was beginning to shake with rage. "And Kairi had NO excuse to leave me with Y-…him. If she did it because I was in love with her…then she was only taking advantage of me!"

Waizu looked at the man in front of him with sad eyes. "Taking advantage of you? Does that sound like something Kairi would ever do?" He waited for his answer…but merely saw him turn his face away. "I don't pretend to know why Kairi did what she did…to be perfectly honest…I doubt she knew what she was doing, judging by her final decision…but you know everything she did, she thought out carefully…"

The ANBU said nothing.

"Kazu…watch you godson's battle…watch your love's legacy."

'Kazu', turned to look at the scene before him.

_---Arena---_

The proctor jumped out of the arena. The six genin picked an opponent. They decided to once again take on the same opponents they fought in the Island of Doom.

Ookami vs Kiyo, Inochi vs Hinoki, and Yami vs Lamia.

_---Ookami vs Kiyo--- _

The white-haired genin was smirking at the silver-haired one. Ookami didn't let it show…but he was seething.

Kiyo quickly started pulling out the same senbon, with bells attached, off his belt. He once again started throwing them around, smirk still on his face.

This time though, Ookami was ready. Who unsheathed his Hakumei Shikon. Ookami started doing some one-handed seals before muttering, "**Futon: Fuzei Fukyuu no jutsu (Air Release: Air Diffusion technique).**" He then started spinning his black sword into the air. 'Gotta concentrate a lot of my chakra into the my sword.' The wind started blowing in all directions. As the senbon were coming down to land, the force of the winds blew them away.

Kiyo growled when he saw this. Ookami smirked when he saw Kiyo's face.

Ookami quickly sheathed his sword, to avoid it draining anymore chakra, and quickly pulled out his wakizashis. Kiyo got into a fighters stance. They both launched themselves at each other.

_ ---Inochi vs Hinoki---_

Both genin stared each other down. She smirked at him. Inochi kept a straight face, 'Smile all you want…you never even seen me fight my hardest yet…'

Hinoki pulled out her flute.

Inochi pulled out his Senbon needles, then with a few hand seals. "**Raiton: Raikou Shurikan no jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Shurikan technquie)!**". With that he started threw a senbon at the girl, the senbon was crackling with blue electricity. Hinoki quickly did a backflip.

Inochi continued to throw Senbon needles at the girl; Hinoki continued to acrobatically dodge each senbon. Along the way Inochi kept moving forward, as Hinoki kept moving backwards. This continued on for a while. Finally Hinoki landed on the edge of one of the small lakes. Inochi had only one senbon left in his hand; he had just exhausted one of his senbon pouches on this little dance, he still had a few others. He threw the last senbon at the girl, expecting her to jump into the water. What he didn't expect was for her to quickly grab her dagger, in the hand that wasn't holding her flute, and quickly hit the senbon away; ignoring the slight shock that she received from the projectile.

She quickly sheathed her dagger. She pulled out her flute and started playing an eerie tune.

Even without his Byakkugan, Inochi could see the girl's chakra going towards to lake.** Mateki: Dashihoudai (Demon Flute: Free Flow of Water).**Water started shooting out of the lake in large bursts. Inochi dodge the first one and ducked under the second. He sidestepped the third. He almost avoided the next one, but he was hit in the leg. The pressure of the water knocked him off his feet. He looked up to see another jet of water coming straight towards him.

_---Yami vs Lamia---_

The two ninjas stared each other down.

Lamia had his sword strapped to his back. What surprised Yami was that Lami got into a taijutsu stance. He didn't grab his sword. Yami decided to follow suit, and get in his basic taijutsu stance. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally Yami launched himself at Lamia.

He threw a punch, which Lamia easily blocked. Lamia threw a roundhouse kick at Yami, the psychic blocked the blow as well. They follow this pattern for quite some time; one would attack and the other would guard, then the one who guarded would attack and the other would be forced to block.

Finally Yami had enough of using regular taijutsu; his eyes flared silver, he launched another punch, this time it was far to fast for Lamia to react and Lamia was slugged right in the face. Yami then preformed a spinning kick, also enhancing his speed with his psychic power. The attack threw Lamia back.

The sound nin was about to fall on his back; but quickly put his arms under him and pushed off the ground with his arms, performing a back flip and landed on his feet.

Yami was about to continue his attack but was halted when the sound nin pulled out his sword. Lamia grabbed the sword and put its point towards the ground, the edge of the blade facing Yami. Lamia smirked, put his hand, the one not holding the hilt of the blade, and yelled, "**KAI!**" Yami's eyes widened as the sword began to change before his eyes.

'A genjutsu to hide his swords true form? But why?'

The sword changed. The edge was double bladed. Where the blade was before, was a thin indent running all the way along the edge of the blade, like some sort of valley between the swords true edges. In this 'valley' were a few holes inches apart. Lamia picked up the blade and turned it, so that one of the sides was facing the psychic. The side of the blade possessed several small slits near the blunt end of the sword. The slits were perpendicular towards the blades blunt side, and parallel to all the others. Each couldn't have been move than and one inch in length and a millimeter in width. Lamia smirked, "THIS", indicating to the transformed sword, "is the pinnacle of Oto technology…"

He grabbed with both hands and held it above his head. "Tell me how you like it. "**Oto Bakuhatsu (Sound Explosion)**!" He swung the blade down, swiftly, as he uttered the phrase. Yami felt something happen when the sword touched the ground.

Yami quickly made to dodge but unfortunately was to late.

_---Ookami vs Kyo---_

Ookami was throwing a flurry of attacks at Kyo.

BOOM!

Ookami heard an explosion occur and quickly adverted his gaze to look at what happened. He was shocked to see Yami get thrown into the air, bleeding.

Kiyo smirked as his fist connected with Ookami's jaw. The sound nin then threw another punch at the swordsman, catching him in the gut. Ookami dropped his swords, clutching his chest. Kiyo's smirk widened as he throws another punch at the downed swordsman. His hand connects, but Ookami doesn't move a muscle. Kiyo's eyes widen as he sees Ookami turn into a large rock. The large rock cracked under the impact, but not without hurting Kiyo's hand.

Kiyo growled in pain, his eyes widened larger when he feels to sharp objects cut through the back of his shoulders, bloody blades going through the shoulders. The sound nin howled in pain. Kiyo quickly howled in pain. Ookami pulled both wakizashis out of the white-haired genin, then quickly twisted one of the bloody blades and slammed the blunt end into Kiyo's head.

He turned his head to his downed companion and ran to him.

A few second later Kiyo open his eyes…with a shaky arm, he moved his hand over to one of the pouches on the back of his belt. He pulled out a pill.

_---Inochi vs Hinoki---_

Inochi was grabbed, at his head, by a watery arm; he was lifted several feet off of the ground. He knew that he would drown if he didn't get out soon. His arms were still free so he quickly opened another of his Senbon pouches and grabbed a few. He started hurling senbon after senbon at the girl.

Hinoki didn't even bat an eye. Arms started coming out of the water and blocking the senbon needles.

Inochi couldn't understand how WATER had stopped the projectiles, instead of the senbon needles merely going through the water, but didn't have time to dwell on the fact. He was still in mid-peril. He heard an explosion behind him but couldn't even turn his head. Hinoki just kept playing the same eerie tune.

'Darn it…Looks like it's time to bring out my trump card.'

Inochi quickly opened another pouch of senbon needles and took a few out. These were different though. They had some sort of paper wrapped around them. He hurled them at the girl. Once again the water came out and tried to stop these senbon needles. Inochi smirked.

BOOM!

The senbon exploded a few feet in front of the girl, launching her backwards and stopping her flute playing. Inochi fell to the ground and started coughing and gasping for air.

Hinoki jumped out of the water. Her scantily outfit and wine-red hair soaked. She was fuming at this point. She quickly put her flute to her lips once again, and started playing, closing her eyes in the process..

Inochi instantly recognized this tune. "**Mateki: Bakuretsu Supirittsu**".

Her chakra flared up and started to gather in four locations around her. It changed red and formed four red wisp-like creatures. The moment she opened her eyes the orbs flew at Inochi.

'This move…I can't let them touch me!', he thought

Inochi ran forward, knowing that touching one of the orbs would result in an explosion strong enough to kill him. Inochi was able to side step the first orb, the one that appeared in front, flew passed him and exploded on the ground. The ones that appeared at her sides were coming at him at the same time. He quickly managed to jump over them both; afterwards they followed the first's example, flying behind him and blowing up. This time though, thanks to BOTH explosions, he was knocked off his feet the moment he landed. He looked up to see the last spirit coming at him. He grabbed on of his 'special' senbon and quickly hurled it at the orb that was only a few feet from him.

BOOM!

Hinoki stopped playing her flute. She smirked as she moved some of her wet hair out of her face. 'He's gone.' Dust and debris covered the area where Inochi last was. She was about to turn to check on her comrades when she heard someone yell.

"**CHAKRA ENJINTOU!**"

The yell startled the girl, but not as much as the body that flew out of the dust, with a glowing arm. She quickly regained her train of thought and pulled out her dagger. She rushed after the moon-nin.

When the both reach range they both slashed each other. Neither moved.

_---Yami vs Lamia---_

Yami was sprawled on the ground do the Lamia's **Oto Bakuhatsu.** He was bleeding from the ears. When he tried to open his eyes he discovered that his vision was blurry. He tried to get up, but had a hard time keeping his balance.

Lamia grinned at the boy. "I remember from the first part of the exam that you were a big fan of **Zankuha**…so I knew you'd like that attack. It's unblockable…and almost unavoidable. And I'm sure you've noticed its…side effects."

He finally sneered. "It's time to die." He raised his sword up once more to perform **Oto Bakuhatsu**. He swung the sword down. But the blade was halted, when two, crossed, blades came in its path. Ookami appeared in front of Lamia, preventing him from attack with his sword's special attack. Ookami pushed up, sending Lamia sprawling backwards.

Ookami launched himself at Lamia. Lamia regained his balance and was able to block Ookami's assault. Ookami muttered, "**Kenjutsu: Hebi Soshaku (Sword Technique: Snake Bite).**" Ookami quickly went back and pulled both his wakizashi's back as well. He quickly went to stab with both blades. Lamia quickly put the side of the blade in front of him to block the attack. The two wakizahi's connected with the giant cleaver. The attack, though it was block, sent Lamia backwards.

Meanwhile Yami was still trying to get back up. His eyes were able to focus again and he was able to regain his balance. When he stood he saw Ookami and Lamia fighting it out with Kenjutsu. His eyes widened when he saw something coming at Ookami.

Kiyo, Yami noticed had blood around the shoulder parts of his shirt, was running towards his teammate. Yami, still a tad woozy launched himself towards the fight.

Kiyo was only about a yard away from Ookami, when he was intercepted by Yami. Yami started launching a series of hard punches at Kiyo. Kiyo, after getting hit a few times, started blocking Yami's attack. Yami jumped backwards, his eyes started glowing silver.

Yami launched himself at Kiyo and attacked with a flurry of punch. "**KURO**"

Yami quickly preformed a backflip, kicking Kiyo in the chin at the same time "**RANPU**"

When Yami landed, he crouched on the ground. Kiyo was still off his balance from the last attack. Yami jumped at the sound-nin, he grabbed Kiyo's face with his gloved hand, and slammed his head down. "**RENDAN (DARK LIGHT COMBO)**"

Kiyo wouldn't be getting back up, at this point Yami wasn't sure if he would even live. He stopped for a second to regain his balance, eyes returned blue.

"**OTO BAKUHATSU!**"

Yami's eyes snapped wide and he turned around. He heard a familiar explosion and winced as he saw Ookami get thrown back, dropping his wakizashi's in the process.

Ookami landed with a thud on the ground. His ears were starting to bleed, just like Yami's were. He attempted to get back up, but he had a hard time.

Lamia looked at the swordsman with hatred in his eyes. He pointed to point of the sword towards Ookami.

Yami's eyes widened again. Lamia was between both Moon-nins. Yami quickly snapped open his eyes, they flared silver. He grabbed both Fuuma shurikan, and snapped them open. He threw them both at Lamia. Lamia turned towards Yami, brining his sword with them. He apparently had heard the Fuuma flying. He brought his sword over his head; Yami knowing what he was doing quickly started performing the necessary hand seals.

"**OTO BAKUHATSU!**"

The sound wave went and easily stopped the Fuuma shurikan, but when it reached Yami, the psychic had transformed into a rock.

Lamia didn't care though. He once again turned and pointed his sword at Ookami.

Yami cursed for not trying to switch with something closer to Ookami. Lamia was still between the two.

He started running at the swordsman in a roar, "AAHHHH!"

Yami quickly followed.

He reached for his shurikan pouch and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't find it. His eyes widened… 'Must've somehow lost it during the first **Oto Bakuhatsu.' **

Lamia was still running towards the swordsman.

Yami clenched his eyes shut. 'No…I can't get there…in time…Ookami…' Tears started sprouting from his eyes.

They both were still running, Lamia trying to run the swordsman through, and Yami hoping to save him from the same fate.

"NO!", screamed the psychic, though he didn't intend to. He opened his eyes, tears still streaming. 'THIS…WON'T…END LIKE THIS! I WON'T LET OOKAMI DIE!"

He felt a familiar, yet different sensation appear in his right hand. He closed his fist and extended two fingers. "STOP RIGHT THEIR YOU BASTARD!" He whipped his right hand to his right and then towards his left. As this happened a golden robe-like chakra extended from Yami's fingers. It grasped onto Lamia's leg, effectively knocking him down. Yami's eyes widened.

However, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Yami's eyes widened again.

Lamia got up, pulling his sword with him. He snarled at the Hikari. He, was panting and bleeding.

Lamia raised his sword up, to perform his sword's attack.

"**OTO BAKU**-" Lamia's eyes widened. He looked down to see several senbon needles stuck to his chest, legs, and even felt some on his arms.

Yami's eyes were wide to. He turned to see a panting Inochi, his clothes were stained with blood and he had multiple scratches around him, as well as a long slash on his chest.

He turned once again towards Ookami who had finally risen. Picking up his swords at the same time.

Yami looked around…all the sound nin were grounded.

The proctor jumped in… "THE WINNERS ARE THE MOON TEAM!" The trio heard cheers erupt from the stands.

_---Up in the Kage stands---_

Orochimaru was silently fuming. He sensed someone appear behind him. "So Marguilas…what did he say?"

Marguilas looked down for a moment, "He declined…"

Orochimaru's face remained neutral. "Well…nothing can be done about that…" He gestured downwards. "Care to explain why 'THAT' boy is alive? I thought you told me you finished the clan off."

Marguilas looked down.

"You have been a loyal subject for me far to long Marguilas. You should know that I DON'T except failure. FIX IT…"

Marguilas just nodded. "The legacy of the Hikari will die."

* * *

**A/N: Been having problems with uploading Documents (from WORD). Ended up downloading a Document from Notepad, and copy and pasting my document after that. I know one other authur was having the same problem. Not sure if anyone else is... Anyway...i hope you enjoyed the update.**

** Oh and Please read and REVIEW.  
**


	19. War! Escape From Mist!

**Disclaimor: Don't Own Naruto.**

**A/N: Finally got the next update out! **

**Yay I actually recieved MY VERY FIRST FLAME- Ok lets see...apparently My summary is Misleading...and i Fic is a Crack Fic...**

**Ok I Honestly DON'T beleive that My summary is misleading (Though i don't come right out and say that it is a OC fic...i do beleive that it should be pretty obvious)...however if anyone feels my summary is misleading...I do apologize...**

** As for being a Crack fic...i really have NO IDEA what a Crack Fic is...but i assume he's accusing me of writing this while i was on crack...which is not true...crack comes afterwards...I MEAN NO! I DON'T SMOKE CRACK shifts eyes nervously**

** Yami a descendant of Sasuke...Somone said that i don't want Yami to be a descendant of Sasuke...which is PARTIALLY correct...but mostly wrong...what i DON'T want is for Yami to get the Sharingan...which can be easily fixed in a number of beleivable ways...now whether i do them...well you'll just have to wait and see... **

**Beleive thats all the questions i got...better let you read the fic before i start babbling like an idiot again. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: War! Escape From Mist!**

_---Lapris Hotel---_

Team 7 were lying down, each one in there own beds. It was the day after the chunin exam. After all the fighting they had done, they finally won. The moment they returned home…they would become chunin. The Tsukikage was extremely proud with all of them.

They returned to the hotel last night and quickly fell asleep. It was currently noon…and they had just woken up.

They were set to leave Kirigakure later on tonight. Waizu had agreed to take them all out to breakfast after he picked up team 17 from the hospital. The bodies of all those who fell in battle were currently on a wagon, going back to Tsukigakure. Like the Godaime had said, "There would be a lot of sadness."

The three ninjas quickly rose from there positions when they heard an explosion.

_---Thirty minutes ago. Outside of Kirigakure---_

Marguilas had made his way deep into the forest, about ten miles away from Kirigakure. The forest was vast, covered by trees that were at least four stories tall. He met up with a white haired man, who was sitting on a large boulder.

"Well?", asked the white-haired man.

"The Mizukage has refused are offer…"

"Well…what has Orochimaru-sama stated?"

Marguilas grinned, "What do you think?"

The man grinned back, and snapped his fingers. The second he did this many shadows started falling from the trees and landing around the two figures. "It's time for war…"

_---Lapris Hotel forty five Minutes later---_

The youngsters were currently a little worried, after the initial explosion they heard a few more over the span of fifteen minutes, they hadn't dared gone out. The boys turned their heads as someone slammed through the room. It was the godaime.

"Tsukikage-sama! What's happening?", asked the medic-nin.

Waizu had a grim look on his face. "Kirigakure is under attack! Gather your things, we're waiting for you down in the lobby." With that the Tsukikage left the room

The trio quickly rushed around packing their things. Luckily they were already mostly pack. Ninja precaution. They each only had a backpack worth of supplies so they were set quickly. They grabbed their packs and ran out the door and down the stares.

_---Lobby---_

The three boys ran into the hotel's lobby. The second they came in they saw the Tsukikage, team 17, and four ANBU. The ANBU were dressed in a standard uniform. Black pants, black Shirt, black boots, and gray armor above the shirt. Lastly they each had a different animal mask, a Tiger, an Owl, a Hawk, and lastly a Bear. Lastly they each had a katana, with a black hilt, on their backs.

Yami's eyebrow furrowed when he saw team 17's jounin sensei. "Aren't we mission someone?", Yami was of course speaking of the jounin sensei of the team that got killed in the second exam. Waizu only shook his head.

"He left last night…he didn't want to stay after…what happened…so he left with the wagon carrying our dead."

"Oh…", was the only reply Yami could muster.

Waizu looked at the eleven people standing in a circle with him. "Sound are attacking Mist. Right now they are outside the village's gates, but some of them are already on the inside…" He paused to let everyone digest this information.

"Despicable act…", muttered one of the ANBU, a hawk-masked one.

"He's right…this isn't the first time Sound has tried something like this…and I doubt it will be the last…", stated the another ANBU, a Bear-masked one.

"They did this before?" The question came from Inochi.

Waizu only nodded, "Yes…according to history Sound invaded Leaf in much the same manner."

Aki growled, "THIS is supposed to be a time of temporary peace between out countries…if they truly do this often then why are they still allowed to take part in the chunin exams?"

"It's a difficult matter to discuss…something which we don't have the time to do hear." (Waizu)

"Tsukikage-sama! I think we should offer our aide to Kirigakure! We should help push Sound back!", spoke the Tiger-masked ANBU, who had spiky red hair.

The last ANBU, the one with an Owl-mask and blue hair, snapped his head towards the Tiger-masked one. "Are you nuts! You think we should get involved?"

Waizu silenced them, with a wave of his hand, before they can get into an argument. 'If we fight…we could probably help Kirigakure fight…at least until they receive aid from there allies, Cloud and Rain…', he took a second to glance at the genins, 'They'll be in a lot of danger though…the girls won't be able to fight…and I doubt the boys have recovered enough to fight effectively…So it'll just be the five of us fighting…' he did a double-take when he saw Shinji, the sensei for team 17, 'six if I count Shinji over there…' Waizu put a grim expression on his face, 'The children would be in danger…Yami has just awakened his blood limit…bad things will happen if I let Inochi die, especially for another country that isn't even allied to Moon…and the rest of the children…' If possible Waizu's face became grimmer, 'What choice do we have…if we try to escape…we'll just run into Sound forces alone…' Waizu mentally cursed himself for not leaving last night like the Kazekage and the rest of Sand's Ninja. Waizu sighed at the order he was about to give… "We have no choice…we will offer our aid to Mist."

The genins looked grim at this, the jounin kept a straight face, and it was almost impossible to know what the ANBU were thinking, with the masks and all.

"Thank you for your concerns but I'll have to decline your offer."

The group turned in time to see the Mizukage, and six ANBU, walk into the hotel. Waizu turned to look at him, "Hello old friend…what do you mean? Why would you decline our help in a time like this?"

The water shadow just looked grim, "I have just discovered that Grass is also involved in this attack…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Waizu looked at him sympathetically, "All the more reason to allow us to help…at least until you can get your allies here…"

The Mizukage shook his head, "Unfortunately…it's not the way this is going to work. At first Grass pretended to ally with us…but quickly turned coat on us and started attacking us as well. Because of this the council and I have decided to expel all foreign nin out of our city…or kill them…"

The Moon nin looked grim…

"You have thirty minutes to leave our city…before we start attacking you and your shinobi…"

Waizu looked grim and tried to argue, "This isn't wise…"

The Mizukage just laughed, "No perhaps not…understand that everything has only started about twenty minutes ago…decisions needed to be made quickly…"

The Tsukikage only nodded in defeat… "How are we suppose to escape the city with all the commotion…and what about Sound…they are probably blocking escape paths…"

The Mizukage shook his head, "They are attack from the North and the East…you can go through our West gate…which suits you…west is the direction of your village. As for escaping…the ninja have been ordered to…turn their heads away from anyone who steals a horse…they'll help you escape…"

"How will horses help us escape…any one of us can out run a horse," the question…which was more of a statement, was asked by Ookami.

The Mizukage grinned at him, "You never heard of the great horses of Water Country I see…"

"This is no time to be acting like this…", muttered the Tsukikage…

The Mizukage chuckled… "Perhaps you're right…anyway…do be on your way…there's a stable a two blocks away…", with that the Mizukage and the six ANBU disappeared in a swirl of water.

"So…what now?" The question came from Ayame.

The Tsukikage sighed, "We leave…we have no choice…" This caused a sigh to come from some of the ANBU. "Let's go…"

With that last thing said, all the ninja left the room.

_---Outside of Kirigakure---_

Sound and Grass shinobi were swarming like insects outside the North gate of Kirigakure. They were trying to climb the five-story wall that was keeping them out. However, they were being held back by a Mist nin that were on the gate, throwing kunai and occasionally hitting the ones that got to close with swords.

A whiles away, far enough so that they were away from the battle, but close enough to see everything, laid a giant purple snake.

On top of the giant snake stood to figures. One was in black kage robes, sans the hat, signifying him as the Otokage, of Sound. This figure had Black hair and Onyx eyes. The second was completely covered in green kage robes, plus green veil, signifying him as the Kusakage, of Grass.

A black clad figure jumped onto the head of the giant snake.

The Otokage broke the silence, "The West gate has been left open Marguilas…the Tsukikage will most likely use this as an escape route."

"I understand…like promised I will personally kill the legacy of the Hikari…", Marguilas turned to leave. "Wait…" Marguilas stopped and turned back. "You will also kill the Tsukikage…" Marguilas snapped his head back to the Otokage. "Succeed and I'll grant the ability to go to level 3 of the cursed seal…" He grin when he saw the look on Marguilas' face… "Fail me and…well…I'll show you a whole new side to the cursed seal." Marguilas' face paled, "Take some ninja if necessary."

Marguilas turned and left thinking, 'Against a Kage…how about the whole fucking army…' Though he would never voice that thought out to his Lord Orochimaru.

The Kusakage turned to Otokage. "Do you think he can pull it off?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Probably not…if he does it'll just save me the trouble of doing it myself later on…if he doesn't…well…" Orochimaru just grinned at the prospect…a grin that made the Kusakage's skin crawl

The Kusakage just turned back towards the battlefield… "I haven't you summoned all those snakes yet…you know the ones who used against stone…"

All he got for an answer was another grin, which made him drop the subject.

_---Inside of Kirigakure---_

People were rushing all around the place. Ninjas were moving towards the city gates. Civilians were running to one of the many escape paths until the whole ordeal was over with.

However eleven shinobi of Moon could be seen running inside of nearby stables.

"I still don't see how riding these damn horses will help! And why the hell isn't there anyone here guarding this place?" The question came from Ookami.

"These are specially trained horses…they know how to use chakra to increase their speed to a degree that not most ninja can't follow", answered the Owl-masked ANBU.

"Oh…", was his only reply, "So why aren't people using these to escape?"

"Hell if I know…seems like a complete waste of resources to me…", replied the same ANBU, who Ookami swore was grinning.

"They have special underground passage ways for people to escape from…that is why…", explained the Moon Shadow.

Ookami and the Owl-masked ANBU nodded.

When they entered the stable they found several brown horses ready to go. Waizu turned to the group, "Alright who knows how to ride?" He asked…he got affirmatives from all the ANBU, as expected, from the Jounin, also expected, from Sakura, Ayame, and Inochi. Yami, Ookami, and Aki had no clue how to ride. 'We'll keep the children in the middle…so I'll have them partner up…'

"Ookami ride with Inochi", he said ignoring the glare he was receiving from said swordsman, "Aki ride with Ayame", ignoring the now perverted look on said swordsman, "and Yami ride with Sakura", ignoring the look of pure horror from said Hana sister…and the look of jealousy from said swordsman…

"Lets go!"

They each mounted a horse, the children mounting them in the order of the Tsukikage has stated, and the adults each taking a horse.

When they mounted the launched themselves out of the stable, each ANBU was holding onto the reigns with one hand and their katana with the other. Two on each side of the group. The jounin was behind the group. The Kage was in the front. Inochi and Ayame, with Ookami and Aki, were in front, parallel to the front two ANBU; and Sakura, with Yami, were in back parallel to the back two ANBU.

Even though he was trying to keep away from Sakura…he was still close to her…close enough to see that she was shaking, shaking to much even though the horse was moving.

"Are you alright?", asked the Psychic.

This only made her jump… and possibly shake more…

Yami's eyes widened in realization… 'IDIOT! No shit…she's obviously still afraid of me because of my transformation earlier…' He leaned his head closer to Sakura's ear. "Sakura…I'm sorry about what happened earlier…I know I can't really make up for it but…I'm still sorry…and I promise that I'm not going to go all demon on you again…"

Sakura seemed to calm down a little…though she was still clearly worried, "Please don't…" was her only reply.

"WE'RE MAKING A TIGHT LEFT UP AHEAD!", screamed Waizu.

"Hang on to me…", commanded Sakura…Yami placed his arms around her waist to stay on. Aki did the same with Ayame. Ookami, grudgingly, did the same with Inochi.

Along the way the Tsuki nins saw multiple mist nins all jumping around roof tops. Civilians running all over the place. Even some cases of Sound and Grass nins, ones that were already inside the wall, fighting Mist nins.

They were traveling quickly and reach the west gate in about fifteen minutes. "Wow…these horses really are fast…"

"I agree", was Sakura's only reply.

Inochi's eyes widened, "THE GATES ARE CLOSED!"

"WE'LL HAVE TO ABANDON THE HORSES AT THE GATE AND JUMP OVER THEM!", called one of the ANBU, Yami couldn't see which mask he wore.

"HE'S RIGHT!"

The shinobi stopped there horses and jumped off following the direction of the gate. They ran up the gate and jumped over the wall and started following the road home.

_---Outside the Kirigakure, North Gate---_

"I'm growing bored…they've been at it for about half an hour now…and still nothing…", spat Orochimaru.

The Kusakage looked over at his companion, "Orochimaru…Mist's defenses are strong…are attack has no strategy…it's just a gambit…you can't expect it to work right away…we're starting to push them back-" A glare from Orochimaru quickly shut him up though.

"Manda stay here", He jumped off of the snake and quickly made his way towards the battlefield.

He was dashing across the field, towards the battlefield, like a speeding bullet. When he was close to the gate he jumped high into the air, his eyes turned red and his pupils changed into a three-pronged shurikan. He started doing handseals as black flames started to dance around him. Once he was finished he yelled, "**Amaterasu Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu (Shining Heaven Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Technique)!**"

A dragon, made out of Jet-black flames, flew out of Orochimaru's mouth and head towards the gate.

From his position up top the giant snakes head…the Kusakages eyes widened…and not just because of the fact that the dragons Maw was about five times Orochimaru's height.

Sound and Grass nin that were right in front of the gate turned to the heavy source of heat behind them…only to see a gigantic Black Dragon coming at them. The shinobi who were right at the gate yelled…and it would be the last time they would ever yell. The flame had incinerated them instantly. The Gate, and a huge portion of the wall also disintegrated, as well as the Mist nin who were unlucky enough to be on them. The black dragon kept on going for a while incinerating many buildings that were in its path before dieing out. Orochimaru smirked. The flames spread and started eating away at the wall, and other buildings. The Shinobi on the wall started jumping off of it, to avoid getting eaten by the black flames.

When Orochimaru landed he smirked again. He was standing in the remainder of his troops. They were all staring at him in shock. Some of them, the ones that escaped the path of the flames, stared at him in horror.

Orochimaru glared at them, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR STARING AT YOU BUMBLING FOOLS! ATTACK!"

The shinobi were startled at his tone of voice and quickly went to attack, avoiding the black flames…that would burn for seven days and seven nights.

Orochimaru smirked once again, "Kukukukuku…according to plan…"

_---Outside of Kirigakure, West Gate---_

The Moon nins were running fast away from Kirigakure. They were a few miles away from the Hidden Village when it happened.

A giant snake burst out of the ground in front of them, causing everyone, except the Tsukikage to pause. Waizu jumped high into the air and did a few hand seals in the blink of an eye. He then grabbed a few shurikan and hurled them at the snake screaming, "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)!**" The five shuriken he threw multiplied by fifty and skewered the giant snake, killing it. It fell down and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Waizu landed on the ground. They heard someone clapping behind them. They turned behind them to see a man dressed in black, with black hair, and five sound jounin.

Waizu's eyes narrowed and the ANBU with the tiger-mask growled.

Yami looked at the man and suddenly his eyes widened, the cursed seal on his neck started to pulsate and his eye color changing into a dull-silver.

**_A black-haired man could be seen running through multiple halls. He was clad in a black outfit. He stopped when he laid eyes on a door. He continued going to it at a slow pace, putting the scroll that he was holding inside one of his many pockets. He opened the door and walked in._**

_**It led him to a dormitory. Obviously a woman's room, do to the style of decorations and all the other things that were around. It was large…fit for a queen, or the heiress of a prestigious clan…**_

_**He sat down on the king sized bed, waiting for the room's tenant, who was obviously in the bathroom, to join him.**_

_**He didn't wait long. The bathroom door opened to reveal a beautiful woman, who couldn't be older than twenty, walked in clad in only a towel. Her beautiful golden hair was damp, and her blue eyes looked at her lover quizzically. She smiled sweetly at him as he came over.**_

_"Marguilas-kun…what are you doing here-" She never finished her sentence. He pressed his lips to hers to prevent her from doing so, wrapping his arms around her at the same time. After a few moments he released her lips and allowed her to speak. She was panting do to lack of oxygen, "Marguilas-kun…the wedding is in two weeks…can't you wait till then", she said this with a smirk on her face. His response was to capture her lips once more. She shut her eyes, enjoying the moment she was in. Because of this tough…she didn't see that he was pulling out a needle, a syringe, filled with some type of orange liquid. She didn't have a chance, he pressed the needle to her neck and almost immediately injected her with the liquid. Her body fell limp in his arms. Her eyes wide with confusion. He let out a smirk… _

It didn't stop there…Yami's vision…He ignored the fact that the same black-haired man was standing before him, and that the Tsukikage and one of the ANBU were in the middle of an argument with him. He ignored everything around him…as the vision didn't stop…he saw the man…beat the woman mercilessly…defile her…rape her…His knees buckled and he fell on his knees.

He ignored the fact that Sakura and Inochi kneeled on either side of him…

Finally the defilement had ended….

_The tall man had just finished putting his shirt back on. Sweat dripping down his face. A sick satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He looked down at the woman on the floor._

_**She had tears welling in her eyes. Blood pasted on her naked body. She looked up at the man, whom only moments ago she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She stared at him with disbelieving eyes, as if wishing that all that occurred were only a nightmare…or some sort of misunderstanding. Her long blonde hair was slightly died red due to her bleeding…**_

_**He smirked at her. "Mission number one complete", he said as he held a scroll. He turned to her. "Now…mission number two…eradication of the Hikari Clan. Goodbye my darling…" He pulled out a kunai and went close to her, but then stopped. He looked deep in thought for a while…**_

_**Tears welled out of her blue eyes… "Marguilas-kun…" She reached her arm out to him, but he just kicked it.**_

_**He stared at her in disgust…and then smiled his sick smirk. He preformed a few hand seals. His hand started to glow purple. He then kneeled down next to the woman and placed his glowing hand on top of her naval. "This should be a lot more fun…in your weakened state…there's just no way you'll survive this…"**_

_**He kept his hand on her naval for a while. Finally his hand stopped glowing. The woman's eyes widened and she started screaming in pain and thrashing about…He left…ignoring her cries of pain…ignoring the three black commas that were appearing on her naval…**_

_**"Goodbye…Kairi…"**_

Yami's eyes turned blue again…he clenched them shut as tears came to them…He looked at the man once again, but couldn't see much do to all the tears. Then…all Yami could see was red…

"YOU ANIMAL!" Yami launched himself from his position on the floor, ignoring the shocked stares. He flicked open one of his Fuuma shurikan. His cursed seal went nuts and the burning pattern started to spread.

He launched himself at Marguilas, with a Fuuma shurikan in hand. He didn't reach him…the owl-masked ANBU stopped him and held on to him, from behind.

"Woah there!", exclaimed Owl-Mask.

"Let go of me…DAMN YOU LET ME GO!", Screamed the raging psychic trying to fight the hold the owl-mask ANBU had on him.

"YAMI CALM DOWN!", yelled the same ANBU.

Marguilas let out a twisted smirk… "Let him go…I was suppose to kill the last of his clan…might as well let me get it over with…"

Waizu growled and appeared in front of the psychic. "Yami…go now…you and the rest of the children must make a run for it…" 'I must keep them a good distance away from the fighting…or else we can lose them.'

"I WON'T RUN FROM THIS BASTARD!" yelled the enraged psychic.

"YAMI! Do you remember what I told you about vengeance…"

Yami barely had to think about that…it was so engraved into his head that it came almost instantly… _"Yami…at times, when someone close to you is killed for example, you will feel the need to do horrible things…to destroy the person who hurt your loved ones…If the time for that comes to it then so be it…However, vengeance can easily blind someone…if you let it engulf and control you, then you'll either get your-self killed or end up becoming the thing you hate most…"_ Yami lowered his head and stopped struggling…tears coming to his eyes. The cursed seal receded. He could only nod in response…

The ANBU let go of the psychic; Waizu replied, "Good…now go…"

Yami turned on his heel and ran back to his comrades who were running as well.

Once they were out of earshot…Marguilas spoke, "He turned out soft…what a disappointment…"

"No…Marguilas…the only disappointment…is YOU.", exclaimed the tiger-masked ANBU, who took of his mask and pocketed it.

Marguilas grinned, "How have you been doing Kazu?"

Kazu sneered at the man.

After that they faced off, Tsukikage, Kazu, three ANBU, and one Jounin vs Marguilas and five jounin.

Marguilas grinned, "No point in holding back…" After he said that, HIS cursed seal activated. Unlike Yami's, Marguilas' cursed seal was composed of three curved lines. The curse mark spread through his body in a ripping pattern. When it was finished…it looked like Marguilas' skin was about to just fall of his body. Black energy surged around Marguilas. "**Chi no Juin (Cursed Seal of Earth)**…as opposed to the brat's **Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)…**"

Waizu repressed the urge to gag at the sight before him.

_---Yami and friends (…I couldn't think of a better name…)---_

The genin were running away from the battlefield, towards Twilight Country, as quickly as there legs would carry them. Yami was still trying to fight back tears. 'We can't do a thing to help…the girls aren't in any condition to fight…and the rest of us are still to weak from our battle to do any good. The best we can do is run…'

Or so he thought…

A few yards ahead of him three explosions, of dirt, halted their sprint.

Three brown snakes appeared before them. The snakes were about four times, the height of the children, in length. They were about half as wide though. The youngsters jumped back just as one of the snakes lunged to bite them.

"DAMN IT ALL!" The yell came from Ookami.

"What now?" asked Aki as she avoided getting bitten again.

The moment he saw the snakes clumped together like they were…he knew the answer…

He let the cursed seal claim is body once again, as fire-like marks burned across his body, then cool into a black pattern. Black charkas swirled around him as the others were completely taken off guard. He started doing hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" In a puff of smoke a frog appeared under Yami, said frog being about twice Yami's height.

"Punk! What the hell do you want-", he didn't finish…the moment he saw the snakes he knew the answer. "Snakes…why is it that whenever I see snakes…it turns into a bad thing…"

"Boss…last time we trained together you told me you learned to use oil…" It was phrased like a statement, but it was actually a question.

Gamakichi only nodded, "Lets do it…"

Yami started doing the hand seals for **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release - Dragon Fire Technique).** The move itself was probably a C-rank move…unless used in combination with wires or in Gamakichi's case…oil…it then turned into an A to S-rank move.

When Yami finished his seals they both yelled. "**Katon: Gamayu Embudan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)!**"

Gamakichi spit out a stream of oil, which covered the snakes. Yami breathed a torrent of fire out. The end result was that the two techniques combined to unleash a torrent of hell fire at the snakes. The snakes easily burned.

"Later punk", said the frog after the technique had ended. Said frog poofed away. Yami landed on the ground. The other genins let out a smirk and together they all started to run once again.

_---Waizu vs Marguilas---_

Waizu and Marguilas stared each other down. The ninja they brought were facing off against each other, much to Kazu's displeasure…who wanted to fight Marguilas…

Marguilas grinned once again… "I won't take it easy on you old man." With that said his cursed seal started to pulse once again. Black energy surrounded him as the cursed seal. His nails grew into claws. Horns grew from his head. Spikes grew from his spinal cord, ruining the shirt that he was wearing. Lastly his tailbone extended into a long tail, which also had spikes along the middle of it. "Now I have more than enough strength to destroy you…", sneered Marguilas.

Waizu didn't even bat an eye, which only enraged the Demon.

"AHHH!", roared Marguilas who launched himself at the Tsukikage. Once again Waizu didn't even move from his position. Marguilas grinned when he stabbed the Tsukikage through the heart using one of his claw hands.

A second afterwards the Tsukikage exploded in a flash of light, effectively blinding Marguilas.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"**Hirameki Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Flash Shadow Doppelganger Technique)**…A modification of the normal **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**…quite effective for temporarily blinding arrogant fools who jump in far to much", the voice came from Waizu. Even though the old man was speaking…Marguilas could hear him doing something else…

'He's sealing!'

"**Tsukikage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Tsukikage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society)!**" Marguilas screamed once again as he felt the Tsukikage's fist against his back. "This is a variant on a technique which was used again Naruto…Usually it only possesses the power to stop those possessed by Biju…but with Naruto's ingenuity…we now have a technique that can disable those who use the power of the cursed seal…"

Marguilas blinked as he was slowly regained his vision…he could see the Tsukikage looking at him with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"Good bye…" He started sealing once again. He did a back flip and threw a few shurikan. "**Kage Shurikan no Jutsu!**" Fifty shurikan went flying at Marguilas, who only whistled.

A second before the shurikan hit a giant snake exploded from the ground…The snake was quickly skewered by the shurikan.

Waizu growled and tried to look for Marguilas…but found that he was gone.

He sighed and looked to see the condition of his own men. Two sound nin on the ground, dead, the rest were gone. His own ninja were fine though two of his ANBU were severely hurt, though they would live. "Let's go…"

With that the ninja's took off, hoping to catch up to the fleeing youngsters.

_---Kirigakure---_

The Mizukage was on the ground, panting hard. A few yards away from him was Orochimaru, **Mangekyō Sharingan** eyes blazing. "You should have accepted my alliance…goodbye you old fool…"

Orochimaru started sealing, "**Raikiri (Lightning Blade)!**" A large surge of electricity form in Orochimaru's right hand… Orochimaru launched himself at the Mizukage and stabbed him in the chest using the **Raikiri**…

The last thing that the Mizukage saw was Orochimaru's twisted grin.

'Glad that fool of a teacher taught my new body how to perform **Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**…else I might never have gotten my hands on this much stronger jutsu'

A sound nin appeared behind Orochimaru. "Lord Orochimaru…Marguilas has returned…"

By the tone of his voice, Orochimaru knew the answer to his question…but decided to amuse himself nonetheless… "And…did he succeed…"

The Sound nin shook his head… "He failed sir…"

Orochimaru's face remained neutral… "You may go then…

"Yes sir!"

Orochimaru thought about it for a bit and grinned… "Let's see if I can't make you more useful with my experiments…my dear Marguilas…"

* * *


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Final Chapter of this story...hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. **

** IMPORTANT AUTHURS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

It's been two weeks since the group returned to Tsukigakure. And about two and a half weeks since the destruction of Kirigakure…Most of the civilians got away, using underground tunnels to escape, as did the feudal lords who came to observe the chunin exams. The ninjas from the villages, the ones who survived also managed to escape the chaos. The mist-nins weren't as lucky…very few of them escaped with there lives…the ones who either joined Cloud or Rain…or went into hiding, since there was no Kirigakure anymore…they weren't considered missing-nin.

Everyone knew of Yami, Ookami, and Inochi's promotion to chunin. To say the council, not the clan heads, was furious would be an understatement. They accused the Tsuikikage of playing favorites with Team 7…and didn't help the teams enough…A few words from the jounin, the leaders of Team 17 and Team 26, the team that died in the chunin exam, quickly shut the council up. They explained that the Tsukikage DID NOT play favorites…the fact that the leader of Team 26 lost his whole team in the chunin exam, gave him a huge amount of credibility.

Yami's friends congratulated them every chance they got. Bankotsu's parents invited him, Ookami and Inochi, to celebrate his promotion with dinner. He got he same invitation with Ookami's grandparents; Inochi's parents; and Kisai's parents. He met up with Kitsune who also congratulated him…multiple times…

Team 7 was now inside of the Tsukikage's office. Inside the office were Waizu, a few ANBU, and Megumi.

"First off…I would like to congratulate ALL of you again on a job well done…you exceeded my expectations", congratulated the Tsukikage. "Now I would like to present you all with your chunin vests…

Said vests were being handed to the boys by Megumi.

"I would also like to state that I'm temporarily disbanding Team 7…" Waizu haulted to wait for the reaction he knew would come…He wasn't disappointed…

"WHAT!" (Yami)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR DISBANDING US!" (Ookami)

Inochi's eyes widened.

Waizu lifted his hand to shush the boys. "Calm down…now listen…as you saw…Yami activated his blood limit during the chunin exams. I want him to start training with Megumi on how to better use his bloodline ability…as well as teach him his clan's taijutsu…I want him to solely be working on his training…not going on missions."

"Inochi I would like you to leave missions for a while and take up a job at the hospital…if your going to become a medic-nin…you should study there for a little while to increase your skills…"

"As for you Ookami…you need to construct your own Hakumei Shikons. Afterwards, since I have no special training for you, you will be free to either take missions or train. It'll be your choice…"

"Now are there any questions?", asked the Kage.

"I have one…", spoke the psychic, "Why Megumi? What does she know of my clan?"

"Hey…don't disrespect your sensei…", she faked a pout, "Yami…I never told you this but I was the one who helped your mother learn all her techniques." Yami's eyes widened at this. "That is why I was chosen to help you learn your techniques."

Yami nodded in understanding… 'Megumi…was my mother's sensei…'

Waizu merely nodded, as if knowing what Yami was thinking, "I'll be taking both of you off of missions…for about a year or so…depending on how quickly you learn the abilities that will be presented to you…"

The boys nodded…and left his office…preparing themselves for what was to come…

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE: I'm putting the next chapter of my next story up (The sequel to this one) If your a fan of this story...then you really should read the next...cause...well you'll be left hanging if you don't.**

**Next story: Chronicles of Tsukigakure: Three-sided War. **


End file.
